Doe een Wens
by bleeb90
Summary: Nadat Harry de profetie heeft gehoord is hij er van overtuigd dat hij als scholier niet in staat zal zijn om Voldemort te verslaan. In die veronderstelling besluit Harry dat hij eerst zal leven voordat hij ten onder gaat. Deze epische fanfiction begint direct na de laatste pagina van 'de Orde van de Feniks'. Vertaling van 'Make a Wish' door Rorschach's Blot.
1. Tot ziens

**Doe een wens**

Omschrijving:

Nadat Harry op de hoogte is gebracht van de profetie is hij er van overtuigd dat hij als scholier niet in staat zal zijn om Voldemort te verslaan. In die veronderstelling besluit Harry dat hij eerst zal leven voordat hij ten onder gaat. Deze fanfiction begint direct na de laatste pagina van 'de Orde van de Feniks'.

Deze fanfic is vertaald uit het Engels. De oorspronkelijke titel is '**Make a Wish**', en geschreven door **Rorschach's Blot**. Ik heb deze fic al verschillende keren herlezen, en hij blijft geniaal.

A/N: Ik lees tegenwoordig meer Engels dan Nederlands, en ben bang dat dat terug te zien zal zijn in mijn grammatica en spelling. Stuur mij vooral 'n berichtje als je tegen dat soort dingen aanloopt. Ook wanneer ik ze ontzettend in Engelse termen zit te denken dat ik bepaalde dingen vergeet te vertalen, tik mij alstublieft op mijn spreekwoordelijke vingers! Bij voorbaat dank!

**1, Tot ziens**

Er hing een drukkende stilte in de auto sinds het begin van de rit vanaf King's Cross station.

"Laat me er hier uit," Harry brak de stilte met een zachte stem.

"Wat," riep Herman, "Wie denk je wel niet dat je bent, om mij te zeggen wat ik moet doen?!"

"Ik geef je een simpele keuze," sprak Harry tegen zijn oom met een ijzige blik, "je laat me nu direct uit de auto, of ik zal mijn vrienden informeren dat jij me niet hebt behandeld op de manier die zij van jou eisten. Dat je een klein bezoekje van ze nodig hebt om je te helpen herinneren hoe je ook al weer gastvrij bent."

"Goed," gromde Herman in woede, "maar verwacht niet van mij dat ik op jou zal wachten!"

"Dat doe ik ook niet," zei Harry terwijl hij op het trottoir stapte met alleen zijn uil, "wat ik wel van jou verwacht is dat je Dirk en Petunia mee uit eten neemt, en dat jij je tijd neemt in het naar huis gaan."

"En jij denkt dat jij mij zomaar kunt rondbevelen, jongen?" Herman zat te wachten voor een excuus om goed boos te worden.

"Hier," Harry drukte een briefje van vijftig pond in in de hand van zijn oom, "veel plezier."

"Waar heb jij dit vandaan jongen?" Vroeg Herman in shock.

"Dag oom," zwaaide naar Harry zijn stomverbaasde familieleden, "ik geloof niet dat we elkaar weer zullen zien."

De Duffelingen namen niet de moeite om nog te reageren en kozen er voor weg te rijden zonder om te kijken.

Harry glimlachte droevig terwijl hij ze zag wegrijden en opende de kooi om zijn uil vrij te laten.

"Breng dit naar Hermelien meisje," hij knoopte het korte briefje aan de poot van zijn uil, "en blijf bij haar tot ik jou kom halen."

Hedwig kraste verdrietig en gaf nog een laatste aanhankelijke, zachte beet aan zijn oor voordat ze vertrok om het bericht van haar baasje te bezorgen. Harry bleef kijken tot zijn geliefd huisdier uit het zicht verdwenen was en keerde daarna om en liep het kleine stukje terug richting de toverwereld.

Voordat hij de Lekke Ketel binnen stapte haalde hij nog eens diep adem en liep snel naar de deur die voor de ingang richting de Wegisweg zat. Hij pauzeerde kort voor de bakstenen muur, bang dat geschreeuw om 'De Jongen Die Bleef Leven' er achter zou uitbarsten en zo zijn kans op een prettige zomer verpest zouden worden. Na een paar seconden stilte tikte hij de juiste bakstenen aan en liep die toverwereld in.

Hij snelde zich naar Goudgrijp, en ging direct naar de meest dichtstbijzijnde balie.

"Ja?" De kobold keek op hem neer.

"Ik heb een manier nodig om mijn account te kunnen gebruiken vanuit het buitenland," antwoordde Harry meteen, "en ik moet zowel Dreuzel geld als Galjoenen kunnen opnemen."

"Sleutel," vroeg de verveelde kobold terwijl hij zich uitreikte om de sleutel aan te pakken, "een moment geduld alstublieft."

De kobold rommelde een aantal minuten door een klein kastje op zijn bureau voordat hij een buidel te voorschijn toverde.

"Uit deze buidel kunt u munten opnemen direct vanaf uw account. Tik er drie keer met uw toverstok op en de buidel zal veranderen in een Dreuzel portemonnee waaruit u de juiste Dreuzel valuta kunt opnemen, is dat alles?"

"Ik wil ook dat al mijn transacties privé blijven," Harry gezichtsuitdrukking verhardde, "ik wil dat niemand ook maar iets uitvind over mijn aankopen."

"Maar natuurlijk niet," de kobold keek een beetje beledigd, "wij zijn trots op onze vertrouwelijkheid."

"Mooi," Harry knikte in tevredenheid, "anders zou ik gedwongen zijn om mijn accounts af te sluiten en in _De Ochtendprofeet_ uit te leggen waarom precies ik Goudgrijp niet meer vertrouw met mijn fortuin."

"Dat begrijp ik," de kobold fronste, "wees gerust dat niemand behalve uzelf de correcte informatie over uw account ontvangt."

"Dank je," knikte Harry beleefd, "tenzij er iets anders is waar nog aandacht aan besteed moet worden ben ik er vandoor."

"Nee meneer Potter," het gezicht van de kobold zou uit steen gehouwen kunnen zijn, "ik geloof niet dat wij verder nog iets te bespreken hebben."

Harry draaide langzaam om en liep naar de uitgang terwijl hij zijn best deed om niet te grijnzen, in de hoop dat zijn plan zou werken en dat hij eindelijk een aangename zomer zou hebben.

Vanuit Goudgrijp ging hij direct door naar 'Den Ouden Reiys Winckel', een kleine speciaalzaak voor tovenaars en heksen die tijd in het buitenland wilden doorbrengen.

Harry hoorde een zacht gerinkel van de deurbel terwijl hij naar binnen kwam, en zocht meteen de winkelier.

"Wat kan ik voor u doen?" Een oude man kwam dichterbij, "van plan naar 't buitenland te gaan?"

"Misschien," Harry haalde zijn schouders op, "ik had niet echt een bestemming in gedachten, ik wilde zien waar ik vanzelf uit zou komen?"

"Ah," de oude man knikte met begrip, "net afgestudeerd bij een school voor magie, en nu wil je jezelf vinden."

"Zoiets," knikte Harry met een droevige glimlach.

"Dan heb ik precies wat jij nodig hebt," reageerde de man enthousiast, "Mijn gepatenteerde ultieme backpackers uitrusting, het heeft alles wat een jonge dwaler voor kan vragen, het is groot, van leder, het heeft meerdere compartimenten, een stevig frame en is bezworen om zo licht als een veertje te zijn, en om veel groter te zijn van binnen dan van buiten!"

"Werkelijk?" Harry begon geïnteresseerd te raken, "Wat nog meer?"

"Het word geleverd met een mobiel fornuis, kookgerei, een tent, een slaapzak en nog veel meer." De winkelier werd steeds enthousiaster, "Alles wat je waar dan ook nodig hebt om te reizen – van de tropen tot aan de top van de Mount Everest, de uitrusting heeft het allemaal."

"Wauw," Harry was licht onder de indruk, "wat zou je nog meer aanraden aan iemand die rond wil zwerven?"

"Slechts een paar dingen meer meneer," hij haalde zijn schouders op, "de uitrusting bevat slechts de belangrijkste benodigdheden maar er zijn verschillende artikelen die ik kan aanraden om je leven aangenamer te maken naast de uitrusting." De oude man keek kritisch naar de vodden die Harry aan had, "Je zult nieuwe kleren willen hebben, iets om je te helpen met vreemde talen en het kan ook geen kwaad om een reisgids op zak te hebben."

"Ok," Harry haalde z'n schouders op, "geef me het beste van wat je ook maar aanraad, maar ben wel snel, ik wil vooral zo snel mogelijk het land uit."

"Geen probleem joh," de winkelier plaatste verschillende artikelen op de tafel, "deze bril zal zich automatisch aanpassen tot de juiste sterkte en beter zelfs, je zult iedere taal kunnen lezen. De zilveren ringetjes gaan in beide oren zodat je iedere taal kunt verstaan, en de ring gaat om je dominante hand zodat je de juiste taal kunt schrijven. En dan hebben we hier nog een zilveren tongpiercing die je mond automatisch zo stuurt zodat je de gewenste taal kunt spreken. Wanneer je lang genoeg met een taal bezig bent, leer je 't vanzelf."

"Wauw," knikte Harry onder de indruk, "wat nog meer?"

"Dit boek," de oude man presenteerde een boek met de titel _'Alles dat je Ooit Nodig Zult Hebben Wanneer je om de Wereld Reist'_, "het is bordenvol met nuttige informatie en... ik raad je vooral aan om de sectie 'waarschuwingen over de wetgeving minderjarige toverkunst' te lezen voor je ook maar iets doet, en dit hier is een set kleding dat zich automatisch zal aanpassen aan het klimaat waar je je bevind. De kleding heeft een bezwering om zelfreinigend te zijn, en kan kleur en stijl veranderen met slechts een gedachte."

"Dan is er nog iets waar ik interesse in heb," Harry beet op zijn onderlip, "ik vroeg mij af, verkoop je misschien een artikel dat mij kan helpen om... onopvallend te zijn?"

"Je wilt helemaal opgaan in de cultuur nietwaar?" De winkelier knikte zijn hoofd, "dan heb ik slechts één ding, deze armband creëert een sterk AP veld (1) om je heen, en je zult onopgemerkt blijven tenzij je jezelf bijzonder agressief of vreemd gedraagt."

"Dankjewel," Harry gaf een opgeluchte glimlach, "weet je waar ik een Viavia kan regelen om naar het continent te gaan?"

"Pak al je uitrusting en ik heb er eentje voor je klaar in een wip."

"Dankjewel."

"Alsjeblieft jongeman," de oude winkelier overhandigde Harry een kleine steen.

"Dankjewel, hoeveel ben ik je schuldig?"

"Maak je daar niet druk over Harry," de man glimlachte als antwoord op Harry's geschokte gezichtsuitdrukking, "beschouw het als een 'dankjewel' voor het waarschuwen, en een 'sorry' voor het het ontkennen en de laster. Welnu, de Viavia is niet traceerbaar en brengt je naar Holland in ongeveer..." Harry verdween, "nul seconden. Ik hoop dat je vind waar je naar zoekt, jongeman."

...

'Pandemonium' is een gepaste term om de scene te beschrijven die zich afspeelde op de stoep van de Ligusterlaan 4 toen de Duffelingen aankwamen zonder Harry. Binnen enkele minuten stond Albus Perkamentus met verschillende leden van de Orde op de stoep om hun onderzoek te starten.

"De Duffelingen zeggen dat ze hem uit de auto moesten laten midden in Londen, professor," sprak een van de Orde leden tegen Perkamentus, "zeggen dat hij niet bij hen wilde blijven en besloot om maar te vertrekken."

"Ik heb iets in de auto gevonden dat van Harry was," riep Remus Lupos zwaaiend met een pamflet, "het is doordrenkt in Harry's geur."

"Dankjewel Remus, Albus nam het pamflet over, "ik geloof dat het tijd is dat ik eens met Harry's vrienden ga kletsen over waar hij zou kunnen zijn."

...

Het schoolhoofd verscheen in voor een grote huis en belde aan.

"Hallo," een mooie vrouw verscheen aan de deur, "waarmee kan ik u helpen?"

"Gegroet," sprak Perkamentus, "ik ben het schoolhoofd van Hermelien's school, en ik vroeg mij af of ik met haar zou kunnen spreken."

"Maar natuurlijk," knikte de vrouw, "kom vooral binnen."

"Graag."

"Professor Perkamentus," een jonge vrouw met een warrige bos krulhaar verscheen bovenaan de trap, "Ik ben blij dat u mijn brief kreeg, maar ik verwachtte u hier niet zo snel."

"Ik ben bang dat ik geen brief heb gekregen juffrouw Griffel," Perkamentus glimlachte vriendelijk, "wat is het probleem?"

"Ik kreeg een vreemde brief van Harry waarvan ik dacht dat u op de hoogte zou moeten worden gebracht," de intelligente heks keek bezorgd, "ik hoopte eigenlijk dat u zou willen kijken of alles wel goed met hem gaat."

"Ik ben bang dat ik slecht nieuws heb," Perkamentus haalde diep adem, "Harry dwong zijn oom om hem ergens midden in Londen uit de auto te laten, en hij is al een paar uur vermist."

"U denkt toch niet dat hij gekidnapt is?"

"Wees gerust dat ik geen informatie heb die me tot die conclusie zou brengen," het schoolhoofd stak een hand in zijn gewaad en haalde het pamflet te voorschijn dat Remus Lupos gevonden had. "Ik ben bang dat dit de enige aanwijzing is die wij hebben. De brochure die we in de auto van zijn familie vonden."

"Mag ik dat zien professor?" Hermelien pakte het pamflet voorzichtig aan. "Dit ziet er uit als een folder van een van de goede doelen die in het Dreuzel gedeelte van Kings Cross stonden."

"Waarom denk je dat Harry het mee de auto in genomen heeft?"

"Nou, dit goede doel zet zich in voor stervende kinderen en... oh nee." De mooie jonge heks werd spontaan bleek. "Harry denkt dat hij zal sterven!"

"Hoe bedoel je dat, juffrouw Griffel?" Vroeg het schoolhoofd meteen, "En hoe kom je daarbij?"

"Dit pamflet is van de stichting 'Doe een Wens', ze proberen terminaal zieke kinderen de gelukkigste dag in hun leven te bezorgen," Hermelien zwaaide met het pamflet om te benadrukken wat ze zei, "Harry moet iets te weten zijn gekomen waardoor hij in de veronderstelling is dat hij niet lang meer zal leven."

"Ach zo," de schouders van het schoolhoofd zakten, "is dat waarom hij niet terug is gegaan naar de Ligusterlaan?"

"Hij wil het beste maken van de tijd die hij nog heeft," Hermelien vocht tegen haar tranen, "niet verpesten in het gezelschap van mensen die hij haat."

"Dankjewel, je was ontzettend behulpzaam," het schoolhoofd gaf Hermelien een trieste glimlach voordat hij verdween met een zachte pop.

Nadat Albus Perkamentus was verdwenen, rende Hermelien naar haar kamer en las het korte briefje dat samen met Hedwig was gekomen opnieuw. Ze hield het dicht tegen haar borstkas aan terwijl ze haar tranen liet vallen en hoopte voor de veilige terugkeer van haar beste vriend.

_Hermelien,_

_Zorg alsjeblieft voor Hedwig; Ik wil leven voordat ik sterf._

_Harry_

(1) AP veld – in Engelse tekst "SEP field" oftewel "Somebody Else's Problem field", ruwweg vertaald "Andermans Probleem veld". Dit is een referentie naar Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy (Transgalactisch Liftershandboek), een serie waarvan ik de boeken of dvd's niet in het Nederlands bezit. Online kon ik niet snel de officiële vertaling vinden, kan iemand mij hier helpen?


	2. Het avontuur begint

**2, Het avontuur begint**

Harry's hand ging direct naar zijn toverstok nadat de ruk van de Viavia verdween.

"Welkom in Amsterdam," een man in een vreemd uniform groette hem met een lach.

Terwijl hij langzaam zijn hand van zijn toverstok af haalde keek Harry naar waar de stem vandaan kwam en zag een blonde man in een vreemd uniform.

"Hallo."

"Papieren?" De man hield zijn hand op in verwachting.

"Um, een moment geduld alstublieft," probeerde Harry tijd te rekken, "ik weet dat ik ze hier ergens heb..."

"Neem je tijd," de lichaamstaal van de man werd duidelijk koeler terwijl hij Harry begon te ogen met achterdocht.

"Een seconde," Harry reikte in zijn nieuwe rugzak, terwijl hij een manier probeerde te verzinnen om te zorgen dat zijn vakantie niet zou eindigen voordat 't goed en wel begonnen was terwijl zijn vingers tegen een lederen boekje aan streken. Hij haalde het te voorschijn om te zien wat het überhaupt was.

"Dank u meneer," de man pakte het boekje uit Harry's handen en begon het te bekijken. "Oh het spijt me, meneer Zwart, ik had niet door dat u tijd aan het rekken was uit schaamte en niet om een andere reden."

"Ja, nou, ik..." reageerde Harry eloquent.

"Je hoeft niets te zeggen," de man stempelde verschillende pagina's in het kleine boekje, "ik begrijp hoe het is om een vreemde naam te hebben en niemand hoeft meer dan uw achternaam te weten."

"Dank je," Harry nam zijn paspoort terug en vroeg, "weet je toevallig ergens een goede plek om te overnachten?"

"Naar buiten en direct links, twee straten verderop, je kunt het niet missen."

"Dank je," Harry knikte naar de man, "goeie dag."

"U ook meneer Zwart," de douane agent grijnsde nog 'n keer voordat hij hem door de poort leidde.

De seconde dat hij uit het zicht van de douane agent was, trok Harry het kleine lederen boekje – zijn paspoort wist hij nu – te voorschijn en opende het om te kijken wat precies de aandacht van de man had getrokken. Het duurde hem een paar seconden voordat hij het vond in de naam sectie.

Blijkbaar heette hij 'Padamus Da Grim Nomed Zwart', waaruit bleek dat de winkelier uit de Wegisweg veel te veel wist, en maar een vreemd gevoel voor humor had.

Het duurde Harry ongeveer vijf minuten om het hotel te vinden en een kamer te krijgen. Terwijl hij naar zijn bed liep verheugde Harry zich op een kort dutje voordat hij de wereld zou gaan ontdekken. Pas op dat moment herinnerde hij zich het advies van de winkelier om de waarschuwing in de reisgids te lezen. Hij haalde het boekje tevoorschijn, bladerde naar de waarschuwing en begon te lezen.

_Een waarschuwing aan ouders met kinderen van school leeftijd:_

_Een onbekend feit is dat de traceer bezweringen op de toverstokken van minderjarige kinderen die door verschillende overheden in de toverwereld geplaatst zijn alleen effectief zijn in het land van herkomst. Dit betekend dat wanneer een traceer bezwering in Groot Brittannië geplaatst is, het automatische gevolg is dat uw minderjarig kind kan toveren in het buitenland zonder een aanwezige pakkans. Dit probleem word verder buiten proportie geblazen door de Ignotus bezwering die gebruikt kan worden om de traceerbezwering te verwijderen van een getraceerde toverstok. Dit probleem is niet onoverkomelijk zolang de uw kind niet de Dolus bezwering leert en uitvoert. Wanneer de Dolus bezwering niet word uitgevoerd kunt u de toverstok van uw kind regelmatig controleren met een aantal detectie spreuken om er zeker van te zijn dat uw kind geen gebruik maakt van de afwezige traceerbezweringen. Maar wanneer uw kind de Dolus bezwering uitvoert na de Ignotus bezwering is er geen bekende methode om de toverstok van uw kind accuraat te kunnen controleren zonder de hulp van de ministerie gemandateerde traceer bezweringen omdat de Dolus bezwering onjuiste resultaten oplevert en het aanbrengen van nieuwe traceerbezweringen verhinderd. _

_Slechts voor informatie doeleinden zijn de juiste toverstokbewegingen en uitspraak voor zowel de Ignotus als de Dolus bezwering te vinden onderaan deze pagina. In die noot zal het u ook niet ontgaan dat in deze reisgids aan het begin van de sectie van een land een lijst met illegale en handige toverspreuken vermeld staan, ook slechts voor informatie doeleinden._

Harry knipperde met zijn ogen en een grijns verscheen op zijn gezicht toen hij realiseerde waarom de winkelier er op stond dat hij de waarschuwing vooraan in de gids zou lezen voor hij ook maar iets zou doen. Nog geen dag op pad en alles begon er al beter uit te zien.

Hij plaatste de gids terug in z'n rugzak en strekte zich uit op zijn bed voor een paar uurtjes slaap. Per slot van rekening, zelfs een sociaal achtergesteld kind dat is opgegroeid in een bezemkast wist dat Amsterdam 's nachts het beste was.

Op de Wallen was Harry overweldigd door wat er te zien was, te ruiken, de lichten en mensen. Al loerend door een van de vele ramen leerde Harry meer over de menselijke anatomie dan in alle lessen die hij zich van de basisschool herinnerde. En zijn wandeling van een luttele twintig minuten leerde hem meer over de wereld dan al zijn vorige jaren bij elkaar.

Met een rood gezicht van de duizelingwekkende nieuwe indrukken trok Harry zich snel terug naar de relatieve veiligheid van zijn hotelkamer. Hij besloot dat het misschien toch beter was om de stad overdag te ontdekken, in de hoop dat het nachtleven dan minder overweldigend zou zijn.

De daaropvolgende ochtend werd Harry vroeg wakker; hij kleedde zich snel aan en liep de lobby van het hotel in.

"Goede morgen," knikte hij naar een stel Zweedse rugzaktoeristen.

"Hallo," de twee Zweedse meiden grinnikten bij het zien van zijn verwarde gezicht, "is dit je eerste keer hier in Amsterdam?"

"Ja dat klopt, alles is zo..."

"Het kan een beetje overweldigend zijn, niet waar?" Knikte Zweeds Heet Meisje nummer twee, "we zijn hier al verschillende keren geweest en wij vinden het soms nog overweldigend."

"Als je hier al verschillende keren bent geweest, wat raad je mij aan om te doen?" Vroeg Harry het voluptueuze tweetal.

"Ga naar een van de coffee shops en bestel brownies," stelde Zweeds Heet Meisje nummer een voor met een knipoog.

"Dank je," lachte Harry vrolijk, "Ik kan inderdaad wel wat zoets gebruiken."

Al gedag zwaaiend naar zijn twee nieuwe vrienden stak Harry de straat over naar een van Amsterdam's beruchte coffee shops.

"Goede morgen," groette de Barista hem, "wat kan ik voor je doen vandaag?"

"Een stel meiden raadde mij aan om jouw brownies te proberen."

"Ok," knikte de man vrolijk, "iets te drinken?"

"Heb je een kop thee met melk voor mij?" Na de bevestigende knik van de man ging Harry door. "giet de thee bij de melk, en roer alsjeblieft niet."

"Ga ergens zitten en het komt er zo aan."

Harry knikte naar de man en zocht een plekje bij de hoektafeltjes.

"Geniet er van," de man gaf Harry een veelbetekenende glimlach voordat hij weer achter zijn bar ging staan.

Na een eerste voorzichtige hap van het gebak was Harry verbaasd over hoe goed het wel niet smaakte, chocolade-achtig met een hint van iets dat hij niet kon plaatsen.

Harry voelde langzaam een vreemde soort kalmte in zijn lichaam ontstaan terwijl hij zijn thee dronk. Voor de eerste keer sinds hij zich kon herinneren voelde hij zich ontspannen, voelde hij zich als een normaal persoon, alsof al zijn problemen niets meer uitmaakten.

Na een paar uur en verschillende koppen thee betaalde Harry, en liep uit de coffee shop met het doel ergens aan een boulevard een plekje te vinden waar hij kon lunchen.

Slechts een moment nadat Harry een tafeltje had gevonden was zijn rustige dag verpest door het onmiskenbare geluid van vier Verschijnselingen.

Er van uitgaande dat de Orde hem gevonden had en zijn vakantie ten einde was gekomen, keek Harry uit het raam en schrok toen hij zag dat het geen Orde leden waren, maar vier personen in zwarte mantels en witte maskers.

In een oogwenk was Harry uit zijn stoel verdwenen en stond Harry in de keuken.

"Hebben jullie kookolie?" Harry greep de verbijsterde kok bij zijn shirt.

"Daar zo," de nerveuze kok keek schichtig naar de duidelijk gestoorde man, "daar heb je alle olie waar je om kunt vragen."

Harry greep twee grote flessen, en haastte zich naar de voorkant van het café richting de zojuist gearriveerde groep duistere tovenaars.

"We weten dat je hier bent, Potter," riep een van de gemaskerde mannen, "kom nu te voorschijn zodat geen van deze Dreuzels hoeven gewond te raken."

Fronsend in ergernis gooide Harry de twee flessen richting de groep, en raakte ze met een verbrijzel bezwering.

"Daar issie, grijp hem," riep de leider, die zag waar de toverspreuk vandaan kwam.

De drie andere Dooddoeners volgden het bevel, om direct uit te glijden in de olie die op de tegels lag. Harry maakte direct korte metten met ze door een paar goed geplaatste Reducto's en binnen een paar seconden stond geen Dooddoener meer overeind.

Nadat Harry al hun toverstokken gesommeerd had, benaderde hij de gevallen Dooddoeners behoedzaam, alles dat nog bewoog raakte hij met een Paralitis. Harry liep naar de leider en verwijderde het masker en de mantel.

"Enervatio," Harry lachte naar de leider van het team met een gemene glimlach, "wat precies is jullie doel hier?"

"Ik zeg helemaal niets," snauwde de Dooddoener opstandig, "ik ken mijn rechten, jij kunt mij niets maken."

"Dat is niet helemaal waar," lachte Harry smalend, "ik ben namelijk nergens in dienst bij een magische overheid."

"Dus?"

"Dus ik kan met jou blijven spelen totdat iemand van de Nederlandse overheid komt opdagen.

"D-dat durf je niet," reageerde de Dooddoener nerveus; "jij bent een van de _good guys._"

"Nee dat ben ik niet, reageerde Harry, "ik ben slechts iemand op vakantie. Welnu, we kunnen kijken hoeveel botten ik bij jou kan breken voordat de wetshandhavers komen óf we kunnen praten."

"We zijn hier om Harry Potter te pakken."

"Hoe vond je hem?"

"Een van de volgers van de Heer van het Duister in Zweinstein heeft een naspoor bezwering op de jongen geplaatst in de hoop uit te vinden waar hij 's zomers woont. Ik denk dat die Dreuzel liefhebber van een schoolhoofd niet eens de moeite heeft genomen om 'm te controleren."

"Paralitis," Harry keek neer op de Dooddoener in afschuw, blijkbaar was Marten aan het rekruteren; en het bleek dat hij geen _bekwame_ nieuwe volgers heeft kunnen vinden.

"Schouwers, blijf waar je bent," verschillende tovenaars in officieel uitziende gewaden kwamen voorzichtig dichterbij, "plaats je toverstok langzaam op de grond en doe je handen omhoog."

"Ik leg mijn toverstok liever niet op de grond," Harry lette er op dat hij geen plotselinge bewegingen maakte, "een van deze idioten zou bij bewustzijn kunnen zijn, en als dat het geval is geef ik ze liever niet mijn toverstok."

"Hou in dat geval je toverstok vast bij de punt en hou 'm boven je hoofd," commandeerde een intimiderend uitziende heks, "en loop vervolgens naar mij toe."

"Ok," ging Harry akkoord, "ik geloof niet dat je me zult geloven wanneer ik zeg dat ik hier niets mee te maken had?" Harry keek een moment hoopvol om zich heen en zuchtte. "Dat dacht ik al."

"Ik pak je toverstok en dan geef jij me een verklaring," de heks gaf de toverstok aan een van haar collega's, "beweeg niet."

"Zo stil als een stambeeld," Harry moest moeite doen niet te fronsen.

De heks was direct meer ontspannen toen hij Harry's toverstok had overgenomen, "meneer, wilt u nu uw verklaring geven?"

"Natuurlijk," Harry knikte en vroeg toen hoopvol, "ik zal vast niet mijn verklaring mogen geven terwijl ik iets te eten vind?"

"Zo lang als je niet bij hun hoort," de man wees naar de Dooddoeners, "wat is je verhaal dan, meneer...?"

"Zwart." Harry gaf zijn meest charmerende glimlach, "mag ik mijn armen nu omlaag doen, ik begin kramp te krijgen."

"Dat mag je," knikte de vrouw. "Ik ben Schouwer Annie van der Meijer, kun je mij vertellen wat hier is voorgevallen?"

"Nou, ik had hier net een tafeltje gevonden om te gaan lunchen toen zij kwamen opdagen." Harry wees naar de Dooddoeners, "ik sprintte naar de keuken en haalde daar twee flessen olie, en gebruikte die in combinatie met een paar goed geplaatste spreuken om ze zo onschadelijk te maken."

"Had je daar hulp bij?" Vroeg Schouwer van der Meijer meteen.

"Nee," schudde Harry zijn hoofd. Zodra hij haar geschokte blik zag verduidelijkte hij, "wat we hier zien is zonder meer het zwakste van wat Voldemort in zijn ranken heeft; dat en ik had geluk en het element van verrassing aan mijn kant."

"Ach zo," de vrouw knikte, "wil je daar verder nog iets aan toevoegen?"

"De leider zei iets over een traceerbezwering om zo iemand na te jagen." Harry fronste nu, "en achterdochtig als ik ben, vroeg ik mij af of je zou willen kijken of er toevallig een traceerbezwering op mij geplaatst is, en als dat het geval is of je die wilt verwijderen?"

"Maar natuurlijk," de vrouw maakte een paar complexe toverstokbewegingen, "je had gelijk, er was zo een spreuk op je geplaatst maar ik geloof niet dat dat door een Dooddoener gedaan is."

"Waarom niet?"

"Het was door een amateur gedaan; ik geloof niet dat de gene die dit gedaan heeft al klaar met school is."

"Dank je," Harry gaf haar een opgeluchte glimlach, "waarschijnlijk een geintje dan, maar je kunt nooit voorzichtig genoeg zijn."

"Dat ben ik met je eens," knikte de Schouwer, "ga ergens zitten, zodra we horen dat de verhalen van de getuigen overeen komen met dat van jou krijg je je toverstok terug en ben je vrij om te gaan."

"Dank je," zei Harry beleefd, "mag ik je nog wat vragen?"

"Dat mag je."

"Zijn dit soort aanvallen normaal hier in Nederland?"

"Nee," de vrouw pauzeerde om er over na te denken, "ik geloof dat dit slechts de tweede is in zeker twintig jaar, normaal zijn ze alleen actief binnen de UK."

"Dank je," glimlachte Harry, "met een beetje geluk duurt het twintig jaar voordat je hier nog zo'n aanval hebt."

"Ik zou het fijner vinden als we überhaupt niet met zo'n aanvallen te maken hadden," de vrouw haalde haar schouders op, "als je hier even blijft wachten overleg ik kort met mijn collega's voordat we verdergaan."

"Zeker," Harry ging zitten op de rand van het trottoir.

De vrouw lachte Harry nog een keer toe en liep buiten gehoorafstand naar een groep Schouwers. "En?"

"De getuigen vertellen allemaal dat een groep mannen in zwarte gewaden uit het niets verschenen en over iets begonnen te roepen in het Engels," de man keek naar zijn notities. "Die man – Zwart – kwam uit 't café en viel aan, liep daarna naar de gevallen Dooddoeners en raakte ze met een rood licht, en toen arriveerden wij. Het klinkt alsof het gevecht voorbij was binnen twee minuten."

"Ok," de vrouw knipperde in verbazing, "wat nog meer?"

Nog een andere Schouwer haalde zijn notitieboekje te voorschijn, "alle verdachten zijn geraakt door verschillende Reducto vloeken en verlammers, het ziet er naar uit dat ze niet eens de tijd hadden om terug te vechten," hij keek naar Harry, "wie hij ook is, hij verspilt zijn tijd niet."

Schouwer van der Meijer pakte haar eigen notitieboekje te voorschijn, "we hebben een man van onbekende nationaliteit en leeftijd die op eigen houtje vier Dooddoeners heeft verslagen voordat ze de kans hadden om zich te verdedigen. Dat komt, volgens zijn professionele mening, omdat het slechts nieuwe rekruten waren. Hij spreekt perfect Nederlands met een Haarlems accent, en..." De vrouw pauzeerde, "hij heeft een onbekend magisch effect dat het bijzonder moeilijk maakt om te beschrijven hoe hij er uit ziet. Heeft iemand enig idee waar we in hemelsnaam mee te maken hebben?"

"Wie hij ook is, hij is goed," een van de mannen beet op zijn lip, "ik ken de meeste Schouwers in Nederland, dus misschien een ervaren Schouwer uit het buitenland?"

"Dat geloof ik niet," schudde een ander zijn hoofd, "de mensen die goed genoeg zijn om zoiets voor elkaar te krijgen kan ik op één hand tellen, en de meesten van hen missen lichaamsonderdelen – zoiets kun je niet camoufleren."

"En zij die geen lichaamsonderdelen missen?" vroeg van der Meijer zachtjes.

"Te lang blootgesteld aan de Cruciatusvloek, die zijn kasplantjes geworden," zei de Schouwer verdrietig, "ik heb geen flauw idee wie hij is of waar hij vandaan kwam."

"Dat begrijp ik," van der Meijer knikte, "ik ga nog eens met 'm praten in de hoop een langere verklaring te krijgen, misschien verspreekt hij zich."

"Ik zou er niet van uit gaan," de man pauzeerde, "mannen zoals hij maken geen fouten."

"Wens me succes," zei ze over haar terwijl ze terug liep naar de mysterieuze meneer Zwart.

"En?" Harry lachte haar toe.

"Je verhaal klopt," knikte ze, "als je wilt, kunnen we naar een restaurant gaan zodat je een uitgebreidere verklaring kunt geven."

"Prima," zei Harry, "enig idee wat hier een goede plek is om te eten?"

"Zit je graag op een magische plek of liever niet?"

"Dat maakt me niets uit," grinnikte Harry, "zo lang als wat ze serveren goed smaakt, en er genoeg van is."

"In dat geval raad ik de magische kant van de Kalverstraat aan, daar zit een restaurant dat claimt alles te serveren waar de klant zin in heeft."

"Dat klinkt goed, is het ver van hier?"

"Een klein stukje verderop."

"Waar wachten we dan nog op?" Reageerde Harry, die ondertussen toch wel heel graag ergens wilde gaan lunchen.

Harry volgde de Nederlandse wetshandhaver door verschillende straatjes tot ze bij een klein café uitkwamen waar het Dreuzel gedeelte ophield, en het magische gedeelte van de straat begon.

"Hier zijn we dan."

"Super," Harry gaf het café een goedkeurende blik, "laten we dan meer ergens gaan zitten."

Een ober sprak ze meteen aan. "Volg mij alstublieft. Had u graag een menu?"

"Nee bedankt," zei Harry, "over een paar minuten weet ik wat ik wil bestellen, maar zou je mij alvast wat te drinken kunnen brengen?"

"Meteen meneer."

"Ik ben bang dat ik weinig weet over Nederlands voedsel," lachte Harry naar de Schouwer. "Wat zou je mij aanraden?"

Na een moment stilte antwoordde ze, "Ikzelf hou altijd van het Limburgs Zuurvlees."

"Dank je, voel je trouwens vrij om ook wat voor jezelf te bestellen."

"Dankjewel."

Na een tijdje had de ober hun bestelling en de nieuwsgierige Schouwer trok haar notitieboekje tevoorschijn, met een zichtbaar verlangen haar vragen beantwoord te krijgen.

"Dus, meneer Zwart," ze nam een moment om haar gedachten op orde te krijgen, "wat deed u denken dat die Dooddoeners nieuwe rekruten waren?"

"Ervaring," Harry nam een slok van zijn drankje, "ondertussen heb ik ...aanvaringen gehad met verschillende van zijn trouwste volgers, en die zijn stuk voor stuk aanzienlijk sneller met het vervloeken van alles dat beweegt." Hij pauzeerde een moment. "Voldemort heeft bijzonder weinig volgers die méér zijn dan de gemiddelde draaideur-crimineel, en zelfs bij zijn trouwste volgers zie je dat ze vaak sadistischer zijn dan bekwaam – en de vier die ik vandaag tegenkwam kunnen niet eens op tegen _die_ lage standaard."

"Achzo," de vrouw toonde haar verrassing niet, "denkt u dat we meer van hen zullen zien?"

"Geen idee," Harry nam nog een slok, "ik gok dat ze niet op een officiële missie waren, er is dus zelfs een dikke kans dat Volde niet eens de moeite zal nemen ze te helpen ontsnappen."

"Waarom denkt u dat?"

"Het klonk alsof ze iemand aan het najagen waren, en in een officiële jacht op iemand zou er een hoger geplaatste Dood-idioot mee zijn gekomen om de rest te babysitten; en voor een belangrijk doelwit zou er een van zijn trouwste volgers bij zijn geweest," Harry stopte toen de ober terug kwam met het voedsel en wachtte tot de man buiten luisterafstand was. "De nietsnut die deze groep aanvoerde was duidelijk nog steeds laag geplaatst in de pik orde; ik denk dat ze zelf op het dwaze idee zijn gekomen om op deze missie te gaan, in de hoop een doelwit te elimineren en daarmee in de gratie te vallen bij hun meester."

"Ach zo," 'duidelijk een professional', dacht de vrouw. "Het viel me op dat u begon met een paar tamelijk... dodelijke spreuken voordat u overschakelde naar de verlammende toen je de Dooddoeners eigenlijk al allemaal te pakken had?"

"Ja dat klopt," bevestigde Harry, "nog zo'n les die ik de pijnlijke manier geleerd heb, een verlammer op 'n individu in een groep is makkelijk om te verbreken, maar met gebroken botten zorg je dat je tegenstander niet overeind kán komen."

"Dat zal ik herinneren, maar wie bent u eigenlijk meneer Zwart?"

"Ik ben slechts een man op vakantie die op zoek is naar iets dat hij verloren is."

"En wat is dat dan?"

"M'n leven," antwoordde Harry verdrietig.


	3. Sluipen door de tulpen

**3, Sluipen door de tulpen**

"Oh", Van der Meijer keek hem medelijdend aan, "te veel gezien, en nu is het genoeg?"

"Ik heb nooit een vakantie gehad," Harry leek te staren in het niets, "mijn hele leven heb ik nooit de kans gehad om rustig te ontspannen; ik wil gewoon de kans krijgen om dingen te doen waar ik nooit de mogelijkheid toe gehad heb, ik denk dat ik dat op z'n minst verdien."

"Dat ben ik met u eens, meneer Zwart," ze zag hem uit zijn mijmeringen opschrikken, "en ik hoop dat de rest van uw vakantie wat rustiger is dan vandaag."

"Dankjewel," Harry concentreerde zich op de Schouwer die voor hem zat, "maar laten we het maar weer hebben over dat incident, heb je nog meer vragen voor mij?"

"Een paar," de vrouw keek in haar notitieboekje, "van de ene professional tegen de ander, hoe zou jij in het vervolg omgaan met Dooddoener activiteiten in Nederland?"

"Ik zou aanraden de veiligheidsmaatregelen van je gevangenissen nogmaals na te lopen." Harry dronk nog wat. "Bijvoorbeeld, ik ben er van overtuigd dat een van de belangrijkste redenen voor de massa uitbraak van Azkaban eiland eerder dit jaar in Groot Brittannië te maken hebben met het feit dat het Britse ministerie een blind vertrouwen had in de Dementors."

"Dat snap ik," Schouwer van der Meijer maakte nog een paar aantekeningen, "toevallig ook nog duelleer advies?"

"Wat veel professionals in de rechtshandhaving schijnen te vergeten is dat ze beter opgeleid zijn dan de meeste Dooddoeners; het probleem is dat de Dood-idioten en natuurlijk de hoofd-Dood-idioot zelf zo een ontzettend vreselijke, gruwelijke reputaties hebben, dat iedereen spontaan vergeet hoe incompetent ze eigenlijk wel niet zijn." Harry lachte verdrietig, "maar vergeet vooral nooit dat ze desondanks gevaarlijk zijn, en ben altijd op je hoede, zelfs wanneer je denkt dat ze geen kwaad meer kunnen doen. Een goede vriend van mij is bijna gestorven door zo een 'onschadelijke' Dooddoener."

"Dank je, iets anders dat u zou willen delen?"

"Ja, nog een ding," Harry legde zijn mes en vork neer en fixeerde op de vrouw met een intense blik, "neem het gevecht altijd serieus, zelfs wanneer je de bovenhand hebt, blijf ieder moment waakzaam. Ik... Ik verloor een zeer dierbare vriend omdat hij dat vergat."

"Dank je, om dat met mij te delen," ze glimlachte naar de intrigerende man die tegenover haar zat, "ik zal deze lessen niet snel vergeten."

"Mooi," knikte Harry verdrietig, "niets zou me gelukkiger maken dan het idee dat iemand geholpen zou kunnen zijn door een les uit mijn ervaringen. 't Helpt mij te pretenderen dat er nog iets goeds kwam uit al dat slechte."

Schouwer van der Meijer pauzeerde een moment omdat ze niet goed wist hoe ze moest reageren op zo een dergelijke uitspraak. "Wat zijn de plannen voor de rest van uw vakantie, meneer Zwart?"

"Nou," Harry forceerde zichzelf om te glimlachen, "ik zat te denken om hier verschillende musea te bezoeken, en misschien de beroemde Tulpenvelden, daarna wilde ik eigenlijk zien waar ik vanzelf terecht zou komen."

"Zou u er bezwaar tegen hebben contactinformatie achter te laten?" Vroeg de Schouwer snel, "ik geloof dat het hoofd van de magische rechtshandhaving u graag nog een keer zou willen ontmoeten in de toekomst."

"Maar natuurlijk," Harry schreef zijn hotel met kamernummer op een servetje, "hier verblijf ik nu ik in Nederland ben, voor daarna heb ik geen idee waar ik zou kunnen zijn."

"Dankjewel, ik geloof dat dit voldoende is," zei ze terwijl ze op stond. "Laat mij alsjeblieft de rekening betalen; dat is het laatste wat mijn collega's en ik voor u kunnen doen na de assistentie die u ons vandaag gaf."

"Dank je," Harry stond op, "als je me vandaag nog zou willen spreken ben ik te vinden in de musea, ik gok dat ik rond een uur of zeven of acht terug ben bij mijn hotel."

"Dankjewel voor uw tijd, meneer Zwart," de Schouwer stak haar hand uit, "we zullen in de nabije toekomst nog een keer contact met u opnemen."

"Prima, Schouwer van der Meijer," zei Harry terwijl hij haar hand schudde, "ik help graag, op welke manier dan ook."

Harry en van der Meijer zeiden elkaar gedag, en Harry ging op weg naar zijn nieuwe avontuur, om meer herinneringen te maken die hij zou kunnen koesteren.

…

De wandeling naar het Rembrandthuis museum op de Jodenbreestraat was relatief kort en Harry's enthousiasme groeide met iedere stap. Hij wilde het misschien niet graag toegeven, maar Harry had altijd al een zwak voor kunst; het leek hem altijd het enige beroep waar het trauma uit zijn jeugd daadwerkelijk iets zou kunnen toevoegen.

Kunst was altijd een van de weinige plezieren die Harry in zijn leven had gehad. Wanneer hij vroeger in zijn bezemkast zat opgesloten, wist hij zichzelf altijd te kalmeren door zijn ogen te sluiten en zichzelf voor te stellen wat voor een pracht kunstenaars konden maken met slechts hun verbeelding, en een beetje verf.

Harry's dag kon niet meer stuk toen hij door het voormalige woonhuis van een van zijn favoriete meesters liep. Ieder doek an sich was genoeg voor Harry om zich te verwonderen om de pracht daarvan. Hij moest zichzelf forceren om door te lopen zodat hij alles kon zien en tijd overhebben voor andere musea zoals dat van Van Gogh. Terwijl hij die dag in verschillende musea honderden kunstwerken zag, voelde hij een diepgaand gevoel van spijt over het idee dat hij door Voldemort's toedoen in alle waarschijnlijkheid nooit meer terug zou kunnen komen.

Vlak voordat hij door de voordeur van zijn hotel liep, kon Harry het niet laten om de meesterwerken die hij vandaag had gezien te vergelijken met de schilderijen in Zweinstein. Aldoende kwam hij al snel tot een conclusie, "pah, amateurs," mompelde hij tegen zichzelf. In vergelijking tot wat hij vandaag mocht zien in de Amsterdamse musea waren de meeste 'top doeken' uit de toverwereld niets meer dan grove tekeningen waar een beetje magie aan was toegevoegd.

De twee Schouwers die de dag gespendeerd hadden met het discreet schaduwen van de enigmatische meneer Zwart hadden bijna een hartverzakking toen hun lange afstand microfoons het commentaar van de eigenaardige tovenaar oppikten.

Ze keken elkaar aan met een blik van verrassing gemixt met respect, en Verschijnselden direct naar hun bureau om te rapporteren wat ze hadden gezien. Hun aankomst werd begroet bij een hoop nieuwsgierige mensen en een hoofdinspecteur die maar al te graag wat meer wilde leren over de mysterieuze meneer Zwart.

"Peters, Jansen, geef me een snel rapport over hoe de surveillance van meneer Zwart gegaan is."

"Wat wil je eerst weten, Wieland?" Vroeg Mark Peters langzaam.

"Hoe hij zijn dag besteed heeft."

"Meneer Zwart heeft verschillende musea bezocht," antwoordde Peters snel.

"Had meneer Zwart door dat hij gevolgd werd?"

"We hadden geen indicatie dat hij door had tot hij gevolgd werd, tot aan het eind van de dag," de Schouwer pauzeerde terwijl hij terugdacht aan dat moment.

"En, Mark, wat gebeurde er toen?" Vroeg hoofdinspecteur, terwijl hij zijn collega's voornaam gebruikte.

"Aan het eind van de dag, schudde meneer Zwart zijn hoofd terwijl hij smalend lachte, en mompelde zachtjes het woord 'amateurs'," de man likte zijn lippen. "Ik weet niet zeker of het de bedoeling was dat we dat zouden horen, maar aan de hand van wat we eerder speculeerden over de geschiedenis van meneer Zwart en zijn talenten, maar we geloven dat hij vanaf het begin door had dat hij gevolgd werd."

"Was dat de enige indicatie die je daarvan had?"

"De enige waar we zeker van zijn," reageerde Jansen. "Maar hij heeft vandaag verschillende keren in etalage ruiten gekeken; wij dachten dat hij keek naar de producten, maar daar zijn we nu niet meer zo zeker van..."

"Wat denken jullie?" Vroeg Wieland.

"Nu denk ik dat hij reflecties in de ramen bestudeerde, en ik denk ook dat we rekening moeten houden met de mogelijkheid dat hij de hele tijd op de hoogte was van onze aanwezigheid."

"Maak je er maar niet druk om," Schouwer Wieland wreef in zijn ogen. "Ik weet dat er geen mogelijkheid is dat een normale verdachte jullie in de gaten zou hebben in een normale surveillance operatie. We wisten dat hij goed was, nu weten we alleen hoe goed."

"Maar dan nog, het stoort mij dat hij ons heeft kunnen opmerken, en dat _wij_ niet eens door hadden dat _hij_ ons aan het bekijken was," Jansen beet op zijn onderlip.

Je hoeft je er niet voor te schamen dat je verslagen bent bij de beste." Troostte Wieland zijn twee inspecteurs, en je hoeft je er niet voor te schamen om opgemerkt te worden door iemand zo goed als deze meneer Zwart."

...

Harry was in een goede bui toen hij de volgende ochtend wakker werd. Het bezoeken van verschillende musea had er blijkbaar voor gezorgd dat zijn onderbewustzijn een stuk beter materiaal had om mee te werken dan normaal – een nacht slaap zonder nachtmerries.

Hij kleedde zich snel aan, en verliet het hotel om zich naar de magische sectie van de Kalverstraat te begeven. Al lopend door een doolhof van magische steegjes werd Harry overvallen door vreemde geuren en aparte dingen om te zien. De magische sectie van de Kalverstraat vond hij echter niet. Met alle hoop verloren van het vinden van wat dan ook op eigen kracht liep hij de eerste de beste winkel in voor instructies naar het beroemdste deel van Magisch Holland.

"Kan ik u helpen?" Vroeg een van de winkelbediendes toen ze Harry zag binnenkomen.

"Ja," knikte Harry dankbaar, "ik hoopte dat je mij zou kunnen vertellen waar ik vervoer zou kunnen vinden naar de beroemde tulpenvelden en weer terug?"

"Twee deuren verderop, een winkel met de naam 'Bloemen Bezoek', zeg de man achter de balie wat je wilt, en hij regelt een tour of een Viavia afhankelijk van wat jij graag wilt," lachte de vrouw. "Nu je toch hier bent, heb je toevallig interesse in een camera? Ik kan me voorstellen dat het fijn is om wat te fotograferen wanneer je naar de beroemde tulpenvelden gaat."

"Natuurlijk," Harry knikte, het was wel zo beleeft om wat te kopen na alle hulp die hij gekregen had; en het was niet alsof hij het niet kon betalen. "Wat kun je mij aanraden?"

"Dat hangt er van af wat je er mee van plan bent, we hebben al toestellen vanaf tien Gulden. Ze glimlachte lief, "waarom vertel je me niet wat je denkt te doen met je camera, en dan vertel ik jou welke camera's daaraan voldoen, of als je liever zegt wat je er graag aan uitgeeft, kan ik je laten zien wat er in die prijscategorie te vinden is."

"Dank je," Harry concentreerde zich, "ik denk dat ik een camera nodig ga hebben die tegen een stootje kan – ik kom wel eens in de problemen en ik zou het jammer vinden als ik mijn camera zou moeten blijven vervangen."

"Iets anders?"

"Betrouwbaarheid," knikte Harry, "en klein, ik wil niet graag iets dat gigantisch veel ruimte in neemt, en het zou ook wel fijn zijn als het zijn eigen foto's kon ontwikkelen – beter zelfs wanneer ik de film niet zou hoeven vervangen."

"Ik denk dat ik precies heb wat jij zoekt," lachte de vrouw. "Maar ik ben bang dat ie wel aan de dure kant is," zei ze met een frons.

"Vertel me meer."

"Laat mij je 'm je tonen terwijl ik wat over de eigenschappen vertel," ze trok een van de camera's van de plank, "zoals je kunt zien is hij klein, slechts acht bij tien centimeter en hij is duurzaam genoeg om in ieder soort omgeving te kunnen functioneren – van een bergtop tot aan de bodem van de zee."

"Wauw," Harry was onder de indruk, "wat nog meer?"

"Wat typisch is voor deze camera is dat hij de functie van integrale transfiguratie heeft die ieder materiaal dat in het invoer-compartiment gaat in bruikbare film veranderd, en nog een functie die er voor zorgt dat de film in foto's ontwikkeld worden, die hij automatisch print door de gleuf hier aan de zijkant."

"En hoe zit het met de betrouwbaarheid?"

"Het heeft een zelf-repareer functie die alle fysieke problemen kan oplossen. Daarbij komt nog een driehonderd jaar garantie voor mogelijke magische problemen."

"Ik neem 'm," Harry haalde zijn portemonnee tevoorschijn en begon de juiste valuta er uit te halen, "dank je."

"Mijn genoegen, meneer," de winkelbediende lachte nogmaals naar hem, "veel plezier, en ik hoop dat uw camera u goed zal dienen."

"Dat komt wel goed," knikte Harry terwijl hij de deur uit liep.

Het duurde slechts een paar minuten voordat hij de winkel gevonden had die het jonge vrouw in de winkel genoemd had, en zodra hij naar binnen liep stond hij versteld van de kwaliteit van de boeketten die te koop stonden.

"Hallo?" Riep hij in wat een lege winkel leek, "is hier iemand?"

"Ja?" Een verbaasd uitziende man kwam achter de toonbank vandaan, "wat kan ik voor u doen?"

"Ik zou graag de tulpenvelden willen bezoeken," antwoordde Harry, "en mij werd verteld dat u mij zou kunnen helpen met het vervoer."

"Ja, dat klopt," knikte de man, "had je daar graag een gids bij?"

"Nee, ik wilde graag een paar uur er rustig naar kijken, en ik hoopte eigenlijk dat ik hier een Viavia zou kunnen krijgen voor heen en terug."

"Een moment alstublieft," de man verdween achter terug achter de balie. "Daar issie," zei hij toen hij weer tevoorschijn kwam met twee vreemd uitziende tulpenbeeldjes. "Hou de groene vast en zeg 'Kalverstraat' wanneer je graag terug wilt, en hou de rode vast en zeg 'tulp' wanneer je wilt vertrekken."

"Super," Harry betaalde de man en stapte de winkel uit, "tulp."

…

Harry voelde de typische ruk achter zijn navel, en struikelde bijna toen hij arriveerde op een gigantische vlakte met een adembenemend uitzicht van verschillende tulpenvelden.

Terwijl hij verschillende foto's nam van het prachtige uitzicht, dacht Harry dat andere mensen het vast raar zouden vinden dat een jongen van zijn leeftijd vrijwillig zijn tijd besteedde met het bezoeken van musea en het fotograferen van bloemen, maar na het zien van zoveel lelijkheid in zijn leven was het zijn overtuiging dat hij ook recht had op wat schoonheid.

Bovendien, het was niet alsof hij dat soort dingen kon uitstellen tot hij wat ouder was, niet wanneer het zijn lot was om de Heer van het Duister te vechten.

Hij besteedde een behoorlijke tijd op exact de zelfde plek, starend naar de liefelijkheid om zich heen, voordat hij de beslissing nam om de bloemen van wat dichterbij te bekijken. Na enkele minuten van het wandelen naast de velden was er een beweging in zijn ooghoek die zijn aandacht trok, en na nader onderzoek ontspande hij toen hij de bron van de beweging vond: een vreemd soort wezentjes die ontzettende pret met elkaar maakten in een van de tulpen.

Lachend van amusement om de capriolen van de vreemde wezentjes, nam hij verschillende foto's met zijn nieuwe camera. Met een laatste blik om zich heen en een zucht van spijt activeerde hij zijn Viavia en keerde terug naar Amsterdam.

"Goede avond, meneer Zwart," zeiden twee mannen terwijl ze hun penningen lieten zien direct op Harry's terugkomst.

"Hallo," regeerde Harry behoedzaam, "wat kan ik voor jullie betekenen vanavond?"

"De baas van de magische rechtshandhaving vroeg om een ontmoeting met haar," reageerde een van de twee mannen.

"Wanneer?"

"Nu, als dat mogelijk is," reageerde de man meteen, "maar als dat u niet uitkomt kunnen we het ook op een ander moment plannen." 

"Nu is prima," knikte Harry, "wat mij betreft kunnen we gaan."

Een van de twee mannen knikte en hield zijn penning naar voren, "mijn penning is ook een Viavia naar het departement; dus als je het zou willen aanraken kunnen we gaan."

"Ok," Harry activeerde de Viavia door het plaatsen van zijn hand op de penning.

"Welkom, meneer Zwart," een formidabel uitziende vrouw die een uniform droeg dat Harry ondertussen herkende als een Schouwers Uniform groette hem zodra hij landde. "Ik ben 't hoofd van de Schouwers, Sanne Vermeer, en ik stel het op prijs dat je mijn uitnodiging geaccepteerd hebt."

"Het leek me wel zo vriendelijk om ook meteen te komen," knikte Harry. "Wat was het waar je me graag over zou willen spreken?"

"Ik heb de rapporten van jou gevecht met de Dooddoeners gelezen, en ik zou deze gelegenheid willen gebruiken om je u danken namens mijn land voor uw doortastend optreden." De vrouw lachte, "en de levens die je zonder twijfel hebt gered met het onschadelijk maken van de Dooddoeners voordat ze de kans hadden kwaad te kunnen doen."

"Geen dank is nodig," probeerde Harry het voorval te bagatelliseren. "Ik deed gewoon wat iedereen zou doen als ze in mijn positie waren geweest."

"Dat ben ik niet met u eens, en belangrijker, dat is de minister niet met je eens." Vermeer's stem begon wat meer vastberaden te klinken. "Dus in erkenning van de dienst die u ons land hebt geleverd en de levens die u hebt gered is het mijn plezier om u in te wijden tot de Orde van de Leeuw."

"Dank u wel," Harry was overdonderd, "Nog nooit... Ik... Dank u wel."

"Dat begrijp ik," lachte Vermeer terwijl ze hem de medaille presenteerde, "mannen zoals u doen het niet voor het bedankje."

"Ik had dit nooit verwacht toen ik die Dooddoeners confronteerde," gebaarde Harry naar de medaille, "ik dacht alleen dat ze achter mij aan zaten en dat 't effectiever zou zijn om ze aan te vallen in plaats van weg te rennen."

"Maar zelfs wanneer u had geweten dat ze niet achter u aan zaten, zou u er van door zijn gegaan, of zou u in actie zijn gesprongen om onschuldige levens te redden?" Vroeg de hoofdinspecteur vriendelijk.

"Ik zou ze beschermd hebben, maar zoals ik al eerder zei, dat is niets bijzonders," beargumenteerde Harry. "Iedereen zou het zelfde gedaan hebben."

"Ik merk al dat ik u van niets anders zal kunnen overtuigen," lachte Vermeer, "dus ik zal het onderwerp veranderen, wat zijn uw plannen nu?"

"Ik zat te denken om naar Parijs te gaan," Harry haalde zijn schouders op, "ik heb altijd al de Eifel Toren willen zien, en daarna waar de wind mij heen blaast, denk ik."

"Uitstekend, dank u wel dat u uw reisplannen met me heeft willen delen." Knikte de hoofdinspecteur tevreden, "als u mij nu excuseert, er is een vergadering waar ik naar toe moet, en ik geloof dat u ondertussen wel terug wilt naar uw hotel."

"In dat geval, goedenacht mevrouw Vermeer, Harry gaf een trieste glimlach, "moge uw dromen beter zijn dan de mijne."

"Goedenacht meneer Zwart," reageerde de vrouw verdrietig, "en nogmaals bedankt voor de levens die u gered hebt."

**Ik weet dat de Orde van de Leeuw alleen kan uitgereikt worden in naam van de koning(in) en dat ze voor Nederlanders bedoeld zijn, maar ik ben slechts aan 't vertalen. In dit geval denk aan 't idee ipv de feitjes.**


	4. Welkom in de lichtstad

**4, Welkom in de lichtstad**

Later die nacht keerde Harry terug naar zijn hotelkamer en haalde direct zijn nieuwe camera tevoorschijn. Hij drukte de 'ontwikkel' knop om zijn foto's te ontwikkelen, om ze daarna rustig te bekijken. Hij was blij dat hij verschillende goede foto's had kunnen maken van het eigenaardige wezentje dat hij eerder gezien had die dag, al was hij een beetje teleurgesteld dat een paar andere foto's niet zo geslaagd waren als hij had gehoopt.

De foto's met het wezentje gingen allemaal een envelop in die hij adresseerde aan _De Kibbelaar_, Harry gniffelde terwijl hij zich Loena's reactie probeerde voor te stellen als ze de foto's van de aparte wezentjes met hun gekke gedrag zou zien.

Vervolgens gooide Harry de enige foto weg die er uitzag alsof hij niets meer dan een stukje weide had gefotografeerd. Hij pakte de overige foto's voorzichtig in en de rest van z'n rugtas, om vervolgens te gaan slapen.

De volgende ochtend was Harry al vroeg wakker, hij nam zijn rugzak op zijn schouder en liep naar de lobby.

"Goede morgen meneer Zwart, heeft u goed geslapen?" Vroeg de vriendelijke man achter de balie.

"Jazeker, dank je," knikte Harry terug; "ik heb besloten dat het tijd is voor mij om verder te gaan."

"Ach zo, u wilt graag uitchecken?" De man trok een formulier te voorschijn, "teken hier alstublieft,"

Harry vulde het formulier in en betaalde zijn rekening, "ik vroeg me af of jullie me ergens nog bij zouden kunnen helpen?"

"Maar natuurlijk, wat kan ik voor u doen?"

"Ik vroeg me af of je deze brief naar de UK zou willen verzenden?" Harry legde de envelop op de balie.

"Maar natuurlijk," de man nam de letter aan, "ik zal zorgen dat het direct op de post gaat."

"Dank je," Harry gaf de man nog een trieste glimlach, "en een fijne dag nog."

"U ook, meneer Zwart, en aarzel niet om weer gebruik te maken van onze accommodatie wanneer u weer een overnachtingsplaats nodig heeft in onze gezellige stad."

"Ik geloof niet dat ik hier nog terug zal kunnen komen," glimlachte Harry terwijl hij zich voorstelde hoe het zou zijn om lang genoeg te leven om nog een keer terug te keren, "vaarwel."

Harry verliet het hotel en binnen enkele minuten was hij al op het station; hij liep naar een loket en kocht een kaartje richting Parijs, en ging snel naar de wachtende trein. Terwijl hij in de trein zat te wachten tot deze zou vertrekken raakte Harry diep in gedachten. Hij wenste dat hij meer tijd zou hebben gehad in Nederland. Harry realiseerde zich donders goed dat er actief op hem gejaagd werd – nu zelfs door twee machtige mannen maar liefst – het zou niet slim zijn om te lang te blijven op één plek. Met pijn in het hart vertrok Harry uit de lage landen.

Terwijl Harry's trein het station verliet, waren twee Schouwers druk bezig om de hotelkamer die Harry eerder had gebruikt om te spitten, nieuwsgierig naar de (als dat het geval zou zijn) aanwijzingen die de mysterieuze meneer Zwart had achtergelaten.

"Wat heb je daar, Bisseling?" Vroeg een van de Schouwers aan zijn collega.

"Ik weet het niet zeker, Dubbeldam," de man tuurde naar de foto die hij had gevonden in de prullenbak, "het ziet er uit alsof hij een foto heeft gemaakt van een kaal stuk weide."

"Geef die foto eens hier," Schouwer Dubbeldam hield zijn hand op, "laat mij die foto eens bekijken."

"Wat denk jij er van?" Vroeg Bisseling nadat hij de foto aan zijn collega had gegeven, "waarom zou meneer Zwart die foto voor ons hebben achter gelaten?"

"Ik weet het niet z..." de ogen van de Schouwer puilden bijna uit van verrassing terwijl hij opnieuw begon te spreken met ontzag en ongeloof duidelijk aanwezig in zijn stem. "Ik geloof het niet."

"Wat?"

"Gisteren was het mijn taak om meneer Zwart te schaduwen, ze waren bang dat er nog meer Dooddoeners zouden komen en hem aanvallen, en ze wilden hem discrete beveiliging geven." Hij nam diep adem, "dat wij hem schaduwden is meneer Zwart eerder niet ontgaan, dus ze hadden mij een onzichtbaarheidsmantel gegeven."

"Dus?"

"Dus ik hou nu een foto vast van een stuk weide met twee voetafdrukken die daar zijn omdat ik daar sta," Dubbeldam keek naar zijn collega, "ze zeiden dat hij goed was, maar ik had nooit gedacht dat hij zó goed was."

"Hoe weet je dat hij geen magisch oog had of zo, zoals die Britse Schouwer?"

"We hebben hem daarop gecontroleerd," Dubbeldam ging op het bed zitten, "en onze scans bevestigden dat hij geen enkele vorm van Magisch Zicht gebruikte."

"Hoe wist hij dan dat jij daar was?" Vroeg Bisseling, "hoe kan hij dat geweten hebben?"

"Ervaring," zei Dubbeldam in een fluister, "hij zag mijn voetafdrukken, of misschien hoorde hij mij ademen, en hij liet deze foto achter als een les."

"Wat voor een les?"

"Dat wanneer je iemand wilt volgen onder een onzichtbaarheidsmantel, je niet kunt vergeten dat mensen ook andere zintuigen hebben." Dubbeldam stond op, "onthoud die les, want zelfs wanneer ik betwijfel dat wij ooit met iemand te maken zullen krijgen van het kaliber van meneer Zwart, is het goed te onthouden dat iedereen een geluk kan hebben."

"Dat zal ik onthouden," Bisseling knipperde zijn ogen terwijl hij naar de foto keek, "waar denk je dat meneer Zwart vandaan komt? Wat voor een plek veroorzaakt mannen zoals hij?"

"Dat weet ik niet, hij zou een Verbloemist kunnen zijn of hij zou kunnen horen bij een ander soort departement waar wij niet eens van gehoord hebben. Een ding weet ik wel," Dubbeldam's stem werd harder en hij ging rechter op staan, "hij is geen Schouwer, anders hadden we al lang gehoord van iemand zo goed als hem."

…

"Om te beginnen zou ik graag iedereen willen bedanken voor het komen naar deze vergadering van de Orde van de Feniks." Albus Perkamentus keek naar de groep mensen, "zoals altijd is het hartverwarmend om te zien dat er zoveel mensen zijn die zich verenigen om te vechten tegen het Duister."

Verschillende leden begonnen beleefd te klappen nadat het schoolhoofd zijn openingspraatje gehouden had.

"Ik heb deze vergadering op gezet om verschillende redenen, "en de eerste daarvan is om iedereen op de hoogte te houden van onze zoektocht naar Harry Potter en de tweede is om jullie een kans te geven om nieuwe intrigerende informatie te horen die een van onze leden ontrafeld heeft. Romeo, als jij zou willen beginnen?"

De lange Schouwer stond op, "tot aan dit punt hebben we niets kunnen vinden in onze zoektocht naar 'De Jongen Die Bleef Leven', al hebben we de mogelijkheid dat hij zich verbergt in een van de Engelse magische enclaves uitgesloten. We denken dat hij zijn kennis van de Dreuzelwereld gebruikt om een goede plek te vinden om zich te verschuilen."

"Dank je, Romeo," knikte Albus vrolijk, "Bill?"

"Harry heeft al een behoorlijke tijd geen geld opgenomen van zijn account..." dwaalde de roodharige man af.

"Wat is er?" Vroeg Perkamentus.

"Iets zit me dwars," zei Bill verstrooid, "al weet ik niet wat me dwars zit."

"Ik geloof dat het vanzelf wel weer een keer naar boven komt," knikte Perkamentus, "ik geloof dat je nog iets wilde bespreken voordat ik het woord geef aan Alastor."

"Een ding," knikte Bill. "Een paar dagen terug hebben vier Dooddoeners een aanval willen plegen in Amsterdam."

"Waarom hebben we hier niet eerder over gehoord?" Vroeg Wolkenveldt nieuwsgierig.

"Omdat ze alle vier onschadelijk zijn gemaakt voordat ze ook maar een spreuk konden afvuren," reageerde Dolleman met een akelig sluwe blik.

"Hebben de Nederlandse Schouwers dan een of ander veld waardoor ze magisch transport kunnen herkennen?" Vroeg Wolkenveldt zich af.

"Nee," Dwaaloog's sluwe blik werd plotseling nog veel sluwer, "ze hadden de pech om te Verschijnselen recht voor de neus van een man genaamd 'Zwart' die er slecht tegen kon dat zijn maaltijd werd onderbroken."

"En?" Vol van interesse leunde Perkamentus meer naar Dolleman toe.

"En hij heeft ze onderuit gehaald met een dozijn aan Reducto vloeken, 'had ze op de grond voordat ze 't zelf door hadden." Hij lachte rochelend, "'n kerel die ik ken in de Nederlandse rechtshandhaving vertelde me dat ongeacht van wie of wat hij precies is, hij speelt niet rond; 'zei dattie ze alle keren dat ze 'm volgden ze meteen in de smiezen had."

"Denk je dat we hem kunnen rekruteren?" Vroeg Perkamentus hoopvol.

"'t Is te vroeg om daar wat zinnigs over te zeggen," Dolleman lachte kort, "als hij zo goed is als ze zeggen dattie is, geloof ik niet dat hij met ons zou willen werken. En alsie niet zo goed is als ze zeggen dattie is, dan geloof ik niet dat we onze mankracht moeten verspillen om te proberen 'm te vinden. Mijn advies is om af te wachten, dan zien we vanzelf of we meer informatie over 'm kunnen krijgen."

…

Harry lachte toen hij de trein uit stapte en zijn eerste teug Parijse lucht ademde. Al om zich heen kijkend maakte hij op dat moment het besluit om eerst wat van de stad te genieten voordat hij op zoek zou gaan naar een hotelkamer. Eerst wilde hij naar de toren die al generaties kenmerkend was voor de Parijse skyline.

Nadat hij een taxi gevonden had die hem naar de Eifel Toren zou brengen, zonk hij weg in de achterzitting terwijl hij genoot van de airco van de auto.

"Wakker worden," de stem van de chauffeur haalde Harry terug bij bewustzijn, "we zijn er."

"Dank je," Harry betaalde de man en liep richting de liften van de Eiffel Toren.

Toen hij voorbij de gigantische rij wachtenden keek, zag Harry een klein loket dat blijkbaar niet opviel voor het overgrote deel van de toeristen. Al snel was hij aan de beurt.

"Hoe kan ik je helpen?" Vroeg de vrouw met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw.

"Ik zou graag de Eiffel Toren op willen," antwoordde Harry met een glimlach.

"Dit loket is alleen voor de magische secties," reageerde de vrouw in een verveelde toon, "wil je dan nog steeds een kaartje kopen?"

Harry knikte en kocht het kaartje in de veronderstelling dat de magische sectie vast niet zo druk zou zijn als de Dreuzel-sectie.

"En nu?"

"Ga naar een van de normale liften, stap naar binnen, en het kaartje doet de rest."

"Dank je," knikte Harry beleeft, en liep naar een van de liften, terwijl hij vol verbazing keek naar de wachtenden die hem blijkbaar niet eens zagen. Zijn enthousiasme groeide toen hij in de lift stapte en de lift naar het hoogste niveau toe ging.

"Een moment geduld alstublieft, meneer," zei de conducteur voordat Harry de kans had om de lift uit te stappen. "We hebben uw stop nog niet bereikt."

De deuren gingen nogmaals dicht en openden opnieuw, zonder dat Harry de lift verder omhoog had voelen gaan. "Dit is uw stop, meneer."

"Dank je," knikte Harry naar de conducteur, "en een prettige dag."

"En u ook," zei de conducteur terwijl de deuren zich weer sloten.

Hij stapte op het platform en zag onmiddellijk dat zijn ingeving dat de magische sectie minder druk zou zijn correct was. Terwijl hij om zich heen keek, zag hij dat het platform vrijwel helemaal leeg was, op een kleine man en een grotere vrouwelijke compagnon na.

Terwijl hij hun richting op liep om het prachtige uitzicht beter te kunnen zien begon hij stukjes te horen van een behoorlijk... vreemd gesprek.

"Kijk naar die lijnen, Handlangster," de kleine man gebaarde naar de ondersteunende balken, "kun je je een elegantere manier voorstellen om deze toren te bouwen?"

De jonge vrouw schudde haar hoofd in stille verwondering terwijl ze een lijn van klinknagels bewonderde. "Echt buitengewoon," beaamde ze. "Maar Professor, hoe zullen wij ooit de kans krijgen om ons eigen meesterwerk te scheppen?"

"Binnenkort, Handlangster, binnenkort, ik heb het gevoel dat we nog niet klaar zijn om ons aan een project te wagen van zulke proporties." Antwoordde de kleine man verdrietig. "We moeten onszelf de kans geven om alle mysteries van de wetenschap te bestuderen voordat we beginnen aan zo een wonderbaarlijk bouwwerk."

"Ja," de 'handlangster' nam een dramatische houding aan, "maar op een dag zal de wereld naar adem snakken uit ontzag wanneer ze de wonderen zien die wij zullen creëren!"

"Inderdaad", de kleine man stopte toen hij Harry dichterbij zag komen, "het ziet er naar uit dat we bezoek hebben."

"Goedemiddag," zei Harry beleefd, "mag ik vragen wat jullie aan het doen zijn?"

"Wij zijn het design van dit meesterlijke bouwwerk aan het bewonderen, en dat doen we omdat het onze beroep – nee onze passie – is om de wonderen van de wetenschap te roemen en met de mysteries van magie om perfectie te creëren." Antwoordde hij trots, "en om dat te doen, moeten we onszelf eerst bekend maken met bouwkundige meesterwerken als deze toren."

"Oh?" Harry keek de twee nieuwsgierig aan.

"Ja," antwoordde de kleine man trots, "en ik merk aan het feit dat je niet achteruitdeinst in afschuw dat je mijn visie van het combineren van magie en technologie deelt."

"Dat zou kunnen kloppen," Harry haalde zijn schouders op, "of het ligt aan het feit dat ik er niet genoeg van af weet om terug te deinzen in afschuw."

"Onzin," reageerde de man meteen, "ik kan zien dat je een intelligente man bent die verfijning op prijs kan stellen, dus laat mij mezelf introduceren; ik ben Professor Fergus Farnsworth en dit is mijn handlangster, Handlangster."

"Hallo," zwaaide Handlangster.

"En samen zijn wij het beste team van magische ingenieurs die de wereld ooit gezien heeft." De twee gaven Harry een afwachtende blik.

"Ik ben... meneer Zwart, ik ben slechts een man op vakantie."

"Leuk je te ontmoeten, meneer Zwart," de professor schudde Harry's hand, "zou jij ons willen helpen in onze expeditie door de mysteries van het leven?"

"En wat zou dat precies betekenen?" Vroeg Harry aan de kleine Professor.

"Weet je wat het moeilijkste onderdeel van mijn beroep is, meneer Zwart?" Vroeg de Professor in een flamboyante manier, "dat is het volgende project bedenken."

"Huh?"

"Neem mijn op stoom aangedreven haarborstel bijvoorbeeld," ging de Professor door, "het is een technisch en magisch meesterwerk, maar niemand gebruikt het."

"Het weegt negen kilo," voegde Handlangster er behulpzaam aan toe.

"Ja nou," de Professor keek boos naar zijn assistente, "Handlangster en ik hebben geen probleem met de techniek of de magie, maar we vinden het zo moeilijk om nieuwe projecten te bedenken die het waard zijn om onze tijd en energie in te steken. En dat, meneer Zwart, is waar we jou hulp bij vragen."

"Ah," knikte Harry vol begrip, "maar waarom vraag je dat aan mij?"

"Twee redenen, meneer Zwart. De eerste is dat je er niet van door ging of ons de les ging lezen over ons 'geschift' idee of onze 'Dreuzel-liefhebbende' idealen."

"En de tweede?"

"Ik zie dat je een zeer aparte bril op hebt, meneer Zwart, het soort dat gebruikt word door archivarissen en mensen in... de overheid." De Professor lachte nerveus, "en je draagt een behoorlijk interessante armband die er magisch voor zorgt dat het moeilijk is om je gelaatstrekken te onthouden, een armband die over het algemeen word gebruikt door criminelen en mensen in... de overheid."

"Dat soort voorwerpen zijn ook handig voor een toerist die graag beter op wil gaan in de massa dan normaal," antwoordde Harry eerlijk, "maar ik zie nog steeds niet in waarom je zo graag mijn hulp wilt."

De Professor likte zijn lippen op een nerveuze manier, "ik geloof niet dat je een archivaris bent, en ik hoop dat je geen crimineel bent. Ik heb geruchten gehoord van een man met jouw kenmerken die korte metten heeft gemaakt met 'n dozijn Dooddoeners in Nederland, en ik hoopte dat een man met jou ervaring misschien ideeën had voor een of twee voorwerpen die hij handig zou vinden in zijn vakgebied."

"'t Waren slechts vier Dooddoeners, geen dozijn," Harry grinnikte, "en ik weet nog stééds niet waarmee ik jou kan helpen."

"Vertel ons gewoon over de problemen die jij hebt gehad met je uitrusting of wat er naar jou idee aan ontbreekt," reageerde de man snel.

"Ah," knikte Harry vol begrip, "je wilt dat ik dingen bedenk zoals bijvoorbeeld een... duurzamere toverstok ofzo."

"Een duurzamere toverstok?" Vroeg de Professor op een onnozele toon.

"Een paar jaar terug heeft 'n vriend van me z'n toverstok gebroken, hij had er een hoop ellende mee." Harry glimlachte terwijl hij er aan terug dacht, "uiteindelijk was het ook maar goed ook toen een vijand dat ding te pakken kreeg."

"Ach zo," de Professor maakte oogcontact met zijn handlangster, "een toverstok die niet zou kunnen breken zou jou vriend goed zijn uitgekomen?"

"Ik geloof dat ik niet veel hulp ben, of niet?" Harry schudde droevig zijn hoofd, "gelukkig heb je niet al te veel tijd aan mij verspilt."

"Helemaal niet meneer Zwart," antwoordde de Professor snel, bang dat hij niet meer tips zou horen, "ik vind je verhaal fascinerend, en elegant in zijn eenvoud. Heb je ook een ander soort problemen gehad met toverstokken?"

"Nou," Harry krabde aan zijn hoofd, "mijn toverstok is wel eens van me afgepakt en voor doeleinden gebruikt waar ik het niet mee eens was, een soort beveiligingseigenschap zou mooi zijn."

"Iets anders?" Vroeg de Professor terwijl hij als een krankzinnige notities aan het maken was.

"Ik kan zo gauw niets anders bedenken," Harry haalde zijn schouders op met een lach, "maar je zou de ministeriële maatregels er bij kunnen nemen en manieren vinden om de gebruikelijke problemen te die mensen hebben omtrent hun toverstok ontduiken."

"Dankjewel voor die uitstekende suggesties, meneer Zwart, en nu genoeg over werk, zou je met ons willen dineren?"

"Graag," knikte Harry naar zijn nieuwe vrienden, "Waar zouden jullie heen willen gaan?"

Terwijl het trio een plek zocht om te dineren, moest Harry terug denken aan zijn reisgids.

_'Alles dat je Ooit Nodig Zult Hebben Wanneer je om de Wereld Reist'_

_Frankrijk is een fantastisch land en je kunt er een hoop bijzondere dingen vinden, van de lichten van Parijs tot de stranden van Rivièra – je kunt een hoop unieke belevenissen hebben in dit heerlijke land. Er zijn echter een aantal dingen die je zou moeten weten voordat naar Frankrijk gaat.  
De 'Agonie Vloek' is een van deze dingen. De vloek is vergelijkbaar met de Cruciatus Vloek en is illegaal om te gebruiken binnen de Franse grenzen. _

_Ook de 'Masque Bezwering' (een bezwering die de individuele toverstok-handtekening moeilijk te achterhalen maakt en daarmee de Schouwers het aanzienlijk moeilijker maakt misdaden op te lossen) is illegaal. _

_Kortom, er zijn verschillende spreuken die illegaal zijn om te gebruiken in Frankrijk, spreuken die om de een of andere reden wel legaal zijn om in vele andere landen te gebruiken. _

_Slechts voor informatie doeleinden vind u hieronder de complete lijst met spreuken verboden binnen Frankrijk compleet met de juiste toverstokbewegingen en uitspraak, deze lijst is heeft kruisverwijzingen naar de secties van andere landen waar deze spreuken niet illegaal zijn._


	5. mevrouw de Wit

**5, Waarin we de onverschrokken verslaggeefster mevrouw Wit ontmoeten...**

Het was een bijzonder bewolkte dag toen de postbode een van de weinige tochtjes richting de voordeur maakte van de wat... apartere mensen op zijn bezorgroute. Een man wiens excentriciteit geëvenaard werd door die familie roodharigen ook hier in de buurt.

Nadat hij op de deur had geklopt, vroeg de postbode zich zuchtend van ergernis af in wat voor een soort onzinnig gesprek hij dit keer zou verzeild raken met de vreemde man. Misschien een betoog over het mogelijke bestaan van de 'kreukel snottifant', of een theorie dat een van de ministers eigenlijk een chirurgisch aangepaste aap zou zijn?

"Ja?" Een verbaasd uitziende man van middelbare leeftijd opende de deur meteen, "is het weer tijd om een doos koekjes te kopen van de padvinders?"

"Nee meneer," de postbode dwong zich om te glimlachen, "ik ben hier om u een brief te bezorgen, niet om iets te verkopen wat u bij uw thee kunt eten."

"Oh ja," de ogen van de man schenen met begrip, "ik was even vergeten dat jullie nog steeds geen dieren getraind hebben omdat voor jullie te doen."

"Nog niet, meneer Leeflang," zei de postbode met getuite lippen, "mijn baan is iets te ingewikkeld om aan een getraind dier te geven."

"Geef het maar wat tijd," zei Xenofilus Leeflang vriendelijk, "Ik geloof vast dat jullie het snel zullen uitvogelen."

"Nou, ik moet echt verder met de rest van de post die ik moet bezorgen," kapte de postbode snel het gesprek af. "En vergeet niet dat je altijd naar het dorp toe kunt komen en je post kunt afhalen, dan hoef je niet zo lang te wachten totdat je je post hebt."

"Onzin," zei Xenofilus met een lach, "ik denk dat je de gezellige gesprekken die wij altijd hebben zou gaan missen."

"Vast," zei de postbode teleurgesteld, en draaide zich om om verder te gaan met zijn bezorgroute.

Xenofilus grijnsde terwijl hij keek hoe de man vertrok, het was altijd goed om ze verward te houden. 'Hou ze in de war' was zelfs zijn motto, want wanneer ze maar verward genoeg zijn vergeten ze de belangrijke vragen te stellen; zoals 'wat doe je in mijn slaapkamer?' of 'wáár ben je naar op zoek?'.

Hij wachtte met het grinniken totdat hij de deur gesloten had, en keek naar het gedeelte met het terug stuur adres van de envelop om er uit op te kunnen maken wat er in zou staan. Al knipperend naar de onbekende naam scheurde Xenofilus de brief open, om stomverbaasd naar de foto's te staren.

"Loena," riep hij in een fluister. Hij schraapte zijn keel, en daarna riep hij. "LOENAAAA, kom snel!"

"Wat is er vader?" Het meisje knipperde haar ogen in verbazing, "is het de nationale Roep Je Dochter Dag?"

"Er is geen nationale Roep Je Dochter Dag." Hij kneep zijn lippen op elkaar uit ergernis, "die bekrompen idioten bij het ministerie hebben vorig jaar onze petitie daarvoor afgekeurd."

"Dat weet ik wel, maar ik hoopte dat ze hun besluit herzien hadden," antwoordde Loena met een zoete stem. "Als het dat niet was, wat was het dan wel?"

"Kijk eens naar deze foto's," hij gaf ze aan het meisje, "en zeg eens wat jij hier van denkt."

"Oh, vader," Loena sprong op en neer in enthousiasme, "ik wist wel dat we uiteindelijk bewijs zouden vinden."

"Dat weet ik, en ik kan niet wachten totdat ik de blikken zie van onze lezers wanneer ze dit zien in de editie van morgen." Xenofilus deelde zijn dochter's enthousiasme, "maar laten we eerst maar eens een paar dingen over deze Zwart-persoon uitvinden voordat we dit artikel schrijven."

"Ik dacht dat je gezegd had dat het controleren van feiten de reinste tijdsverspilling was voor een serieus blad als het onze?" Loena gaf haar vader een verbaasde blik, "dat zelfs zonder de moeite te nemen om onze feiten op een rijtje te zetten wij nog steeds beter zijn dan de _Ochtendprofeet_?"

"Human intrest, mijn liefelijke dochter," Xenofilus' glimlach werd breder, "het publiek zal meer willen weten over deze Zwart-persoon, hoe hij deze wezens ontdekt heeft, wat voor een persoon hij is, dat soort dingen."

"Ach zo," knikte Loena plechtig, "het ziet er naar uit dat ik nog een hoop te leren heb voordat ik mezelf een journalist van jouw kaliber mag noemen."

"Onzin," zei Xenufilus, "jij bent honderd keer de verslaggever die ik was op jouw leeftijd, en dat is waarom ik wil dat jij dit verhaal schrijft."

"Ik?" Loena hield haar hand over haar hart, "maar vader, het is zo een belangrijk verhaal, denk je niet dat dat aan een van jouw beste verslaggevers gegeven zou moeten worden?"

"Ik geef het aan een van mijn beste verslaggevers," hij legde een hand op haar schouder, "ik wil dat je met iemand op het Nederlandse ambassade spreekt en zoveel mogelijk details over dit Zwart-persoon vindt, maak je niet druk als je niet meteen wat vind, wat er toe doet is dat we snel een verhaal publiceren."

"Ik ga er meteen mee aan de gang," lachte Loena, "dank je, vader."

"Ga aan het werk, Leeflang," Xenofilus' gaf haar een harde blik, "ik betaal je niet om te lanterfanten."

"Ja meneer Leeflang de redacteur meneer," knikte Loena vrolijk, "verslaggeefster Leeflang gaat aan het werk."

"Begin dan ook, Leeflang," Xenofilus draaide zich om en begon weg te lopen, "ik heb een deadline die ik moet halen."

"Dag papa," Loena gooide wat Brandstof in de haard, "ik zal niet lang weg zijn."

Enkele momenten gilde Loena van plezier toen ze zichzelf wild voelde rond draaien door het Haarden Netwerk totdat ze uit de haard vloog van de magische sectie van de Nederlandse ambassade in Groot Brittannië.

"Naam?" Vroeg een streng uitziende man met een vriendelijk gezicht.

"Loena Leeflang, verslaggeefster van _de Kibbelaar_, en ik had een paar vragen die ik u wilde stellen, zei ze met een enthousiaste glimlach.

"Wat voor een soort vragen, juffrouw Leeflang?"

"Oh wacht," vroeg Loena met een ontstelde blik, "kunnen we dat nog een keer doen?"

"O...K," stemde de man in terwijl hij haar raar aankeek.

"Naam?"

"Mevrouw Wit, verslaggeefster van _de Kibbelaar_," Loena gaf hem een hooghartige blik, "en ik heb een paar vragen waar ik antwoord op wil."

"Mevrouw Wit?" Vroeg de man met een opgetrokken wenkbrouw.

"Dat klinkt mysterieuzer," giechelde Loena, "en de hooghartige blik haalt je uit je hum, waardoor je eerder vragen beantwoord voordat je nadenkt over de gevolgen. Dus wat vond je er van? Was ik mysterieus genoeg?

"Als jij daar gelukkig van word," de man haalde zijn schouders op, "wat voor een vragen had je graag beantwoord?"

"Ik wil graag meer weten over de man met de naam" Loena pauzeerde voor het dramatische effect, "meneer Zwart."

"Ik weet niet..." dwaalde de man af, "hierheen alsjeblieft."

"Was je door mijn hardnekkige maar toegankelijke manier van vragen stellen geneigd vertrouwelijke informatie te delen die je anders niet met me gedeeld had?" Vroeg Loena met een onschuldig gezicht.

"Deze kamer in, alsjeblieft," de man wees naar een open deur. "Dadelijk komt er iemand die je wat meer kan vertellen.

"Oh," Loena knikte vol begrip, "een hoge ambtenaar die niet nader genoemd zal worden heeft van mijn aanwezigheid gehoord en heeft besloten zeer geheime informatie aan mij te lekken."

"Zo iets ja," de man keek haar nog eens raar aan voordat hij de deur achter haar dicht deed.

Terwijl ze ging zitten vermaakte Loena zich met het zingen van het school lied van Zweinstein... in het varkenslatijn.

Na de vijfendertigste keer dat ze het hele nummer gezongen had ging de deur open.

"Mevrouw Leef... Wit?" Een aantrekkelijk uitziende vrouw in een onbeduidend gewaad kwam binnen, "mijn naam is Anne van der Meijer, en ik heb gehoord dat jij een paar vragen voor mij hebt over meneer Zwart?"

"Ja," knikte Loena vrolijk, "ik vroeg me af wat je mij over hem zou kunnen vertellen."

"Behalve van wat ik van hem geobserveerd heb na het incident niet veel." Zei de vrouw terwijl ze haar schouders ophaalde, "wat wil je als eerste weten?"

"Waarom vertel je mij niet eerst hoe jij het incident ervaren hebt?" Vroeg Loena met een effen stem, terwijl ze vocht om de desinteresse uit haar stem te houden; vader zei namelijk altijd dat 'een goede verslaggever verbergt zijn interesse door de geïnterviewde te laten denken dat zij de situatie beheersen'.

"Ik hoorde bij het team dat reageerde op de Verschijnsel-melding, en toen we aan kwamen vonden we meneer Zwart terwijl hij over de vier Dooddoeners heen stond." Van der Meijer lachte kil, "forensisch onderzoek bevestigde dat Zwart ze allemaal op de grond had voordat ze ook maar een kans hadden een toverspreuk af te vuren."

"Ik wist niet dat hij zo getalenteerd was," Loena moest op haar wangen bijten om niet in lachen uit te barsten, "wat denk je van de man?"

"Ik weet niet van welk land hij komt, maar hij is een professional," van der Meijer schudde haar hoofd, "ik had de kans met hem te praten nadat hij zijn getuigenis gaf en hij gaf me goed advies hoe om te gaan met Dooddoeners – Doodidioten, noemde hij ze – 'haal ze neer, hou ze op de grond, en laat ze nooit je rug zien'."

"Ach zo," knikte Loena terwijl ze nu haar best moest doen om de interesse uit haar stem te houden toen ze haar volgende vraag stelde, "heb je toevallig de kans gehad om te kunnen ontdekken wat zijn dieet was?"

"Ik weet het niet zeker, maar ik meen mij te herinneren dat hij een of ander vleesgerecht had besteld toen ik met hem lunchte." Antwoordde de vrouw zonder er echt goed over na te denken, "maar waarom vraag je dat?"

"Vraag ik wat?" Vroeg Loena onschuldig terwijl ze haar ogen focuste op een punt ongeveer een meter achter de vrouw.

"Ik... laat maar," de Nederlandse Schouwer keek Loena gek aan, "wat wil je nog meer weten?"

"Nou," begon Loena langzaam, terwijl ze probeerde te beslissen of dit het goede moment was voor nog een 'nep vraag'. "Wat voor een soort organisatie denk jij dat hij voor werkt? Rechts Handhaving of Magische Wezens?"

"Ik geloof niet dat hij een Schouwer is," zei van der Meijer na er even over nagedacht te hebben, "rechts handhaving is een ons-kent-ons wereldje, en ik ben er vrij zeker van dat we over hem gehoord zou hebben voordat hij in Amsterdam was komen opdagen."

"Ach zo," knikte Loena opnieuw, "dus jij denkt dat hij voor het Departement van Magische Wezens werkt?"

"Ik denk niet dat hij voor het Departement van Magische Wezens werkt," antwoordde van der Meijer botweg, "iedere keer dat we daar naar vroegen zei hij steeds dat hij gewoon een normale man was, dat hij 'slechts een man op vakantie' was. Als je het aan mij vraagt, denk ik dat hij zoiets is als een Verbloemist, of misschien zelfs wel iets waar we nog nooit van gehoord hebben."

"Ok," knikte Loena vrolijk, "miste hij toevallig een aantal vingers aan zijn rechter hand, of had hij een extra vinger aan zijn linker?"

"Als dat zo was, is het mij niet opgevallen," antwoordde de Nederlandse vrouw. "Noch heb ik andere typische kenmerken aan hem kunnen ontdekken."

"Sprak hij met een accent dat je kon herkennen?"

"Hij sprak perfect Nederlands met een Haarlems accent, en later hebben wij hem perfect Zweeds met een Stockholms accent horen praten," de Nederlandse vrouw gaf een kleine glimlach. "En als klap op de vuurpijl hebben collega's bevestigd dat hij perfect Frans praat met een Parijs' accent. Wie hem dan ook opgeleid heeft, heeft dat goed gedaan."

"Ach zo," Loena pakte haar notities en besloot op te houden met haar onzinnige vragen, "dan heb ik nog een vraag voordat ik hier klaar ben, hoe goed is hij eigenlijk?"

"Hij is zo goed dat het akelig is, hij heeft iedere achtervolging van ons kunnen ontdekken zonder er moeite voor te hoeven doen." Van der Meijer gaf Loena een serieuze blik, "Als ik een crimineel was, en hij kwam achter mij aan, dan zou ik mezelf aangeven en heel erg hopen op een lange gevangenisstraf waar het voor hem moeilijk zou zijn om mij te pakken te krijgen."

"Dankjewel voor je tijd, mevrouw van der Meijer, Loena gaf de vrouw een afwezige glimlach, "als je me nu excuseert, ik heb een artikel dat ik moet schrijven."

Loena's hoofd was vol gedachten toen ze uit het Haard Netwerk terug in huis struikelde.

"Vader."

"Wat is er, Loena?" Vroeg de man terwijl hij de kamer in liep, "heb je je interview gekregen?"

"Ja vader, en ik heb best wel shockerend nieuws gehoord."

"Vertel?" Vroeg Xenofilus met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw.

"Het lijkt er op dat al onze theorieën verkeerd waren," antwoordde Loena snel, "ik heb redenen om aan te nemen dat meneer Zwart helemaal niet op een dieet was van niets anders dan koolraap en geitenkaas voordat hij die foto's nam. Meneer Zwart miste géén vinger aan zijn rechter hand en hij had óók geen extra vinger aan zijn linker hand." Loena nam een diepe teug adem, "en nog belangrijker, hij sprak niet met een zwaar Monroviaans accent."

"Ach zo," Xenofilus tuitte zijn lippen, "het ziet er naar uit dat onze theorie over specifieke omstandigheden voor het vinden van Kreukelhoornige Snottifant niet klopten."

"Kan het niet dat we gewoon in de verkeerde plekken zochten?" Vroeg Loena op een naïeve toon, "vergeet niet, soms zijn de eenvoudige antwoorden de correcte."

"Dat zou mogelijk kunnen zijn," gaf Xenofilus toe, "maar ik denk dat deze situatie wel eens gecompliceerder kan zijn dan het op het eerste gezicht lijkt."

"Nou, we hebben nog een paar uur voordat het artikel geschreven moet zijn." Loena klopte haar vader op zijn schouder, "genoeg tijd voor mij om nog eens over het transcript van het interview te gaan om uit te vinden wat het antwoord nou echt is."

De twee gingen direct aan het werk, en namen ieder woord en iedere opmerking van de Nederlandse vrouw onder de loep. Ze wogen iedere uitspraak af tegenover de feiten waarvan ze zeker wisten dat ze klopten tot dat ze eindelijk... "ik geloof dat we het hebben uitgevogeld, vader," Loena deed haar ogen dicht, "en ik had gelijk, het was zo eenvoudig dat ik het bijna genegeerd heb."

"Wat is het?" Xenofilus leunde naar haar toe, gretig om Loena's gedachten hierover te horen.

"Weet jij wat er gebeurt op het Departement van Mystificatie?"

"Ik weet van aardig wat dingen die daar gebeuren, hoezo?" Vroeg hij zijn dochter geïnteresseerd.

"Maar het zou een van de meest beveiligde plekken ter wereld moeten zijn," Loena begon te glimlachen, "dus waarom weet jij wat er binnen die muren gebeurt? En nu wij het er toch over hebben, hoe hebben een stel studenten daar in kunnen breken?"

"Nou ja..." Zijn ogen werden groter, "je wilt toch niet beweren...?"

"Precies," zei Loena triomfantelijk, "het Departement van Mystificatie is niets meer dan een vals spoor, iets om er voor te zorgen dat mensen niet eens zullen denken dat er een echt geheim is."

"Een ander Departement," knikte Xenofilus in overeenstemming, "een Departement zo geheim dat er geen hint van het bestaan daarvan bestaat voor het publiek."

"Tot aan nu," knikte Loena, "ik denk dat ze in dit naamloze Departement de benodigde omstandigheden om een Kreukelhoornige Snottifant te zien ontrafeld hebben en deze 'meneer Zwart' er op af hebben gestuurd om er een of andere spreuk over uit te spreken die er voor zorgt dat gewone mensen ze ook kunnen zien."

"Ik denk dat je hier iets op het spoor bent," Xenofilus streek over zijn kin, "maar dat verklaart nog niet waarom hij dat zo openbaar heeft gedaan."

"Ik denk dat we er van uit zullen moeten gaan dat hij de waarheid vertelde," Loena wees naar het tweede gedeelte van haar transcript, "hij is een man op vakantie, misschien zelfs al met pensioen. Het geheim houden van geheimen interesseert hem niet zo veel op het moment."

_Kreukelhoornige Snottifant ontdekt in Nederland_

_door mevrouw Wit_

_Al jaren heeft de Kibbelaar beweert dat er nog onopgeloste mysteries zijn en wezens die nog ontdekt moeten worden. Ons stellig weigeren van de gangbare opvattingen heeft de main stream media al jaren de spot met ons doen drijven. Maar nu..._

_Wie is meneer Zwart?_

_door E. Nigma_

_Er is zeer weinig bekend over de man die verantwoordelijk is voor de foto's die onze voorpagina sieren. We weten dat hij een gewiekste man is met zeer exceptionele vaardigheden. Dit werd duidelijk uit een incident in Nederland waarin meneer Zwart maar liefst vier Dooddoeners heeft verslagen voordat ze de kans hadden een spreuk af te vuren..._


	6. Een gelukkige serie meevallers

**6, Een serie gelukkige meevallers**

"Nogmaals bedankt voor de maaltijd, Professor," Harry zwaaide zijn dineer gezelschap uit en liep naar een van de wachtende taxi's. "En veel succes met jullie uitvindingen."

"Nogmaals bedankt voor de hulp, meneer Zwart," lachte de Professor. "En vergeet ons niet te ontmoetten in Duitsland."

"Dat zal ik niet vergeten," knikte Harry terwijl hij in de taxi stapte, "hopelijk tot snel."

"Doei," zwaaide Handlangster vrolijk totdat totdat de taxi de hoek om en uit het zicht was. "Denk je dat we hem ooit nog terug zullen zien, Professor?"

"Dat is moeilijk om te zeggen, Handlangster," de Professor zuchtte. "Hij zou zomaar kunnen beslissen om ons niet zijn wereldje in te trekken."

Terwijl Handlangster en de Professor hun gesprek over de mysterieuze meneer Zwart voortzetten was er aan de andere kant van de straat een vergelijkbaar gesprek gaande tussen een opvallende vrouw en haar hond.

"Stapte in de eerste de beste taxi," snoof de mooie vrouw op een niet dames-achtige toon. "Het ziet er naar uit alsof de Nederlanders ons bij de neus hebben genomen, niemand met een beetje training zou zo een simpele vergissing maken, dat is het eerste dat je leert in training."

"En daarom hebben wij er niet eens aan gedacht om op díe taxi volg-bezweringen te plaatsen. Door in die taxi te stappen laat hij ons zien dat het nooit goed is om de randjes er van af te lopen," reageerde haar poedel op een droge toon.

"Laten we er maar eerlijk over zijn, we hebben te maken met een van de beste."

"Met die aanname lijk je er op te vertrouwen dat de rapporten over zijn talenten kloppen," de vrouw grijnsde, "het ziet er naar uit dat je dingen zo aan het verdraaien bent dat het allemaal past in die theorie van jou."

"Zes maanden training en ze denken dat ze alles weten," de hond schudde zijn hoofd in ergering, "vertel mij dan eens, oh wijze, wat hij deed op het moment dat hij dat restaurant uit stapte?"

"Hij zei gedag tegen de mensen met wie hij heeft gedineerd," zei de vrouw langzaam alsof ze tegen een kind praatte, "en daarna stapte hij in de eerste de beste taxi."

"Hij gebruikte dat als een excuus om nog eens om zich heen te kijken, en hij keek ons recht aan." Verbeterde de hond haar, "en wat deed hij daarna?"

"Hij praatte nog kort met die mensen," de vrouw beet op haar onderlip, "en daarna ging hij de taxi in."

"En toen hij zich terug draaide van het gedag zeggen keek hij naar de rij wachtende taxi's, en op de één of andere manier heeft hij net die ene taxi er uit gepikt waar jij géén traceerbezwering op geplaatst hebt."

"Ik heb de laatste drie ook overgeslagen," ze haalde haar schouders op, "Ik geloof nog steeds niet dat dat ook maar iets bewijst, en ik zie ook nog steeds niet in waarom het zo belangrijk was dat hij naar ons gekeken heeft."

"Hij keek je aan, grijnsde, en keek vervolgens naar mij." Verduidelijkte de hond, "hij deed nog een paar andere dingen waardoor het opviel, maar dat waren de duidelijkste dingen – we zullen later over de rest praten."

"Oh," de vrouw keek in schok naar de hond, "dus hij is echt zo goed?"

"Ja, dat is hij," knikte de hond, "dus, wat hebben we geleerd vandaag?"

"Dat we nooit de eerste taxi mogen vergeten," zei de vrouw langzaam, "en dat we niets kunnen overslaan, hoe overbodig het ook lijkt."

"En?"

"Dat ongeacht hoe goed je bent, er is er altijd iemand die beter is."

"En nog iets," de lachte de hond, "het zijn de meest gevaarlijke die er zo onschuldig mogelijk uit proberen te zien."

"Is dat waarom je er op stond dat ik je zou borstelen en een roze strikje om je nek zou doen voordat we op deze missie gingen?"

"Uhm... jáá. Stemde de poedel snel met haar in, "ik ben blij dat je eindelijk begint te leren hoe de wereld in elkaar steekt."

"Hoe dan ook, we zullen uitvinden hoe goed hij is wanneer we zijn kamer doorzoeken," de vrouw grijnsde naar de poedel, "ik wed dat hij niet eens door zal hebben dat wij er geweest zijn."

"We merken het vanzelf," zuchtte de poedel, "laten we nu maar gaan, we moeten morgen weer vroeg aan het werk, en ik weet dat ik graag eerst nog zou willen slapen."

...

Harry werd opnieuw vroeg wakker, en hij vulde zijn dag met prachtige dingen om te zien. Het Musée de l'Armée overdag, en het Folies Bergère en de Moulin Rouge in de avond. En nadat hij zijn hoofd gevuld had met prachtige beelden, geluiden en geuren die hij door de dag heen ontdekt had ging Harry terug naar zijn kamer voor zijn nachtrust.

De volgende dag kwam Harry er al snel achter dat na een paar dagen uitsluitend toeristen attracties gezien te hebben, zijn enthousiasme voor het zien en meemaken van nieuwe dingen al snel de kop in werd gedrukt door zijn afschuw van in de rij staan.

Nadat hij twee uur had doorgebracht in de wachtrij, amuseerde Harry zich met de gedachte dat Parijs haar moto van 'de lichtstad' zou moeten veranderen naar 'de wachtstad' omdat hij zo ondertussen het gevoel kreeg dat hij samen met alle andere toeristen niets anders deed dan in een rij te staan wachten.

"Dat is 't, ik ben 't zat" mompelde Harry tegen zichzelf toen hij zijn plekje opgaf in de rij voor het Louvre, "hier kan ik slecht tegen."

Hij ging terug naar zijn hotelkamer en verspilde geen tijd met het opruimen van de spullen die hij eerder uit zijn rugzak had gehaald. Hij keek nog eens rond, en ging naar de lobby.

"Hallo, ik wil uitchecken." Harry gaf de man achter de balie een geforceerde glimlach en gaf de sleutel van zijn hotelkamer af.

"Is er iets verkeerd?" Vroeg de man meteen, "u hebt toch geen problemen met onze service, hoop ik"

"Er is niets mis met jullie service," verzekerde Harry de man.

"Mag ik vragen waarom dan wel?"

"Laten we het er maar op houden dat ik niet het geduld heb om langer in Parijs te blijven." Reageerde Harry om het gesprek af te kappen.

Hij liep het hotel uit en stapte in een taxi met de instructie, "breng me naar 'Gare de Lyon." Hij leunde tegen zijn zitting en probeerde te genieten van het idee dat hij nu een nieuwe plek zou gaan ontdekken.

...

Niet lang nadat Harry was uitgecheckt bij zijn hotel, zat een groep schaduwachtige figuren rond een grote tafel om te bespreken wat meneer Zwart's laatste acties te betekenen hadden.

"Nou, heb je ook maar iets te weten kunnen komen toen je meneer Zwart's dingen doorzocht?" Vroeg het schaduwachtige figuur aan het hoofd van de tafel.

We zijn te weten gekomen dat het mogelijk is dat meneer Zwart een soort perimeter-bezwering heeft die wij niet eens hebben kunnen vinden." Zei een van de schaduwachtige figuren aan de tafel. "Enkele momenten nadat ons eerste team de hotelkamer binnen kwam moesten ze hun missie afbreken op bevel van het observatie team."

De observatie team leider nam het gesprek over. "Meneer Zwart mompelde: 'dat is het, ik ben het zat' en 'hier kan ik slecht tegen' en nam een taxi om hem terug te brengen naar het hotel. Op dat moment hebben we het eerste team bevolen dat ze hun missie moesten afbreken." De vrouw pauzeerde, "ik denk dat we er goed aan doen om ons er bewust van te zijn dat hij de taxi nam die ik bestuurde."

"Ach zo," de man aan het hoofd van de tafel knikte bedachtzaam. "En wat is de huidige status van meneer Zwart?

"Hij heeft is uitgecheckt bij het hotel en bevind zich op het moment in Gare de Lyon." Antwoordde het hoofd van het observatieteam snel.

"Waarom vertrok hij nu?" Vroeg het figuur aan het hoofd van de tafel met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw.

"Hij informeerde de gene achter de balie dat hij 'het geduld niet heeft om langer in Parijs te blijven'. We denken dat meneer Zwart geïrriteerd was omdat wij zijn hotelkamer in zijn gegaan en daarom maar besloten heeft om zijn tijd in deze stad maar wat korter te maken dan gepland."

"Geïrriteerd?" Vroeg het figuur aan het hoofd van de tafel terwijl hij gebaarde dat hij meer uitleg wilde.

"Ja," zei de observatieteam leider. "Zijn gedrag wees niet op woede maar eerder," ze pauzeerde, "zijn reactie deed me denken aan die van mij toen ik er achter kwam dat mij dochter van drie jaar bedacht had dat het een goed plan was om op de muur te tekenen met krijt."

…

"Ik zou graag een kaartje willen voor de volgende trein richting Marseilles," zei Harry tegen de gene achter het loket, zich er totaal niet van bewust zijnde dat zijn accent veranderde naar die van zijn bestemming.

"Een moment alstublieft," knikte de medewerker, "alstublieft meneer, hier is uw kaartje en uw trein vertrekt over een uur."

"Dank je," knikte Harry beleeft toen hij zijn kaartje pakte, "een fijne dag aan jou en je collega's."

"Ja meneer," knikte de man achter het loket terug terwijl hij zijn verbazing probeerde te verbergen. "Heeft u nog iets anders nodig?"

"Nee."

Het duurde niet lang voordat Harry zijn trein gevonden had en ergens rustig kon gaan zitten. Hij sloot zijn ogen en liet zichzelf rustig wegdromen. Hij werd langzaam wakker terwijl de trein langzamer begon te rijden. Hij schudde zijn hoofd om wakker te worden, en pakte zijn reisgids uit zijn rugtas en begon rustig te lezen.

_Als 2600 jaar oude stad word Marseilles door velen gezien als de oudste stad van Frankrijk. Er zijn vele interessante weetjes die men over deze stad en haar verleden te weten kan komen. Maar aangezien u dit boek heeft gekocht kunnen we aannemen dat dat u niet zoveel uit maakt.  
Op naar het leuke gedeelte: de grootste magische gebieden van Marseilles bevinden zich in het gedeelte van de stad dat bekend staat als 'le vieux port' en kan bereikt worden door verschillende ingangen die terug te vinden zijn in de appendix aan het eind van deze sectie. De meest discrete van deze ingangen is een klein steegje dat zich bevind tussen de twee kroegen genaamd _le Lion_ en _l'Unicorne_. Het steegje gaat een aantal meter door voordat het zich opent op de kruising tussen de wegen _Rue de la Mal Absolu_ (ook wel bekend als _Rue de Chiotte_) en de _Rue de la Saintete.

Harry sloot zijn boek en keek eindelijk uit zijn raampje om de stad rustig te bekijken en zich te verheugen op het bezoeken van een nieuwe locatie.

Al snel verliet Harry het station en stak zijn hand omhoog om een taxi te vinden.

"Waarheen?"

"Breng me naar het beste dichtstbijzijnde hotel." Harry pauzeerde, "en daarna wil ik graag nog ergens anders heen gaan als je zou willen wachten."

"Dat wil ik wel," zei de taxi chauffeur terwijl hij het verkeer in reed. "Dus, wat brengt je naar onze stad?"

"Ik neem wat tijd om me te ontspannen," Harry haalde zijn schouders op.

"Dat klinkt fijn, wat doe je voor de kost?"

"Niets belangrijks," zei Harry om de vraag te ontduiken.

"Dus, wat vind jij van jouw baan?"

"Ik geniet van mijn baan," knikte de chauffeur vrolijk. "Iedere dag kan ik nieuwe mensen ontmoeten en nieuwe dingen leren."

"Ach zo," knikte Harry, "en hoe zijn de werkomstandigheden?"

"Ze zijn oké, goede CAO... en jij, hoe zijn jouw werkomstandigheden?"

"Niet zo veilig als je zou willen," Harry gooide zijn handen verslagen in de lucht, "maar ach, wat kun je er aan doen."

"Niet veel, zo te horen?"

"Je moet gewoon leren met de stroom mee te gaan."

"Dus waar was je voordat je hier heen kwam?"

"Parijs."

"Hoe lang ben je daar geweest?"

"Niet lang, 'k moest mijn bezoek afbreken," antwoordde Harry snel.

"Waarom?"

"Gebrek aan geduld," Harry ging rechter op zitten toen de taxi stopte voor een hotel. "Ik hoop dat ik geen reden heb om mijn bezoek aan Marseilles in te korten."

"Ik geloof dat dat wel goed komt, meneer Zwart," mompelde de chauffeur tegen zichzelf terwijl hij zijn passagier richting de lobby zag lopen, "je heb je punt wel gemaakt in Parijs."

De chauffeur wachtte een paar minuten tot zijn klant weer terug kwam.

"Breng me naar Le Vieux Port," zei Harry toen hij weer terug kwam naar de taxi. "Daar zijn een paar plekken die ik wil bezoeken voordat 't donker word."

"'k Ben al op weg, moet je daar ook nog op een specifieke plek zijn?"

"Een kleine kroeg die 'le Lion' heet, als je weet waar dat is."

"Dat weet ik, meneer," knikte de chauffeur. De rest van de rit was in stilte omdat de chauffeur zijn passagier niet wilde irriteren. "Daar zijn we dan, meneer," zei de chauffeur toen de taxi weer stopte.

"Dankjewel," Harry stapte uit, "en een fijne dag nog."

"U ook, dankjewel meneer."

Harry liep richting de twee kroegen die een ingang vormden richting het magische gedeelte van Marseilles. Hij fronste in concentratie toen er geen steeg leek te zitten stapte hij er dichter op af, om zijn best te moeten doen niet verbaasd met zijn ogen te knipperen toen de steeg zomaar te voorschijn kwam.

Hij nam nog een experimentele stap terug en knipperde toen de steeg weer verdween. Schouderophalend stapte Harry nogmaals naar voren om de steeg in te lopen.

Het werd donkerder en koeler naarmate Harry verder en verder het steegje in liep. Hij stopte om zijn zintuigen de kans te geven om zijn omgeving te verkennen, en wat beweging in zijn ooghoek was zijn enige waarschuwing dat hij niet alleen was.

Situational Awareness, het bewust zijn van je exacte locatie in verhouding tot alles om je heen in een conflict situatie. Dit was een eigenschap die Harry al op jonge leeftijd ontwikkeld had; weten dat één verkeerde beweging hem een pak slaag of een gemiste maaltijd kon bezorgen hadden de drang om altijd te willen weten wie wanneer waar was flink aangewakkerd. Vijf jaar Zwerkbal spelen met als enige taak een goud klein balletje vinden had die bewustheid alleen maar versterkt.

Uit reflex draaide Harry zich om te zien wat hij had bewegen, maar het was al te laat. Harry histe toen hij een scherpe pijn in zijn rug voelde.

"Ik weet niet hoe je zo snel hebt kunnen bewegen dat je nog leeft," zei een vies uitziende man die in vodden gekleed was met een gemene lach. De grote bloederige dolk was moeilijk te missen.

"Maar ik geloof niet dat je dat twee keer kunt doen."

Een diep gewortelde woede ontwaakte in Harry toen hij staarde naar de dolk waar nu zijn bloed op zat, en een uitbarsting van spontane magie schoot uit de handen die Harry al instinctief voor zich uit had gestoken.

"Niemand bewegen," Harry's schaduwers kwamen net op tijd om te zien hoe Harry's spontane uitbarsting van magie zijn aanvaller in de muur gegooid had.

Gewapend met de toverstok in de hand benaderde een van de mannen Harry's gevallen aanvaller. Hij trapte de bloederige dolk weg en boog zich om vervolgens de bloeddruk van de gevallen man te controleren. "Dood, gebroken nek."

"Een van de figuren ontspande zichtbaar op het horen van die mededeling en benaderde Harry, die nog steeds stond. "bent u in orde, meneer?"

"Dat weet ik niet," zei Harry terwijl hij aan zijn rug voelde om een idee te krijgen van zijn verwonding, "ik denk dat ik gestoken ben, maar ik weet niet hoe erg het is."

"Ik ben een Heler, zou ik naar uw wond mogen kijken, meneer?"

"Ga je gang," knikte Harry terwijl hij zijn blouse uit deed om te zorgen dat ze er beter bij kon. "Hoe ziet het er uit?"

"Geef me een moment," de Heler liep de wond voorzichtig na met haar vinger, "het ziet er naar uit dat niets belangrijks geraakt is, geef me een paar momentjes om het te sluiten en je bent zo goed als nieuw."

"Bedankt," knikte Harry dankbaar. "Ik..."

"Sorry om jullie te onderbreken," onderbrak een andere rechtshandhaver hen, "maar zou ik je een paar vragen mogen stellen terwijl de Heler zich bemoeit met jou wond?"

"Ga je gang, ik moet jullie trouwens wel complimenten geven over jullie reactietijd, ik zou bijna zeggen dat jullie me aan het achtervolgen waren," grapte Harry.

"Ja, nou... zullen we maar beginnen?" stamelde de man.

"Natuurlijk, wat wil je weten?"

"Waarom vertel je mij niet wat hier gebeurt is?"

"Ik liep door dit steegje, ik stopte en zag wat vanuit mijn ooghoek, en werd gestoken." Zei Harry met een zwakke grijns. "Toen draaide ik, de man maakte een bedreiging, en ik gebruikte per ongeluk spontane magie en gooide hem daarmee tegen de muur."

"Ach zo," de man maakte verschillende notities, "waarom gebruikte je je toverstok niet?"

"Het gebeurde allemaal zo snel dat ik niet eens de kans had om 'm te voorschijn te trekken," Harry glimlachte zwakjes, "en ik denk dat het ook maar goed is ook dat ik dat niet gedaan heb, anders zou ik zomaar eens schuldig kunnen zijn aan wetten die verbieden magie te gebruiken tegen niet magische mensen."

"Daar zou ik me niet druk om maken, meneer Zwart," de man keek naar zijn notities. "Het ziet er naar uit dat de man een bezworen dolk bij zich droeg, samen met nog wat andere betoverde dingen."

"Dan nog, hij zou ze zomaar tegen kunnen zijn gekomen, en ik probeer altijd aan de goede kant van de wet te blijven."

"Ach zo," de man maakte nog een paar notities, "ik zou je nog een vraag willen stellen, maar dat is omdat ik zelf nieuwsgierig ben."

"Ga je gang."

"Waarom denk je dat 'Zelfverdediging' niet genoeg reden zou zijn om magie te gebruiken tegen iemand die je aanvalt?"

"Omdat ik te veel pech heb gehad met incompetente en corrupte bureaucraten die je het leven goed zuur kunnen maken om een voorval veel simpeler dan dit." Harry haalde naïef zijn schouders op, "dus ik denk dat het beter is voor iedereen die betrokken is dat ik per ongeluk spontaan magie gebruikte, dan dat ik dat bewust deed met mijn toverstok."

"Ach zo, dankjewel meneer Zwart." De man stopte zijn notitieboekje weg. "Je was uiterst behulpzaam."

"Geen probleem," lachte Harry, "ik ben blij dat ik je kon helpen."

"Tot ziens, meneer Zwart."

"Tot ziens," knikte Harry, en keek vervolgens naar de Heler die met zijn wond bezig was. "Wat is de prognose?"

"Ik geef je dadelijk nog een paar toverdrankjes te drinken en dan ben je weer helemaal in orde." Dankjewel, jullie zijn allemaal zo behulpzaam en aardig. Harry lachte, "zelfs die man die me net interviewde, zijn techniek was zo rustig en ontspannen dat ik me niet eens herinner dat ik hem mijn naam verteld heb."

"Oh," de Heler lachte nerveus. "Ik denk dat hij het fijn zal vinden dat te horen."

"Zou je hier een moment willen wachten?" De vrouw lachte zwakjes, "ik moet even met mijn baas overleggen."

"Geen probleem," zei Harry joviaal. "Alles om jou leven iets minder moeilijk te maken."

"Dank je," de Heler draaide zich en liep snel naar de groep mensen.

"Hoe gaat het met meneer Zwart?"

"De dolk zat er ongeveer drie centimeter naast." De Heler huiverde terwijl ze terugdacht aan de wond die ze zojuist behandeld had. "Of meneer Zwart is een ontzettende geluksvogel, of hij heeft de beste reflexen die ik ooit gezien heb."

"Ach zo," gromde de man, "heb je tekenen gezien van vroegere verwondingen?"

"Verschillende," de Heler keek naar haar notities, "verschillende littekens, gebroken botten, en vreemde bloedwaarden."

"Hoe bedoel je 'vreemd'?"

"Dat zou ik liever naar het lab sturen voordat ik daar meer over zeg," dekte de vrouw zichzelf in.

"Ik wil gewoon de voorlopige diagnose weten." De man hield zijn hand op hoog, "niemand zal jou beschuldigen als je hierin een fout maakt."

"Nou," ze beet op haar onderlip, "ik was bang dat het dolk vergiftigd zou zijn, dus daar gebruikte ik een lichte detectie-spreuk voor."

"En?"

"De resultaten klopten van geen kanten." De vrouw fronste, "aan de hand van wat ik daaruit kon opmaken zat er genoeg vergif op die dolk om honderd man van kant te maken. Meneer Zwart zou helemaal niet rond moeten kunnen lopen nadat hij daarmee gestoken was."

"Dus je hebt de spreuk verkeerd uitgesproken, wat maakt dat dan uit?"

"Dat is wat ik dacht, dus ik probeerde het opnieuw met een preciezere spreuk. De resultaten waren shockerend." Ze nam een diepe teug adem om zichzelf te kalmeren, "het was niet de dolk die vergiftigd was, maar het bloed van meneer Zwart bevat een soort dodelijk gif. Dit zorgde er voor dat ik er nóg beter naar keek, en wat ik vond... Ik weet niet eens waar ik zou moeten beginnen om dat uit te leggen."

"Ach zo," de man likte zijn lippen, "iets anders?"

"Meneer Zwart vertelde mij tussen neus en lippen door dat Pierre stom genoeg was om niet zijn naam te vragen," de Heler grinnikte nu, "hij gaf ons ook een complimentje over hoe snel wij wel niet ter plekke waren, hij zei dat het bijna was alsof we hem achtervolgden."

"Hij heeft duidelijk gevoel voor humor, nietwaar?" De man grijnsde nu ook, "heb je daar wat aan toe te voegen, Pierre?"

"Je hebt het allemaal al gehoord in mijn verslag," antwoordde de man die Harry had geïnterviewd, "ik zou graag willen weten hoe hij van deze ingang wist, hij is niet bepaald goed bekend, en hij word niet veel gebruikt sinds ie gebouwd is door de Maqui."

"Goede vraag, ik zou ook graag willen weten hoe zijn doelwit deze plek kende. Iets anders hier aan toe te voegen?"

"Nee meneer."

"Iemand anders hier nog wat aan toe te voegen?" Zijn vraag werd beantwoord met stilte.

"Kan iemand mij vertellen waarom onbeduidende crimineel als die hier op de vloer iemand heeft kunnen verwonden die zo goed is als we denken dat meneer Zwart is?"

"Ik denk dat ik dat weet," zei een jonge vrouw die een poedel droeg.

"O ja?"

"Alle keren die we tot nu toe met meneer Zwart te maken hebben gehad laten een ding blijken," ze aaide haar partner achter het oor. "Meneer Zwart doet graag alsof hij nergens van af weet, hij heeft ons al laten zien waartoe hij in staat is toen we hem irriteerden door zijn hotelkamer binnen te dringen."

"Ga verder."

"We hebben allemaal Pierre's verslag gehoord, meneer Zwart heeft het opgezet om het er uit te laten zien als een waterdichte zaak van zelfverdediging met helaas een dodelijke afloop. Toen wij zijn hotel binnen kwamen hebben wij hem uit zijn hum gehaald. Hij wist niet hoe hij op ons moest reageren dus nam hij wraak: hij creëerde een situatie waarbij wij zouden worden uitgelachen als we dit voor de rechter probeerden te brengen."

Ze keek naar haar partner om een bevestigende knik te krijgen.

"Hij heeft het allemaal er uit laten zien als een vreemd soort toeval en het maakt me bang wanneer ik er aan denk dat hij dit allemaal voor elkaar heeft weten te krijgen in zo een korte tijd, de professionaliteit die hier voor nodig is kan ik nauwelijks bevatten."

"Waarom denk je dat deze man zijn doelwit werd?"

"Ik heb misschien een idee, meneer." De vrouw likte haar lippen, "forensisch onderzoek wijst uit dat er bloed van verschillende magische mensen op zijn kleding te vinden is. Het ziet er naar uit alsof ons lijk het al een tijd op heksen en tovenaars heeft gemunt. Ik denk dat meneer Zwart lucht van hem heeft gekregen en besloten heeft hem te executeren."

"Executeren?"

"Wat wil je het anders noemen? Hij loopt rustig dit steegje in met als enige doel iemand van kant te maken, en weet het ook nog eens zo te doen dat het een of ander bizar ongeluk lijkt – nogmaals, als we dit voor de rechter zouden willen brengen worden we finaal uitgelachen!" De vrouw haalde haar schouders op, "om de een of andere reden ging meneer Zwart er niet van uit dat wij hem zouden vangen, wist waarschijnlijk niet hoe wij er op zouden reageren als hij het probleem zelf op zou lossen, en heeft toen dit plan bedacht."

"Dat klinkt als de meest logische uitleg voor een lijk tot nu toe," knikte de man. "Hij heeft zijn punt gemaakt dus met een beetje geluk is hij de volgende keer niet zo minzaam wanneer hij zoiets doet. Tenzij iemand nog iets te melden heeft, is deze vergadering over, en vertel meneer Zwart dat hij vrij is om te gaan."

"Dat doe ik wel, meneer," zei de Heler, "ik zou hem graag blootstellen aan nog een preciezere diagnose-bezwering, misschien dat ik dan wat meer snap van wat ik aantrof zijn bloed."

"Mij best, zolang je hem maar niet nog meer irriteert dan we al gedaan hebben."

"Geen probleem," knikte de Heler vrolijk, en liep terug naar meneer Zwart.

"Hoe ging je vergadering?" Glimlachte Harry naar de Heler die op hem af kwam lopen.

"Prima," de baas zegt dat je mag gaan wanneer je dat wilt," ze nam diep adem, "maar ik zou graag je toestemming willen hebben om een paar spreuken te doen om een beter beeld te krijgen van ej gezondheid."

"Ok."

De vrouw maakte verschillende gecompliceerde toverstokbewegingen en mompelde een aantal vreemd klinkende spreuken daarbij, en eindigde met een behoorlijk afgeleid gezicht.

"Klaar?" Vroeg Harry met een kleine glimlach.

"Ja, 'tuurlijk," zei de vrouw met een beduusde blik.

"Is er iets waar ik me druk over zou moeten maken?"

"Je ziet er uit alsof je niets mankeert," de Heler keek nogmaals naar haar notities.

"Dan ga ik er nu van door."

Toen hij vertrok was Harry er van overtuigd dat hij de vrouwen hoorde wat hoorde mompelen dat verdacht veel leek op 'dit is helemaal niet logisch', maar hij negeerde het en schreef het af aan zijn overactieve verbeelding.


	7. Het zit in 't bloed

**7, Het zit in 't bloed**

Harry zat in zijn hotelkamer en staarde naar de muur, hij had opnieuw gedood en hij wist niet goed hoe hij zich moest voelen over het feit dat hij nog een leven had geëindigd.

"Ik voel me niet schuldig," mijmerde Harry, "'t was hij of ik, en als het aan mij ligt liever hem dan ik. Ik voel me er niet schuldig over, maar ik wil hier ook niet langer blijven."

Harry stond op en pakte de paar dingen die hij eerder uit zijn rugzak had gehaald weer in, liep de kamer nog een keer door om te zien of hij niets vergeten had, en ging naar de lobby om uit te checken.

…

"Ik heb een nieuwe opdracht voor je, Leeflang," zei de hoofdredacteur van _de Kibbelaar_ tegen zijn favoriete verslaggeefster.

"Het publiek vind dat artikel dat je geschreven hebt over meneer Zwart fantastisch, dus ik wil dat je er nog een schrijft."

"Ok papa, uhm... Ik bedoel baas." Loena gaf een linkshandig saluut, "verslaggeefster Leeflang gaat aan de gang."

"Zwart heeft een man vermoord in Marseilles, ik wil alle details hebben." De hoofdredacteur fronste, "en zet hem niet te veel als de eenzame held neer – de commissaris ligt al de hele week dwars omdat jij die bus opgeblazen hebt."

"Ik dacht dat we verslaggevers waren, geen Schouwers, heb jij je medicijnen weer genomen, papa?"

"De Smekkies in alle Smaken waren op, en mijn medicijnen hebben suikercoating," Loena's vader keek naar zijn schoenen.

"En ze waren zo ver over hun houdbaarheidsdatum dat ik dacht dat het wel prima zou zijn."

"Nou, neem ze voortaan maar niet meer," Loena zette haar handen op haar heupen. "Je weet dat je daar gekke ideeën van krijgt!"

"Het spijt me, schatje," hij bloosde, "het zal niet meer gebeuren."

"Het wel komt goed, papa."

"Ga nu, en breng dat verhaal voor mij, Leeflang, ik betaal je niet om je uit je neus te vreten." De hoofdredacteur van _de Kibbelaar_ stormde naar buiten, en als je wat tijd over hebt, kun je een nieuwe doos snoepjes meebrengen?"

"Oké papa, verslaggeefster Leeflang zorgt er wel voor."

Loena liep naar de haard en gooide er wat Brandstof in, "Franse magische rechtshandhaving Marseilles."

Na een paar minuten wachten.

"Hallo, is daar iemand?"

"Mijn naam is Pierre-Louis Boulanger," beantwoordde een man in een perfect passend gewaad de haard wat later.

"Ik ben verantwoordelijk voor de pers-informatie van de magische rechtshandhaving, hoe kan ik u van dienst zijn?"

"Ja, mijn naam is..." Loena nam de tijd om een passende alias te vinden, "Miss Informatie, en ik vroeg me af of je wat vragen over meneer Zwart zou willen beantwoorden?"

"Een moment," Pierre-Louis bedacht gauw hoe hij het verhaal het beste zou kunnen brengen, "oké, stel je vragen."

"Wat is er precies gebeurd?"

"Al maanden zaten we achter een serie moordenaar aan die het voorzien had op de magische maatschappij," Pierre-Louis likte zijn lippen, wat hij nu aan het vertellen was klopte namelijk niet – ze wisten niet eens dat er een moordenaar was totdat meneer Zwart hem van kant had gemaakt.

"Het blijkt dat hij een Snul is die de oude verzets tunnels en steegjes gebruikte om zich ongezien te verplaatsten."

"Ga verder," Loena weerstond haar neiging te grijnzen, "het was zo eenvoudig informatie te krijgen wanneer ze dachten dat je toch alles al wist.

"We zijn niet zeker van het 'hoe' gedeelte, maar meneer Zwart heeft de man kunnen opsporen," hij gaf Loena een verlegen glimlach, "meneer Zwart confronteerde de man en..."

"En..." hij wachtte om zich te herinneren wat er daarna gebeurde, "meneer Zwart trapte het mes weg en brak de nek van de moordenaar."

"Wat voor een spreuk gebruikte hij om zijn nek te breken?"

"Spreuk?" Herhaalde Pierre-Louis terwijl hij begon te zweten, hij had deze positie als pers-informant genomen voor de opslag, niet omdat hij zo goed was in het navertellen van dit soort dingen op een manier die niemand kwaad maakt.

"Meneer Zwart heeft helemaal geen spreuk gebruikt, hij brak de man z'n nek met blote handen."

"Oh," Loena was onder de indruk, "wat kun je me verder vertellen over dit incident?"

"We zijn de archieven doorgelopen en we zijn er achter gekomen dat de moordenaar wist van de verzets-plekken omdat zijn vader daar lid van is geweest," hij glimlachte toen hij wat nieuws bedacht. "Maar dat laat ons nog steeds achter met een onbeantwoorde vraag omtrent dit incident."

"En wat is dat dan?"

"Hoe wist meneer Zwart zoveel over het verzets-netwerk?" De man keek om zich heen en leunde dichter naar het vuur, "wat ik je nu ga vertellen mag niet aan mij terug gekoppeld worden mocht je dit willen printen, je moet dan zeggen dat je de informatie gekregen hebt van een anonieme seniore bron in de rechtshandhaving."

"Als jij denkt dat dat het beste is," Loena gaf hem haar beste vertrouwende glimlach.

Er word gefluisterd dat meneer Zwart van die verzets-ruimtes wist te zitten omdat hij ze gebruikte toen men ze het meest nodig had." De man nam diep adem, "Wij denken dat meneer Zwart een van de mannen was die gezonden zijn om het verzet te helpen om de troepen van tirannie te bevechten."

"Wauw," Loena probeerde te zorgen dat ze er erg onder de indruk uit zag. "Is de Franse regering van plan om meneer Zwart te belonen voor zijn moed?"

"Ik heb mij laten vertellen dat hij een kans heeft om geïntroduceerd te worden in de _Ordre national de la Légion d'honneur_ met de rank _Chevalier_," de man lachte met zijn meest charmerende glimlach. "Niets is te goed voor de man die ons heeft ontdaan van zo een afschuwelijke moordenaar."

"Ach zo," knikte Loena. "Wanneer vertrok meneer Zwart uit Frankrijk?"

"Vertrekken?" Pierre-Louis knipperde met zijn ogen. "Naar mijn weten is hij nog steeds hier."

"Wat?" Loena schoot op uit haar stoel, "ga alsjeblieft aan de kant, ik kom er door."

Pierre-Louis schoot snel opzij en vermeed bijna een botsing met de opgewonden verslaggeefster. "Is er een reden dat je er voor koos dit interview in het echt te doen?"

"Snel," Loena's ogen kregen een maniakale glans. "Je moet mij naar meneer Zwart's hotelkamer brengen."

Terugdeinzend bij het zien van de ogen van de gestoorde verslaggeefster, stemde Pierre-Louis snel in en regelde vervoer voor hun allebei.

"Welke kamer heeft meneer Zwart?" Schreeuwde Loena toen zij en haar escort het hotel in renden.

"Geen een." Bracht de vrouw met de poedel Loena tot stilstand.

"Wat bedoel je?" Loena moest vechten om er niet teleurgesteld uit te zien.

"Vijftien minuten terug is hij hier uitgecheckt." De vrouw haalde haar schouders op, "je bent hem net misgelopen."

"Oh," Loena knipperde met haar ogen en draaide zich om naar haar escort, "zou je mij naar het steegje willen leiden waar meneer Zwart zijn gevecht had?"

"Voordat je gaat," onderbrak de vrouw met de poedel haar, "zou je mij willen vertellen hoe lang je al van plan was om meneer Zwart te interviewen?"

"Ongeveer vijftien minuten," Loena keek om zich heen met een bedremmeld gezicht, "sinds het moment dat ik uitvond dat hij hier nog steeds was."

"Dankjewel," knikte de vrouw beleefd.

"Dan weten we nu waarom hij hier vertrokken is," zei de vrouw met de poedel tegen haar partner, "maar dan weten we nog steeds niet hoe hij wist dat zij er aan kwam."

"Het ziet er naar uit dat hij het kantoor afluisterde, of hij heeft een manier om het Haardennetwerk af te luisteren."

"Die man is een god," zei de poedel in ontzag.

"We moeten terug naar het kantoor," dat haar partner als een klein kind in ontzag was van meneer Zwart negeerde de vrouw maar. "De Heler gaat zo meteen verslag uit brengen van wat ze ontdekt heeft."

"Activeer de Viavia," knikte de poedel, "ik kan niet wachten om te horen wat ze heeft kunnen uitvinden."

"Drie, twee, een." De twee voelden de haak achter hun navel, en seconden later verscheen de Viavia naast een grote tafel.

"Mooi dat jullie twee ook nog op komen dagen," zei de man die aan het hoofd van de tafel zat, "nu dat we allemaal hier zijn kan de Heler vertellen wat haar eerste diagnose was."

"Dank u, meneer," knikte de Heler. "Zoals jullie allemaal al weten vond ik iets geks toen ik het bloed van meneer Zwart onderzocht. Het leek alsof er een dodelijk gif in zat, en nadat ik meneer Zwart's toestemming heb gevraagd om preciezere diagnose-bezweringen te gebruiken kreeg ik verbazingwekkende resultaten. Meneer Zwart heeft ondertussen vrijwel al zijn botten een keer gebroken gehad, en hij heeft zelfs de botten in een van zijn armen moeten laten terug groeien. Hij heeft een groot aantal littekens, en verschillenden daarvan zijn veroorzaakt met bijzonder duistere magie. En zoals ik al zei, zijn bloed is behoorlijk... vreemd. Ik heb de hele middag een monster zitten testen van het bloed dat we op die dolk vonden, en ik geloof dat ik misschien een uitleg heb gevonden over waarom zijn bloed zo giftig is."

"Ga door."

"Ergens in het verleden moet meneer Zwart zichzelf opzettelijk geïnjecteerd hebben met een gigantische dosis Basilisk gif gemixt met tranen van een Feniks." De vrouw keek nog eens naar haar notities, "de tranen hebben het gif weten te neutraliseren, en dat is de reden dat meneer Zwart nog rond loopt. Ik had geen flauw idee wat dit moest opleveren, totdat ik er achter kwam dat de Feniks tranen in zijn bloedsomloop niet zo potent zijn als verse tranen."

"Dat was dus reden om nog een keer het bloed te controleren – en dat heb ik gedaan. En de diagnose die ik toen stelde was dat meneer Zwart nog maar enkele maanden te leven had omdat de tranen steeds meer hun helende kracht verloren."

"Dus je wilt zeggen dat meneer Zwart stervende is?"

"Nee, maar dat was ook mijn eerste gedachte totdat ik de data van mijn diagnose-bezweringen nog eens naliep, en hij gezonder is dan je zou verwachten van iemand met zijn medische geschiedenis. Op de een of andere manier heeft zijn lichaam zich aangepast op de aanwezigheid van het Basilisk gif – misschien door het absorberen van de magie van de Feniks tranen. Al met al ziet het er naar uit dat het vergif in zijn lijf nooit een probleem zal zijn. Beter zelfs, ik denk dat meneer Zwart zich niet druk zal hoeven maken over de meeste soorten vergif."

"Ik was blij om te zien dat mijn eerste conclusies niet de goede bleken te zijn en dat meneer Zwart niet zou gaan sterven, maar er was iets dat aan mij bleef knagen."

"En wat was dat dan?"

"Waarom werd de concentratie van de Feniks tranen steeds minder terwijl de concentratie van het Basilisk gif gelijk bleef?" De vrouw keek naar de mensen die zich hadden verzameld in de vergaderruimte, "je zou denken dat er op zijn minst een kleine schommeling is geweest in het gif in zijn bloed... Totdat ik dít vond!"

Ze schoof een stuk perkament met een korrelig plaatje er op naar het midden van de tafel, "het ziet er naar uit dat meneer Zwart een klein fragment van een Basilisk slagtand in zijn arm geïmplanteerd heeft. Dit zorgt er voor dat zijn bloed nooit minder dodelijk word."

"Je hebt goed werk geleverd," knikte de man aan het hoofd van de tafel, "wil je daar verder nog iets aan toevoegen?"

"Slechts een ding," knikte de vrouw. "Ik weet wat hij gedaan heeft, en ik kan me iets voorstellen bij hoe hij het gedaan heeft, maar ik kan niet beginnen met bedenken waarom hij dat gedaan heeft."

"Stel je je een man voor die niet ontwapend kan worden, stel je een huurmoordenaar voor die door op zijn lip te bijten aan een van de dodelijkste giffen ter wereld kan komen?" De man aan het hoofd van de tafel schudde zijn hoofd, "de toewijding die hij moet hebben is verbazingwekkend."

"Dan heb ik nog iets dat ik moet toevoegen, meneer," de Heler werd bleek door het idee dat haar leidinggevende zojuist naar voren bracht. "Wie deze procedure heeft verzonnen moet gestoord zijn geweest. Ik kan me niet eens voorstellen hoeveel precisie er moet zijn geweest om er voor te zorgen dat de juiste doseringen werden toegevoegd op de juiste tijdstippen. Wie deze meneer Zwart ook is, en voor wie hij ook mag werken, ze opereren op een heel andere schaal dan wij zelfs kunnen beginnen voor te stellen."

…

Ergens anders was Albus Perkamentus de voorzitter van een vergadering van de Orde van de Feniks.

"Ik heb een paar nieuwe bevelen als het gaat om de zoektocht naar Harry Potter," Perkamentus nam een diepe teug adem, "ik ben er van beschuldigd dat ik Harry alleen als een middel of object zie, in plaats van een persoon. Mij is verteld dat wanneer we meneer Potter terug zouden vinden, we hem vierentwintig uur per dag in de gaten zouden moeten houden om ervoor te zorgen dat hij er niet op nieuw vandoor gaat."

Het schoolhoofd moest zijn handen ophouden om het weer stil te krijgen, "ik wil de zoektocht naar meneer Potter niet afbreken, maar veranderen. Mocht iemand meneer Potter vinden, informeer de Orde zodat we onze tijd en mankracht beter kunnen besteden met hem beveiligen op zijn huidige locatie. Ik hoop dat we hem op die manier gelukkiger houden dan wanneer we hem weer zouden opsluiten bij de Duffelingen."

"Waarom kunnen we hem niet gewoon hier heen brengen?" Vroeg Molly, "of naar het Nest?"

"Die opties blijven bestaan," knikte Perkamentus, "maar als we Harry vinden mag hij beslissen waar hij zal verblijven."

Molly ging weer zitten, tevreden gesteld met de wetenschap dat 'de lieve jongen' gelukkig zou zijn.

"Nu we dat geregeld hebben, geloof ik dat Alastor iets heeft dat hij ons graag zou willen vertellen." Albus gaf het woord aan zijn oude vriend.

"Zwart heeft opnieuw toegeslagen," Dolleman keek spiedend om zich heen. "Dit keer heeft hij een serie moordenaar in Marseilles vermoord, de Fransen denken dat hij bezweringen kent die niet te ontdekken zijn, en ze speculeren dat hij of hun kantoor heeft kunnen afluisteren, of het Haardennetwerk kan afluisteren."

"Waarom hebben we niet eerder over deze seriemoordenaar gehoord?" Vroeg een anoniem lid van de Orde.

"Omdat de Fransen niet eens wisten dat ze een seriemoordenaar los hadden rondlopen totdat Zwart hem geëxecuteerd had," Dolleman lachte. "Zwart heeft het allemaal zo opgezet om het er uit te laten zien alsof het een ongeluk was, zelfs met een beetje magie zonder toverstok; hij zei dat het per ongeluk was."

"Dank je Alastor, dat was erg ophelderend." Perkamentus keek om zich heen, "ik geloof dat we nu een van de nieuwste uitvindingen van Fred en George Wemel op onze agenda hebben staan."

…

Harry stapte uit zijn taxi en kwam uit bij de plek waar de steeg zich bevond en waar hij eerder een man om het leven had gebracht. Hij nam diep adem voordat hij de steeg weer in liep. Deze poging tot het bezoeken van de magische sectie van Marseilles verliep een stuk soepeler, en al snel was uit de steeg zonder een incident.

"Zou je mij kunnen vertellen waar ik een Viavia kan kopen naar het buitenland?" Vroeg Harry vriendelijk aan de eerste de beste persoon die voorbij liep.

"Ongeveer vijftig meter die kant op," zei de nu zwetende agent, "een winkel genaamd Reiziger'_s Terugkeer_".

"Dankjewel," zei Harry om vervolgens de aangewezen kant op te lopen. Al snel bevond Harry zich voor een gebouw dat verborgen was onder bewegende plaatjes van exotisch uitziende inheemsen. 

"Kan ik u helpen?" Hoorde Harry een jonge stem vragen achter hem, "het viel me op dat je naar mijn winkel stond te staren, en ik vroeg me af of je ergens hulp bij nodig had."

"Ik wil graag een Viavia naar het buitenland," zuchtte Harry. "wat je ook hebt, ik vind het best."

"Ik had een annulering eerder richting Monte Carlo in," de man keek naar zijn horloge, "drie minuten."

"Prima," knikte Harry, "wat kost het?"

"Omdat de Viavia op het laatste moment gecanceld is, is er al voor betaald." De man haalde zijn schouders op, en mijn geweten staat mij niet toe om een product meerde malen te verkopen. Neem de Viavia zonder dat het je wat kost met mijn complimenten."

"Dankjewel," zei Harry terwijl hij een klein rond schijfje aanpakte waarvan hij dacht dat het de Viavia was, "fijne d..."

Harry's zin werd onderbroken door het bekende gevoel van de Viavia die hem naar zijn volgende bestemming bracht.

"Wilt u een weddenschap plaatsen meneer?" Vroeg een man die achter een Roulette tafel.

"Een moment," Harry knipperde met zijn ogen terwijl hij de luxe uitziende omgeving in zich opnam. "Zou je dat willen herhalen?"

"Ik vroeg u of u een weddenschap wilde plaatsen met het fiche in uw hand, meneer," vroeg de man achter de Roulette tafel.

"Mij best," Harry legde het fiche neer op een willekeurig nummer, "dank je."

"Dank u meneer," knikte de man alvorens zich om te draaien om nog meer weddenschappen aan te nemen.

Harry haalde zijn schouders op en omdat hij er geen zin in had zijn eenzame fiche te zien verdwijnen liep hij weg van de Roulette tafel om zijn nieuwe omgeving te verkennen. Nu kon hij 'gokken' toevoegen aan zijn korte lijst met dingen die hij gedaan had. Het was niet alsof hij bij de tafel moest blijven wachten om te weten dat hij verloren had... niet waar?

Harry bracht nog een paar minuten in het casino door voordat hij zich naar de uitgang begaf om het stuk stad waar hij zich in bevond rustig te gaan ontdekken. Na ruim een uur lang door de stad slenteren en rondkijken kwam hij uit bij een bar die er uitzag alsof hij betere tijden had gekend. Desondanks nam hij daar de tijd om een drankje te nemen, en het laatste wat hij zich herinnerde was een drinkwedstrijd met een stel Australische rugzaktoeristen.

…

"Goedemiddag meneer Zwart," groette een man hem in een rood, geel en blauw gestreepte outfit, "hoe voel je je?"

"Wie ben jij?" Harry's mond smaakte naar de vloer van de _Lekke Ketel_. "En waar ben ik?"

"Mijn naam is Gunter Schmitt, ik ben lid van de Zwitserse Garde." Knikte de man beleefd, "u bevind zich in Vaticaan stad en ik heb een probleem waarvan ik hoopte dat u mij kon helpen."

"En wat is dat dan?" Harry sloot zijn ogen in de hoop dat de wereld zou ophouden met draaien.

"Wij zouden het op prijs stellen als u de nieuwe magische beveiliging zou willen inspecteren die we hier aan het aanbrengen zijn. We hebben een van onze contacten in de magische wereld gevraagd voor iemand die discreet kon zijn, en toen kregen wij uw naam."

"Ach zo," Harry beet zijn tanden op elkaar om te zorgen dat zijn maaginhoud niet omhoog zou komen. "En waarom wil je dat ik jullie magische beveiliging inspecteer?"

"We hebben eerder ooit een man gecontracteerd om iets uit marmer te maken, en hij heeft het contract gebroken door niet het beste soort marmer te gebruiken. Die tijd werkte er ook nog iemand anders in de regio – hij werd gezien als een van de beste artiesten en hij wist het meeste over steen. Als er iemand was die had kunnen zien dat het minderwaardig marmer was, was hij het wel."

De man haalde zijn schouders op, "dus de eerste man heeft een manier gevonden om de tweede voldoende af te leiden om te zorgen dat het hem niet opviel. We kwamen er veel later achter met dat marmer, en we willen niet dat ons nog zoiets overkomt."

"Maar ik weet helemaal niets van magische beveiliging," zei Harry terwijl hij recht op probeerde te gaan zitten, "ik zou niet eens weten hoe ik dat soort beveiliging naloop."

Op je nachtkastje ligt een boek waarin alles staat wat je moet weten om te kunnen doen wat wij van je vragen."

De man van de garde stond op en liep naar de deur, "een uniform als het mijne hangt in de kast. Mocht je ons willen helpen dan lees 't boek en trek het uniform aan, en als je het liever niet doet, klop op de deur en we laten iemand je begeleiden naar de uitgang."

"Ik zal er over nadenken," zei Harry met opeen geklemde tanden. "In de tussentijd, zou je iemand hier heen willen sturen met pijnstillers en water?"

"Ik laat ze ook wat spul mee brengen dat je met je maag helpt," de man pauzeerde voordat hij de kamer uit liep. "Mag ik vragen waarom je zo dronken was toen we je vonden?"


	8. Dat ding van jou

**8, Dat ding van jou**

"Heb je ooit iets zo graag willen vergeten dat het je niet uit maakte hoe?" Harry zuchtte. "Ik denk dat ik wilde dat het zou stoppen, maar achteraf denk ik dat er betere manieren waren om dat te kunnen bereiken."

"Nee, dat heb ik niet gehad," knikte Schmitt, "alvast bedankt meneer Zwart."

"Geen probleem," Harry opende zijn ogen en kreeg er onmiddellijk spijt van omdat het voelde alsof twee hete strijkijzers door zijn oogkassen heen geramd werden. "Ik zal het boek eens doorbladeren, en daarna geef ik jullie mijn antwoord."

"Ik vraag alleen dat u het overweegt," zei meneer Schmitt voordat hij de deur achter zich sloot.

"Hoe beland ik toch altijd in dit soort situaties?" Vroeg Harry aan zichzelf toen hij eindelijk rechtop wist te gaan zitten. "Ik kan net zo goed nu al in dat boek beginnen."

_Om bekwaam te worden in het controleren, plaatsen en verwijderen van magische beveiliging moet een tovenaar of heks eerst leren om zijn of haar magisch zicht te gebruiken. Allereerst moet men zich al zijn of haar magie voorstellen in de kern van zijn of haar lichaam. Daarna moet men (met gebrek aan een betere term) al die gebundelde magie volledig in zijn of haar ogen persen. Daarna is het een kwestie van oefening. Een ervaren gebruiker van het magisch zicht kan deze vrijwel zonder moeite gebruiken._

"Klinkt makkelijk genoeg," zei Harry tegen zichzelf terwijl hij zich begon te concentreren op zijn magie. "En nu moet ik dus... aargelmarthergh" dempte hij zijn gewelde schreeuw. Misschien was het geen goed plan om de gevoeligheid van de ogen te vergroten wanneer ze al als versleten pingpongballetjes voelden.

Minuten lang lag Harry te kronkelen op de vloer van de pijn totdat hij zijn lijf genoeg onder controle had om de volgende alinea te lezen.

_Waarschuwing: Probeer dit NIET wanneer je last hebt van een kater. Wanneer je deze waarschuwing in de wind slaat krijg je gruwelijke pijn en het ZAL een van de volgende gevolgen hebben. Blindheid, krankzinnigheid, doofheid, neuroses of dood. Zeer zelden komt het voor dat het slachtoffer een zeer geavanceerde vorm van magisch zicht ontwikkeld. _

De daaropvolgende minuten besteedde Harry met het vervloeken van de auteurs van het boek omdat ze zo achterlijk waren zo een belangrijke waarschuwing in het klein onder aan een pagina te zetten. Harry controleerde zichzelf en was blij te zien dat hij nog kon zien, luisteren, geen neuroses leek te hebben, niet krankzinnig was, en nog leek te leven. Terwijl hij zijn schouders ophaalde, verbaasd over zijn geluk, werd hij afgeleid door geklop op de deur.

"Ja?"

"Ik heb hier de dingen waarom u gevraagd had, meneer Zwart," een andere man in het vreemde gestreepte uniform terwijl hij een wagentje de kamer in duwde. "Ze hebben me trouwens ook gevraagd om je te zeggen dat het soort magische beveiliging dat je hier zou inspecteren het Arachne type is."

"Dankjewel," knikte Harry terwijl hij een hand vol pijnstillers en maagtabletten wegspoelde met water. "Was dat alles?"

"Ja meneer Zwart." De man in het uniform excuseerde zich en sloot de deur toen hij de kamer verliet.

Harry pakte het boek weer op, en begon verder te lezen.

_Bekend onder de magische beveiliging is de Arachne beveiliging. Deze beveiliging krijgt haar naam door het feit dat ze wanneer ze bestudeerd worden door middel van het magisch zicht ze de opbouw lijkt te hebben van een spinnenweb. Het startpunt van een dergelijk beveiligingsweb is dat wat beveiligd moet worden. Net als spinnenwebben zijn de Arachne beveiligingswebben erg complex. _

_Om die reden is het ook gebruikelijk om de beveiliging eerst een 'kaart' van uit te tekenen op perkament. Dit soort kaarten verduidelijken het doel van de beveiliging, en mensen die getalenteerd met het plaatsen van beveiligingswebben kunnen hun eindresultaat dan ook vergelijken met de kaart – het oorspronkelijke plan. _

_Het type Arachne beveiligingswebben hebben twee grote valkuilen: de eerste is dat ze bijzonder kwetsbaar zijn als het centrum waar de beveiliging aan gekoppeld is word aangetast, en de tweede is dat hun bereik beperkt is tot slechts een radius van een paar kilometer vanaf het middelpunt van hun centrum._

Harry nam nog een paar minuten de tijd om door de rest van het boek te bladeren totdat hij opschrok van nog een keer kloppen aan zijn deur.

"Kom binnen," Harry keek op van zijn leesmateriaal.

"En heeft u al besloten of u onze magische beveiliging wilt inspecteren?" Vroeg Schmitt met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw.

"Met plezier," stemde Harry in, "op de voorwaarde dat je een derde persoon mijn conclusies laat controleren."

"Die voorwaarde zal geen probleem zijn, meneer Zwart," ging Schmitt snel akkoord. "Dan denk ik dat we nu kunnen bespreken voor hoeveel we u inhuren."

"Als je dat wilt," zei Harry schouderophalend.

"We zullen twaalfhonderd dukaten op de door jou aangewezen account storten, gaat u daarmee akkoord?"

"Ja," zei Harry, terwijl hij zichzelf afvroeg wat een dukaat was.

"Bij welke bank wilt u dat wij u betalen?"

"Uhm..." Harry twijfelde, hij wilde niet graag dat zijn echte naam prijsgeven.

Bij het zien van Harry's twijfel vond Schmitt snel een oplossing. "We kunnen natuurlijk ook een nieuwe privé account voor u openen bij de Kabouters, als u dat liever hebt."

"Kom dan maar met mij mee," zei Schmitt terwijl hij Harry door verschillende gangen heen navigeerde totdat ze voor een groot stambeeld kwamen te staan. "Je hoeft alleen te kijken of de reparaties die in het midden van het centrum weer kloppen – toen een vandaal de Pietà te lijf ging was niet alleen het beeld maar ook de magische beveiliging beschadigd. We willen graag bevestiging hebben of er niet geknoeid is met de reparaties."

"Mag ik daar de schematische kaart van zien?" Harry hield wachtend zijn hand op.

"Maar natuurlijk, zei Schmitt terwijl hij het document overhandigde.

Harry nam ruim de tijd om zowel de kaart als de echte magische beveiliging uitgebreid te bestuderen, "alles lijkt te kloppen, behalve..."

"Behalve wat?" Vroeg Schmitt nerveus.

"De nieuwere magische beveiliging lijkt een andere kleur te hebben dan de rest van de eerdere magische beveiliging," Harry keek nog eens goed naar de schematische kaart, "ik kan niets terugvinden over de kleuren, of een kleurverschil, of of dat zou moeten uitmaken, maar als ik jou was, zou ik er nog iemand naar laten kijken."

"Dankjewel meneer Zwart, dat zullen we zeker doen," stemde Schmitt met hem in. "Zou je ook nog een tour willen hebben door het Vaticaan, nu je er toch bent?"

"Graag," glimlachte Harry. "Ik kan niet wachten om de kunst te zien waarvan ik gehoord heb dat die hier zou hangen."

Schmitt bleek een gids te zijn die veel wist over wat hij liet zien, en wist veel leuke feitjes bij zijn verhalen over de geschiedenis van de architectuur, een object of een schilderij te vertellen. Tegen het einde van de tour kon Harry's dag niet meer stuk.

"Het ziet er naar uit dat we alles gezien hebben, meneer Zwart." Lachte Schmitt vriendelijk, "heb je nog vragen?"

"Ja ik heb er nog een," knikte Harry, "wie was die tweede man in jou verhaal over dat stuk marmer?"

"De tweede man?" Schmitt stopte om er over na te denken. "Een man met veel kunde, hij is de zelfde man die dit uniform ontworpen heeft."

"Dank je," knikte Harry beleefd, terwijl hij zichzelf stilletjes afvroeg hoe je jezelf een kunstenaar kon noemen als je uniformen bedacht zoals het uniform dat zijn nieuwe vriend aan had. "En tot ziens."

"Tot ziens, meneer Zwart."

Harry liep de Eeuwige Stad in met het voornemen alles te zien dat Rome te bieden had... tot ongeveer vijf minuten later toen hij door had hoe moe hij eigenlijk was geworden van het controleren van de magische beveiliging. Harry stak zijn hand omhoog om een taxi aan te houden met het voornemen een dag of twee rust te nemen voordat hij Rome zou gaan ontdekken.

De dag daarop werd hij laat wakker en at een vroege lunch in de hotel lobby met het voornemen nog een dag uit te rusten voordat hij de stad zou gaan verkennen. Ook de daaropvolgende dag werd Harry laat wakker, hij besloot dat hij genoeg had uitgerust, en pakte zijn reisgids voor de instructies om magisch Rome in te gaan.

_Een van de meest toegankelijke magische districten in Rome is de _Via Venefiucs_, de ingang hiertoe kan vrijwel overal in Rome gevonden worden. Om daar binnen te treden moet men een kruising met drie wegen vinden, na een kort moment wachten komt de vierde van zelf te voorschijn. Vele van deze ingangen naar de_ Via Veneficus_ zijn gemakkelijk te herkennen omdat er vaak een beeld bij staat van de Romaanse godin Trivia; dit is een beeld van een drie koppige vrouw, een honden hoofd, een slangen hoofd, en een paardenhoofd._

Hij stopte zijn gids terug in zijn rugzak en liep het hotel uit om de eerste de beste ingang te vinden. Slechts twintig meter van zijn hotel vandaan vond Harry wat hij zocht. Schouderophalend trad Harry het magische district van Rome binnen.

Om direct tegen een winkel aan te lopen met de naam _Curio's en Relieken_, Harry was meteen nieuwsgierig en kon het niet laten de winkel over te slaan.

"Goede middag meneer, hoe kan ik je helpen?" Vroeg de winkelbediende toen hij opkeek van achter de toonbank.

"Ik zag het uithangbord en ik was nieuwsgierig naar wat je hier verkocht." Harry keek om zich heen en zag van alles – van landbouw werktuigen tot vreemd gevormde trompetten en andere voorwerpen die hij niet eens kon identificeren.

"Ik verkoop van alles," de winkelbediende rommelde wat achter de toonbank, "maar ik heb iets waarvan ik denk dat jij het wel kunt waarderen."

"En wat is dat dan?"

"Een pugio," de man rok een vreemd gevormde dolk te voorschijn. "Ik heb dit leuke ding een tijdje terug gevonden, hij heeft bezweringen die er voor zorgen dat hij altijd scherp blijft, er zo goed als nieuw uit blijft zien en het holster heeft een bezwering die er voor zorgt dat hij niet op valt zolang je de pugio netjes op je heup draagt. Ik denk dat dit voor jou geen slechte aankoop zal zijn."

"Wat kost ie?" Zei Harry terwijl hij de vreemd gevormde dolk wat beter bekeek.

"Ik heb er zo'n vijftig sestertiën voor neer gelegd... dus ik denk dat ik 'm wel aan je kan verkopen voor... laten we zeggen twee aurei?"

"Deal," zei Harry enthousiast en gaf hem twee gouden munten. "Fijne dag nog."

"U ook, meneer," knikte de winkelbediende vriendelijk.

Nadat hij de winkel uit gelopen was besteedde Harry nog een tijdje op de marktplaats totdat hij een vreemd gesprek hoorde dat zijn aandacht trok.

"Heb je over de Britse minister gehoord?" Vroeg een visboer aan een van zijn klanten, "Ze zeggen dattie gaat uitleggen waarom z'n regering niks aan die heer van 't duister gedaan heeft. Blijkbaar heeftie 'n reden verzonnen over waarom ze 'm niet de bons moeten geven."

"Ik denk dan dat ie weinig te zeggen heeft, maar 't kan misschien wel interessant zijn om te horen." Reageerde een klant, "jammer dat ik de tijd niet heb om naar huis te gaan om naar de magische radio te luisteren."

"Je hoeft niet naar huis te gaan," zei de visboer tegen zijn klant, "loop gewoon 'n kroeg binnen, ik denk dat ze allemaal de radio aanhebben om die speech te horen."

Harry knikte onbewust, het klonk namelijk als een prima idee om ergens te gaan zitten, een liep de eerste de beste kroeg in die hij zag.

Hij keek om zich heen in een rokerige verduisterde ruimte en liep naar de dichtstbijzijnde lege stoel.

"Zou ik hier mogen zitten?" Vroeg Harry aan de oude man die al aan dat tafeltje zat. "Ik zou graag willen horen wat Droebel te zeggen heeft."

"Ga je gang," zei de oude man met een kleine knik.

De twee hoefden niet lang te wachten voordat de stem van minister Droebel op de radio te horen was. Met lange, moeilijke en nietszeggende zinnen wist de minister ruim twintig minuten vol te praten waarin hij eigenlijk niet veel zei. Dat wat hij zei kwam er op neer dat de enige reden dat het ministerie nog niet de Heer van het Duister verslagen had was omdat de georganiseerde misdaad hem steunde en zich zelfs bij 'Hij Die Niet Genoemd Mag Worden' aangesloten hadden waardoor zijn troepen enorm waren gegroeid. Waardoor het ministerie natuurlijk 'op het moment' een zeer kleine 'tegenslag' had, maar dat het ministerie van toverkunst onder Droebel's leiding snel zou overwinnen.

"En wat denk jij van de speech van de Engelse minister van toverkunst meneer...?"

"Zwart. En ik denk dat de man een idioot is." Zei Harry hoofdschuddend, terwijl hij de schok op het gezicht van de oude man miste omdat hij zich direct omdraaide om richting de bar te gebaren dat hij graag nog een drankje had.

"Ik ging er eigenlijk van uit dat de top binnen de georganiseerde misdaad veel te intelligent is om zich met de Idioot van het Duister in te laten."

"En waarom zeg je dat?" Vroeg de oude man terwijl hij geïntrigeerd naar meneer Zwart toe leunde.

"De Magische Syndicaten zijn over het algemeen niet gewelddadig – ze willen geld verdienen, en over het algemeen is het zonder goede reden vermoorden van willekeurige mensen niet bepaald winstgevend." Harry nam een slokje van zijn nieuwe drankje voordat hij verder praatte, "de doden die er vallen binnen de georganiseerde misdaad is over het algemeen criminelen die andere criminelen liquideren."

"En waarom zouden ze zich niet bij de Heer van het Duister aansluiten vanwege het geld en de macht die hij kan bieden?"

"Zoals ik al eerder zei, de meeste doden die überhaupt voorkomen zijn criminelen die andere criminelen om zeep helpen. De rechtshandhaving maakt zich over het algemeen niet druk om dat soort dingen, die grijpen pas in als er onschuldige mensen bij betrokken raken." Harry's stem werd kil, "ik vermoed dat ze dan wel de fluwelen handschoenen uittrekken, het zou een bloedbad betekenen. Als de georganiseerde misdaad zich wil bemoeien met deze oorlog, dan mogen ze ook verwachten dat het oorlog is met alles dat daar bij komt kijken."

"Ach zo," knikte de oude man. "Dankjewel voor het advies, meneer Zwart."

"Ik ben blij dat ik je kon helpen," zei Harry terwijl hij weer vrolijk werd. "Als je me nu zou willen excuseren, ik kwam vooral omdat ik Droebel's speech wilde horen en nu die voorbij is..."

"Maar natuurlijk, ik begrijp dat je een druk man bent, laat mij je consumpties betalen als bedankje voor je advies."

"Dankjewel," knikte Harry, "en nog een fijne dag hè?"

De oudere man wachtte totdat zijn gast de bar uit was voordat hij zich draaide naar de man die direct naast hem zat aan een ander tafeltje. Trommel alle bazen op, we moeten een vergadering hebben."

"Wat wil je dat wij doen met die man die zojuist tegen je gepraat heeft?"

"Ik wil dat je daar helemaal niets mee doet," reageerde de oude man snel.

"Maar meneer," protesteerde de gangster, "hij heeft u beledigd!"

"Dat heeft hij helemaal niet gedaan," de oude man nam nog een slokje uit zijn glas, "ik kon zien dat hij zichzelf terughield en zelfs barmhartig was. Ik wil helemaal niet zien wat er gebeurt wanneer we zijn waarschuwing in de wind slaan."

"Wat bedoeld u meneer?"

"Heb je zijn naam niet gehoord?" De oude man keek nog eens om zich heen voordat hij naar de man toe leunde, "meneer Zwart is een van de meest gevaarlijke mensen in Europa en als hij werkt voor wie ik denk dat hij werkt, zelfs wanneer het je zou lukken om hem te executeren..." De oude man huiverde.

"Maar meneer," reageerde de gangster die het nog steeds niet helemaal begreep. "Waarom neemt u dit zo serieus?"

"Omdat ik goed heb geluisterd naar wat die man te zeggen had," zuchtte de oude man. "Zoals ik al zei, ik zag barmhartigheid in zijn ogen. Hij nam de tijd om hier heen te komen, om mij te vertellen wat de nieuwe regels zijn volgens hem; sluit je niet aan bij de Heer van het Duister, en liquideer niemand buiten de families. Hij vertelde rustig wat er zou gebeuren wanneer we niet zijn regels zouden volgen, hij had ons makkelijk allemaal koud kunnen maken en opnieuw kunnen beginnen met wie hij ook in onze positie terug zou zetten."

"Is hij echt zo machtig, meneer?" De gangster begon langzaam misselijk te worden toen hij bedacht dat hij een paar minuten terug nog achter hem aan wilde gaan om hem 'een lesje te leren'.

"Hij liep deze kroeg in, ging direct naast me zitten, en vertelde me hoe het vanaf nu af aan zou zijn." De oude man grinnikte nu, "niemand doet zoiets tenzij ze de middelen hebben om het waar te maken."

Buiten verstijfden verschillende mensen wiens taak het was om de meest machtige mannen in Italië in de gaten te houden spontaan van angst.

"Tony, jij en Agatha schaduwen Zwart. Antonio, jij gaat hier verslag van uitbrengen." De teamleider likte zijn lippen, "Ik... Ik hou de bar wel in de gaten."

…

Een pandemonium brak los in het hoofdkwartier van de Praetoriaanse Wacht toen een officier met ogen nog groot van de schok naar binnen stormde en geen tijd verspilde met het binnenvallen van het kantoor van zijn baas.

"Meneer," riep Antonio terwijl hij op de deur bonsde van de Praefectus Pratorio, "meneer u _moet_ dit horen!"

"Kom binnen," zei een bars uitziende man met grijs haar, "ik hoop voor je dat je wat belangrijks te vertellen hebt."

"Meneer, meneer Zwart is in Rome," zei de officier in een adem.

"En waarom sta je daarvoor als een halve gare op mijn deur te bonzen?" Vroeg de Praefectus Pratorio op een misleidend kalme toon.

"Omdat hij Alberto Nachelli's bar binnen is gelopen en hem verteld heeft dat als hij zich niet houd aan de nieuwe regels, er zich een bloedbad zal plaatsvinden."

"En hoe reageerde Nachelli daar op?"

"Hij bedankte meneer Zwart voor zijn advies en heeft direct een vergadering voor de families geregeld." Antonio's handen beefden. "Ook zei hij tegen een van zijn mannen dat ze zich aan de regels van Zwart gingen houden. Hij zei zelfs dat wanneer ze Zwart van kant zouden kunnen maken ze nog steeds te maken zouden hebben met de mensen voor wie Zwart werkt."

"Goed werk, ga zitten en neem wat te drinken." De Praefectus Pratorio stak zijn hoofd uit zijn kantoor, "Zorg dat er twaalf man Nachelli's bar in de gaten houden en zorg dat alle officieren die op het moment vrij thuis zitten terug naar het kantoor."

"Ja meneer," reageerde verschillende stemmen terwijl iedereen opsprong om de instructies van hun commandant op te volgen."

"En nu, zei de Praefectus Pratorio toen hij zijn deur sloot en naar Antonio keek, "vertel je mij alles dat er gebeurt is."

"Ja meneer. Zwart liep de bar in en ging naast Nachelli zitten. Ze luisterden naar Droebel's speech op de radio, en toen zei Zwart dat Droebel een idioot was over het gedeelte van de speech waar Droebel beweert dat de Maffia zich heeft aangesloten bij de Heer van het Duister." De man pauzeerde om op adem te komen, "Zwart zei dat wanneer zoiets zou gebeuren er een bloedbad zou ontstaan, zei dat zolang als de Maffia zich focust op geld verdienen en de moorden binnen de familie houd, hij ze met rust zou laten."

"En hoe reageerde Nachelli daar op?"

"Hij bedankte Zwart en betaalde voor zijn consumpties," Antonio schudde zijn hoofd. "Een van Nachelli's mannen wilde achter Zwart aan gaan maar hij heeft hem gestopt. Hij zei dat Zwart barmhartig was door de nieuwe regels bekend te maken terwijl hij ze makkelijk allemaal van kant had kunnen maken als een lesje voor de groep die het gat op zou vullen."

"Je hebt goed werk geleverd, ga naar de kantine en ontspan jezelf daar maar een paar uur."

"Meneer, als u het goed vind zou ik liever terug gaan naar mijn post." Antonio likte zijn lippen nerveus, "de kapitein is daar nog steeds en ik laat hem liever niet alleen."

"Dat snap ik," knikte de Praefectus Pratorio, "ga maar."

"Dank u meneer," riep Antonio over zijn schouder terwijl hij al naar de dichtstbijzijnde Verschijnsel-plek rende.

"Meneer," riep een andere man terwijl hij aan kwam snellen. "Ik moet iets met u bespreken."

"Maak het snel, Folchini," gromde de Praefectus Pratorio. "Tijd is kostbaar op het moment."

"Ik heb zojuist gesproken met Gunter Schmitt over de magische beveiliging," Folchini leek te barsten van opwinding. "De man die ze hebben ingehuurd om de beveiliging na te lopen merkte op dat de kleuren van de nieuwe en de oude beveiliging verschilden."

"Dus?"

"Magisch Zicht is normaal zwart wit." Antwoordde Folchini meteen, "dat hij kleuren kon zien betekend dat de man die ze hebben ingehuurd iets ongelofelijk gevaarlijks gedaan heeft om dat te bereiken."

"En waarom is dat zo belangrijk?" De Praefecto Pratorio wreef in zijn ogen, "ik zie niet in waarom dit niet kon wachten totdat we klaar zijn met de nieuwste crisis die Zwart in onze schoot gegooid heeft."

"Omdat," lachte Folchini, "de naam van de man die ze gehuurd hadden 'meneer Zwart' is."

"Vertel alles."

"Ze zijn Zwart tegengekomen en hij zei ze dat hij niet veel van magische beveiliging af wist, dus ze hebben een paar boeken aan hem gegeven uit hun archieven zodat hij zich opnieuw in kon lezen."

"Kon natuurlijk ook zijn dat hij graag boeken uit hun archieven wilde lezen," mopelde de Praefectus Pratorio tegen zichzelf. "Of het kon zijn dat hij _vond_ dat hij niet veel van magische beveiliging wist, maar vertel door."

"Hij heeft een paar uur een boek doorgebladerd, en nog een paar uur om de magische beveiliging na te lopen." Folchini keek naar zijn notities, "Schmitt heeft hem daarna nog een tour gegeven over het terrein. Zwart vertrok daarna."

"En wanneer was dat?"

"Drie dagen terug, meneer."

"Dus we hebben meneer Zwart al God weet hoe lang in mijn stad rond lopen?" De Praefectus Pratorio dwong zichzelf om te kalmeren. "Kijk of je kunt uitvinden wat ie uitgespookt heeft, controleer alle dossiers om te zien of er iets geks gebeurd is, en meld het zodra ik terug kom."


	9. Kunnen vlegels vliegen?

**9, Kunnen vlegels vliegen?**

"Maak een Haardvuur connectie met de Fransen en de Nederlanders," riep de Praefectus Pratori toen hij de ruimte binnen liep. "Zeg ze dat ik informatie wil delen over Zwart. Regel het als een conference connectie als het kan."

"Ja meneer," riepen verschillende stemmen terwijl er handen vol Brandstof in de haarden gegooid werden. "We hebben ze, meneer."

"Mooi," zei de Praefectus Pratori en liep naar de haarden toe. "Ik heb informatie nodig en ik ben ook bereid informatie te geven."

"Je zei dat je nieuwe informatie had over Zwart?" Vroeg Sanne Vermeer, de baas van de Nederlandse Schouwers, met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw.

"Ja, dat heb ik," zei de Praefectus Pratori ongeduldig, "hij is in mijn stad en rent hier al twee dagen rond terwijl hij God weet wat doet; ik wil weten waartoe hij in staat is."

"Het is misschien handiger om te vertellen wat je van hem weet zodat wij je informatie kunnen aanvullen," zei een schaduwachtige man vanuit het Franse haardvuur.

"Hij is drie dagen terug door de Zwitserse Garde ingehuurd om de magische beveiliging te controleren," antwoordde de Praefectus Pratori meteen. "Hij maakte een opmerking over hoe de nieuwere magische beveiliging een andere _kleur_ had dan de oudere gedeeltes van de magische beveiliging."

"Hoe is dat mogelijk," zei de schaduwachtige man meteen. "Om dat te kunnen... we wisten al dat hij gestoord moest zijn om... ga alsjeblieft verder."

"De afgelopen twee dagen heeft hij dus God weet wat gedaan," de Praefectus Pratori dwong zichzelf te kalmeren. "Hij dook daarna op in een kroeg die in de handen is 'n mafia hoofd. Hij ging naast dat mafia hoofd zitten, en vertelde hem rustig dat wanneer de maffia niet een paar van zijn regels zou volgen, waaronder het niet aanhangen van Heren van het Duister en de moorden beperken tot de families zelf, ze allemaal vermoord zouden worden en dat Zwart een nieuwe groep zou installeren in hun positie."

"En wat dacht dat 'hoofd' daarvan?" Vroeg Sanne Vermeer terwijl ze nieuwsgierig naar voren leunde.

"Hij bedankte Zwart en zei dat zijn consumpties op zijn rekening waren," de Praefectus Pratori veegde zijn voorhoofd af. "Daarna vertelde dat hoofd zijn mannen dat het aanvallen van Zwart zelfmoord zou zijn, en regelde hij meteen een vergadering met de andere hoofden."

De twee andere hoofden van de magische rechtshandhaving hadden een paar seconden nodig voordat dat goed doordrong.

"Zouden jullie mij nu alsjeblieft willen vertellen wat je over die man weet?" Vroeg hun Italiaanse collega, "ik wil niet grof zijn, maar ik heb iedere seconde nodig die ik krijgen kan."

"Het spijt ons," verontschuldigde de schaduwachtige Fransman zich. "Maar iedere keer dat ik iets nieuws over hem hoor blijkt die man nog verbazingwekkender te zijn dan ik al dacht. Mevrouw Vermeer, ik geloof dat jij de eer had hem het eerst te ontmoetten?"

"Ja dat klopt," zei de vrouw. "Hij kwam naar Amsterdam en stopte daar een groep Dooddoeners die naar eigen zeggen Harry Potter achtervolgden." Ze negeerde de kreten van verrassing die haar collega's maakten. "Een van mijn mensen rapporteerde daarna dat Zwart haar vroeg om een traceerbezwering te verwijderen, dus het ziet er naar uit dat Zwart de traceerbezwering van Potter naar zichzelf heeft overgebracht. Daarna wist hij het voor elkaar te krijgen om iedereen die hem schaduwde te zien. Zelfs de genen onder onzichtbaarheidsmantels. Van wat we horen uit Engeland heeft hij in die periode ook nog een of ander nieuw soort magisch wezen weten te ontdekken – wat onze jongens niet eens door hadden terwijl ze hem schaduwden."

"Zwart kwam naar Parijs en wist ook iedere agent te ontdekken," begon de Fransman. "Het ziet er naar uit dat hij een soort bezwering kent die niet te traceren is die hem laat weten of er iets zijn kamer binnen komt. Toen hij hier was stond hij ons toe om zijn medische geschiedenis te onderzoeken, en naast een waslijst van vroegere verwondingen kwamen we iets raars tegen. Blijkbaar heeft Zwart zichzelf blootgesteld aan een soort proces dat zijn bloed dodelijk maakt voor iedereen behalve zichzelf, onze Helers speculeren dat het hem niet alleen immuun maakt voor vrijwel iedere giftige substantie die de mens kent; ze denken ook dat hij daarmee zijn natuurlijk genezingsproces heeft weten te verbeteren. Ook heeft Zwart laten zien dat hij bekend is met op zijn minst een beetje magie zonder behulp van toverstok."

"Is dat alles?"

"Ik weet niet zeker of ik dit moet zeggen," de Fransman pauzeerde. "Maar door het informatie die hij bezat, zijn er verschillenden die zijn gaan geloven dat Zwart hier misschien is geweest tijdens de Tweede Wereld Oorlog."

"Dankjewel," de Praefectus Pratori gaf een zeldzame glimlach, "ik moet wel vragen waarom je mij niet verteld hebt dat Zwart mijn kant op kwam."

"We wisten het niet," de Fransman haalde zijn schouders op. "Zwart glipte aan ons voorbij met een Viavia naar Monte Carlo; het koste ons een minuut om de Viavia te traceren, en nog eens vijfendertig seconden om de politie daar naar de plaats van zijn Viavia te leiden, en toen raakten ze zijn spoor kwijt door de chaos die losbrak toen er een enorm bedrag gewonnen was." De Fransman draaide zichzelf weg van het voor en begon te praten met een persoon die niet te zien was.

"Ik heb zojuist te horen gekregen van onze collega in Monte Carlo dat die gigantische gewonnen weddenschap door Zwart geplaatst was." Hij likte zijn lippen, "verder onderzoek wees uit dat de tafel bezworen was door een van de spelers, en de croupier die ze ondervroegen wist te vertellen dat meneer Zwart een paar seconden lang naar de tafel staarde voordat hij zijn weddenschap geplaatst heeft."

"Onze collega verteld ook dat dit onderzoek gestart was op verzoek van het casino omdat het gewonnen bedrag zo groot was én dat het casino er voor gekozen heeft om het gewonnen bedrag aan meneer Zwart uit te betalen samen met een substantiële beloning voor het ontmaskeren van de oplichter."

De Fransman draaide nogmaals weg van het vuur om met de persoon te praten die niet te zien was, "die ondertussen bekend heeft dat hij onderdeel was van een grote groep van oplichters."

"Dankjewel," de Praefectus Pratori schudde zijn hoofd, "ik geloof dat het te optimistisch is om te denken dat we hem in de gaten kunnen houden wanneer hij niet gevolgd wil worden."

De man wenste zijn twee collega's nog een goede dag, en wenste tegen zichzelf dat hij met pensioen was gegaan toen ze hem dat het afgelopen jaar hadden aangeboden.

"Meneer," Folochini holde naar zijn commandant, "dit ga je niet geloven!"

"Wat is het?" vroeg de Praefectus Pratori terwijl hij zijn ogen sloot en zich op het ergste voor bereidde.

"Ik denk dat ik weet wat Zwart heeft uitgespookt in de stad," Folochini leek te barsten van opwinding. "Twee dagen terug is Antony Consiglio gestorven, blijkbaar aan natuurlijke oorzaken. En verschillende van zijn luitenanten zijn verongelukt op weg naar de begrafenis."

"Je wilt beweren dat Zwart ze vermoord heeft?"

"Ik snapte het in een keer toen ik hoorde over het gesprek dat Zwart had met het hoofd van een van de families," Folochini trilde van opwinding. "Consiglio Senior zou nooit Zwart zijn nieuwe regels willen volgen en de kans was groot dat zijn luitenanten zelfs na zijn dood zijn koers zouden blijven varen."

"Dat klinkt redelijk plausibel," knikte de Praefectus Pratori. "Wat denk je dat er zal gebeuren wanneer Consiglio's zoon dit uitvind?"

…

"Dus jij beweert dat die man mijn vader vermoord heeft?" Vroeg de man van middelbare leeftijd in een duur pak met opgetrokken wenkbrauw.

"Zo ziet het er wel naar uit ja," zei een andere man in een duur pak, "wat wil je dat we doen?"

"Haal nog iemand," zei de man van middelbare leeftijd. "Dan gaan wij alle drie naar de hotelkamer van dit Zwart-figuur en dan laten wij hem eens zien waarom niemand knoeit met de Consigilio familie."

"Ik zal het regelen, meneer Consiglio," zei de tweede man. "Wanneer zou je dit willen doen?"

"Zo snel mogelijk," reageerde Giovanni Consiglio meteen.

"Waarom nemen we daar dan niet gewoon je chauffeur voor mee?" Vroeg de tweede man met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw, "hij is groot en hij weet hoe hij zijn mond dicht moet houden."

"Bel 'm, ik wil niet dat Zwart meer tijd boven de grond doorbrengt dan absoluut noodzakelijk," zei Consiglio met een koele grijns.

De chauffeur was opgeroepen en binnen een uur stonden de drie voor Harry's hotelkamer.

"Trap de deur in, ik wil deze smeerlap verrassen," beval Consiglio koeltjes. "en weet dat ik de gene wil zijn die hem van kant maakt."

"Oké baas," zei de chauffeur toen hij zijn enorme voet ophief om tegen de deur aan te trappen.

"Zwart! Ik ruk je hart uit, jij smeerlap!" Schreeuwde Consiglio voordat hij de kamer in stormde.

Harry keek op uit zijn boek naar de man die zijn kamer binnenviel. Hij ontweek de eerste spreuk die de man al had afgevuurd en trok zijn toverstok om verschillende Reducto's naar zijn mysterieuze aanvaller schieten.

'Hoe kan iemand zo snel zijn,' vloekte Consiglio tegen zichzelf terwijl Zwart leek te verdwijnen en verschijnen tussen de vloeken door. "Blijf staan, jij smeerlap!"

Terwijl hij achter een van de banken dook die in zijn kamer stonden nam Harry kort de tijd om te denken. "Accio boze man."

Consiglio schreeuwde toen hij zichzelf voorbij zijn aanvaller voelde vliegen, richting een van de ramen die al eerder in het gevecht gesneuveld waren. Hij schreeuwde het stereotype wat men in zo'n situatie kan schreeuwen.

"NEEEEEEEE," terwijl hij het raam uit vloog had hij nauwelijks de kans om te beseffen wat voor een slecht plan het eigenlijk niet was om achter meneer Zwart aan te gaan voordat zijn lichaam hard op de stoep terecht kwam.

"Baas," riep de tweede man terwijl hij op hun doelwit af stormde.

Harry draaide zich naar zijn nieuwste bedreiging en verpulverde zijn aanvaller's toverstok tot splinters met een Reducto, maar voordat hij de kans had nog een spreuk af te vuren bevond hij zichzelf tussen de armen van de krachtige man die het leven uit hem probeerde te knijpen.

Terwijl Harry steeds minder scherp kon zien probeerde Harry zich uit de greep van de man te wurmen maar niets leek te helpen totdat een van zijn handen langs zijn nieuwe Pugio op streek. Hij rukte zij dolk uit de schede en duwde het met alle macht in de maag van zijn aanvaller. Harry draaide de dolk om op het moment dat hij daar genoeg bewegingsvrijheid voor kreeg. Eenmaal vrij draaide hij zich snel om naar de laatste man, die nog in de deuropening stond.

De chauffeur stond stil als een stambeeld, te bang om zelfs te schreeuwen, toen de bebloede man hem aankeek. De twee staarden elkaar een enkele tijd aan totdat de bebloede persoon een stap richting zijn nieuwe slachtoffer zette. Hij sloeg een verstikte kreet van angst, draaide zich om en holde weg in de hoop dat snelheid en afstand genoeg zouden zijn om zijn leven te redden van het monster achter hem. Al sprintend op volle vaart ging hij de trappen voorbij en gooide de deur open richting het trappenhuis.

...

Harry liet langzaam zijn toverstok en dolk zakken nadat de derde man benen had genomen en keek langzaam in zijn hotelkamer rond. Hij vuurde gedachteloos een paar Reparo's af om het gesneuvelde meubilair te repareren en ging daarna op de nu onbeschadigde bank zitten om zich daarna af te vragen waarom dit soort dingen hem nu altijd leken te overkomen.

…

Als er iets was waar het team dat meneer Zwart in de gaten moest houden goed in was, was het wel surveillance. Jaren lang hebben ze hun techniek kunnen perfectioneren door het kat en muis spel dat ze al die tijd met de families hebben gespeeld. Zodra ze zagen dat Giovanni Consiglio Zwart's hotel binnen liep samen met twee van zijn gangsters belden ze als gekken met het verzoek voor back-up.

Een team van acht tovenaars arriveerde net op tijd om een schreeuwende man op de stoep te zien vallen. Vrezend voor het ergste liepen ze naar het lichaam van de man die ze niet hadden kunnen redden.

"Dat is Giovanni Consiglio," riep een van de mensen uit het surveillance team in schok. "Kijk naar zijn vinger, hij draagt zijn vaders ring."

"Dan zijn we misschien niet te laat om Zwart te helpen," zei de leider van het aanvalsteam snel. "Alpha, neem de trap, Bravo via de lift."

"Ja meneer," riepen de twee teams die het hotel nu op volle snelheid in stormden.

Het Alpha team kwam in het trappenhuis aan en stopte toen ze nog een lijk tegen kwamen onder aan de trap.

"Consiglio's chauffeur," identificeerde iemand uit het surveillance team het lijk. "Het ziet er naar uit dat hij van de trap gegooid is."

Ze stopten lang genoeg om te bevestigen dat de man inderdaad dood was, en gingen daarna de trap op om zich weer samen te voegen met het andere team.

"Op drie," fluisterde de leider van het aanvals-team toen ze bij de geruïneerde deur uitkwamen, "een... twee... DRIE."

Het team snelde naar binnen en verstijfde van schok door wat ze daar aantroffen.

"Is er iets waarmee ik jullie van dienst kan zijn, heren?" Vroeg Harry zijn laatste groep indringers kalmpjes.

"Meneer Zwart?" Vroeg de team leider langzaam, terwijl zijn ogen niet kon wegtrekken van het bloederige lijk dat voor hem lag.

"Ja?" Harry moest moeite doen om niet in giechelen uit te barsten, "wat kan ik voor jullie doen?"

"Heeft u medische hulp nodig?" Vroeg de teamleider nerveus, "of heeft u ergens anders hulp bij nodig?"

"Nee bedankt," schudde Harry zijn hoofd. "Maar ik neem aan dat je wel wilt dat ik mee kom naar het station om met jullie te kletsen?"

"Ik denk dat we dat wel willen, ja," zei de team leider, "als het u belieft."

"Maar natuurlijk," knikte Harry.

"Zou u dan uw wapens willen laten zakken?" Vroeg de team leider langzaam, "ze maken mijn mannen een beetje nerveus."

"Oh, sorry," Harry veegde dolk voorzichtig schoon aan een mouw van zijn blouse en plaatste hem daarna weer terug in zijn schede, en zijn toverstok terug in het holster. "In alle opwinding vergat ik dat ik ze nog vast had," Harry onderdrukte nog meer gegiechel.

"Zou u dan naar buiten willen stappen?" Vroeg de team leider terwijl hij naar de deur wees, "dan kunnen we beginnen met het verzamelen van bewijsmateriaal."

"Dat wil ik best," zei Harry. "Maar zou je het erg vinden als ik eerst mijn spullen zou pakken?"

"Ik..." de teamleider twijfelde en keek toen naar de uitdrukking op het gezicht van meneer Zwart, "denk dat dat geen probleem zal zijn."

"Dank je," knikte Harry. "Het kost maar een minuutje hoor."

"Angelo, neem een man mee, en ga dit rapporteren." Fluisterde de team leider nadat Zwart de hotelkamer had verlaten.

"Ja meneer," zei de man. "Weet je wie dat daar op de grond is?"

"Salvatore Carillo," de teamleider staarde opnieuw naar het lichaam. "Tot op vandaag werd hij gezien als een van de gevaarlijkste mannen in Italië, hij is de hoofdverdachte op de moord van mijn mentor."

"Dat is Carillo?" Vroeg Angelo met grote ogen, "maar Zwart heeft hem geslacht als een varken!"

"Dat weet ik," de teamleider moest moeite doen om zijn ongeduld niet in zijn stem te laten klinken. "Ga dit nu rapporteren."

"Ja meneer," Angelo keek nog een keer naar het lijk voordat hij verdween met een pop. Hij verscheen buiten het hoofdkantoor van de Praetoriaanase Wacht. Hij snelde het gebouw in, en rende bijna tegen zijn commandant aan.

"Heb je op tijd bij Zwart kunnen komen, Angelo?" Vroeg de Praefectus Pratori aan de ademloze man, "leeft Zwart nog?"

"Hij leeft meneer," knikte Angelo meteen. "En hij heeft geen schrammetje op gelopen."

"Dus jullie waren precies op tijd gekomen om hem te beschermen van Consiglio en zijn mannen?"

"Nee meneer," Angelo schudde zijn hoofd. "We kwamen precies op tijd om Consiglio op de stoep te zien vallen."

"Vertel me alles," beval de Praefectus Pratori.

"We kwamen daar net op tijd om een schreeuwende man op de stoep te zien vallen," begon Angelo. "Zwart heeft Consiglio uit het raam gegooid, we kwamen aan toen hij zo goed als klaar was. We gingen naar Zwart z'n kamer en kwamen nog een lijk tegen dat we konden identificeren als Consiglio's chauffeur. En toen we op zijn kamer kwamen... toen we op zijn kamer kwamen..."

"Toen...?"

"We vonden een man wiens maag was opengereten, en Zwart zat daar met een enorme grijns op zijn gezicht alsof hij net de lotto had gewonnen." Angelo nam een paar keer diep adem. "Ik wist niet waarom hij daar zo blij om was totdat ik de kapitein vroeg wie dat lijk was."

"Wie was het?" Vroeg de Praefectus Pratori meteen.

"Salvatore Carillo."


	10. Ik wilde alleen maar wat rust en stilte

**10, Ik wilde alleen maar wat rust en stilte**

"Mag ik uw dolk bekijken, meneer?" Vroeg de leider van het aanvals-team beleefd.

"Natuurlijk," knikte Harry en gaf hem het mes zo aan dat de man het handvat kon aanpakken.

"Dat is een erg interessante dolk," zei de teamleider, "wilt u verklaren wat hier zojuist is voorgevallen?"

"Maar natuurlijk," zei Harry die ondertussen eindelijk begon te kalmeren. "Ik zat rustig op mijn hotelkamer te lezen toen er plotseling drie mannen naar binnen stormden. Ik duelleerde kort met de eerste voordat hij door het raam heen vloog. De tweede kwam op mij af, en toen ik zijn toverstok verbrijzelde greep hij me vast – ik moest hem opensnijden voordat hij mij los liet. Daarna rende de derde de deur uit."

"Dank u wel voor uw tijd meneer," knikte de teamleider terwijl hij zijn notitieboekje sloot. "Het kan dat we u later nog een paar vragen willen stellen om dingen te verduidelijken wanneer het rapport van het forensisch onderzoek afgeleverd word."

"Geen probleem," zei Harry meteen. "Zou je het erg vinden als we naar beneden gingen? Ik denk dat het tijd is voor mij om hier uit te checken."

"Maar natuurlijk meneer," knikte de teamleider. "Maar ik ben bang dat ik u moet vergezellen totdat ik te horen krijg dat u mag gaan."

"Dat begrijp ik," zei Harry met een korte knik. "Je doet wat je moet doen."

Nadat ze met de lift naar beneden gingen zag Harry het lijk van de chauffeur in het trappenhuis liggen.

"Wat naar dat hij moest sterven," mompelde hij tegen zichzelf, "ik wilde niet eens achter 'm aan gaan."

Wat de teamleider hier op terug had kunnen zeggen ging verloren omdat ze onderbroken werden door een andere man die op ze af stapte. "Bericht van de Pratori."

"En dat is?"

"Hij zegt dat Zwart mag gaan omdat het wijst op zelfverdediging." Het leek de man niet slim om te herhalen wat de Pratori eerder geroepen had – _'haal hem uit mijn stad weg!'_ – hij had geen enkele reden om de tovenaar die Salvatore Carillo zo gemakkelijk uit de weg kon ruimen pissig te maken.

"Oké," de teamleider gaf een knik aan de man die de boodschap gebracht had. "Dus meneer Zwart, u bent vrij om te gaan, mag ik vragen waar u van plan bent heen te gaan?"

"Zwitserland klinkt niet verkeerd," dacht Harry hardop. "Waar het ook is, ik hoop dat mijn vakantie rustiger en stiller zal zijn dan ie tot nu toe geweest is."

"Een fijne dag nog, meneer Zwart," zei de teamleider vol ontzag terwijl hij keek hoe de gevaarlijkste man die hij ooit had ontmoet rustig het hotel uit liep.

…

Harry moest zijn best doen niet te schreeuwen van frustratie toen hij richting de ingang van magisch Rome liep, waarom bleven dit soort dingen hem toch overkomen? Rustte er soms een vloek op de Potter familie waarover niemand de moeite had genomen hem het te vertellen?

Zuchtend uit ergernis liep hij magisch Rome in en bleef staan voor de bar waar hij eerder die dag had gezeten. Nu kon hij echt wat sterke drank gebruiken, en na een glaasje zou hij prima verder op zoek kunnen gaan naar een Viavia richting Zwitserland.

"Goede avond meneer Zwart," zei de oude man terwijl hij naar een lege stoel knikte. "Ik ga er van uit dat je een fijne dag hebt gehad?"

"Ik wouw dat het waar was," Harry haalde zijn schouders op. "Helaas is mijn dag helemaal in het water gevallen."

"Wat is er gebeurd?" Vroeg de oude man terwijl hij richting zijn personeel gebaarde om meneer Zwart wat sterks aan te bieden.

"Ik was aangevallen door drie mannen in mijn hotelkamer," Harry nam dankbaar een slokje van het drankje dat hem gebracht werd. "Het werd een beetje bloederig."

"Ze hebben je toch niet weten te verwonden?"

"Nee," Harry schudde zijn hoofd, "zelfs geen schrammetje."

"Gelukkig maar," de oude man likte nerveus zijn lippen. "Wat ben je van plan er aan te doen?"

"Zoals ik het zie, is het beter om het hele voorval te vergeten." Harry dronk zijn glas leeg en stond op, "en natuurlijk hopen dat niet nog een keer gebeurd."

"Dat zal vast niet, meneer Zwart," de opluchting in het gezicht van de oude man was niet te missen. "Een fijne dag nog, meneer Zwart."

"Dank je," Harry gooide een paar munten op tafel. "Dit is mijn rekening, het is wel zo beleeft om mij dit keer te laten betalen, ik ben niet vergeten dat jij de vorige keer betaald hebt."

"Tot ziens, meneer Zwart," riep de oude man Harry na toen hij richting de uitgang liep. "En een fijne reis nog."

Harry liep nog een paar minuten rond door de steeg voordat hij bij een winkeltje uit kwam dat adverteerde met de goedkoopste internationale Viavia's van heel Rome. "Hallo?" Riep Harry toen hij de ogenschijnlijk verlaten winkel in liep, "is daar iemand?"

"Wat?" Een hoofd kwam van achter een deur te voorschijn van wat waarschijnlijk naar een achterkamertje leidde. "Oh het spijt mij, ik had u een paar minuten later verwacht. U wilt graag een Viavia neem ik aan?"

"Ja," bevestigde Harry, "naar Zwitserland."

"Dan zag ik graag uw paspoort," de man hield zijn hand verwachtend op, "u gaat namelijk wel de grens over."

"Een moment," Harry graaide in zijn zakken en overhandigde de winkel eigenaar zijn paspoort.

"Als dat alles is," Harry kreeg zijn paspoort weer terug, "wat bedoelde je toen je zei dat je me later had..."

"Dankjewel en alsjeblieft," onderbrak de man Harry en gaf hem een sleutelhanger met de Zwitserse vlag.

"Dankjewel," zei Harry terwijl hij de sleutelhanger aanpakte. "Wat ben ik je schuldig?"

"Is al betaald door de Praefectus Pratori," de man glimlachte. "Hij heeft zijn mannen iedere reiswinkel in Rome af laten gaan om te laten weten dat hij jouw internationale Viavia zou betalen, en dubbel als wij het zo wisten te regelen dat je binnen een uur zou kunnen vertrekken."

"Dat was aardig van hem," glimlachte Harry. "Over wat ik je net wilde vragen– "

"Ik ben bang dat we daar geen tijd voor hebben Harry, de man gaf hem een verontschuldigende glimlach. "Zie je, ik wil écht graag dubbel betaald worden dus de Viavia zal ongeveer... nu vertrekken."

Harry voelde de weerhaak achter zijn navel en de wereld begon te draaien.

"Welkom in Zwitserland," zei een vrolijk uitziende man met een lach. "Mag ik uw papieren alstublieft zien?"

"Natuurlijk," Harry gaf zijn paspoort en moest moeite doen niet chagrijnig te kijken door hoe hij was afgewimpeld door die verdomde winkel eigenaar.

"Fijne dag gehad, meneer," de man keek nogmaals naar het paspoort, "...Zwart?"

"Niet optimaal, maar ik vertrouw er op dat de rest beter wordt."

"Ach zo," de douane leek moeite te hebben zijn ogen weg te trekken van het reisdocument.

"Is er iets aan de hand?" Vroeg Harry die een beetje bezorgd werd om het gekke gedrag van de man.

"Nee meneer," antwoordde de douane stilletjes, "ik had alleen nooit gedacht dat ik u zou ontmoeten. Neem trouwens contact op met de magische rechtshandhaving nu u hier toch bent. Ze hebben een paar berichten voor u, en ik geloof dat sommigen graag een biertje met u zouden willen drinken als u de tijd heeft."

"Dank je," knikte Harry, "heb je nog suggesties voor het vinden van een goede overnachtingsplek?"

"Er is een informatie balie kiosk meteen wanneer je de deur uit loopt," de douane wees naar de deur. "Als u verder geen vragen voor mij heeft tenminste."

"Fijne dag nog," knikte Harry en liep naar de uitgang.

"U ook meneer Zwart," de douane sloot zijn rij af en wachtte totdat meneer Zwart de deur uit was gelopen, om daarna direct naar zijn leidinggevende te gaan. "Meneer Zwart was zojuist in mijn rij."

"Heb je hem gezegd contact op te nemen met de Polizei?"

"Ja," knikte de douane. "Hij vroeg me of wij hem ergens wilden hebben qua overnachting en ik heb hem naar de informatie kiosk gestuurd."

"Goed werk," zei de leidinggevende terwijl hij de tijd in zijn notitieboekje noteerde. "Uit nieuwsgierigheid moet ik dit toch echt vragen, wat was zijn voornaam?"

"Meneer," de douane haalde zijn schouders op. "Toen ik naar de sectie van zijn naam keek stond dat er in plaats van een voornaam.

"Ach zo," de leidinggevende dacht een tijdje na. "Ga naar de kantine, ik moet dit rapporteren."

…

"We hebben uitgevonden wat er met meneer Zwart is gebeurd, meneer." zei de gangster die eerder had aangeboden om 'meneer Zwart een lesje te leren', nerveus tegen zijn baas, Alberto Nachelli.

"Nou?"

"Zwart is in zijn hotelkamer aangevallen door Giovanni Consiglio, Salvatore Carillo en Consiglio's chauffeur. Zwart heeft Consiglio het raam uit gesmeten, ze hebben Carillo teruggevonden op de vloer naast zijn ingewanden, en hij heeft de chauffeur de trap af gegooid." De man twijfelde nu om verder te praten.

"Ga door."

"De rest kom van mijn neef Tony – die werkt in die kroeg waar de juten graag heen gaan." Nadat hij zijn baas zag knikken ging hij verder. "Ze zeggen dat Zwart Consiglio senior vermoord heeft en dat hij achter dat ongeluk zit dat in een keer zoveel van Consiglio's mannen heeft uitgeroeid. Een van hun zweert zelfs dat hij Zwart heeft horen mompelen dat hij van plan was om Giovanni te laten leven en dat hij het zonde vond dat Giovanni de hint niet door had. Ze denken ook dat hij in zijn hotelkamer zat te wachten, waar iedereen hem kon krijgen, gewoon om te kijken of iemand arrogant genoeg was om te denken dat 'n executie zou lukken."

"Dank je," knikte Alberto Nachelli. "Herinner me er aan dat ik je neef bedank voor zijn informatie, het heeft me zeker geholpen alles in perspectief te plaatsen."

"Hoe dan meneer?"

"Zwart zei iets toen hij voor onze drankjes betaalde," de oude man leunde achterover in zijn stoel. "Hij zei dat hij geen wraak zou nemen en dat het zijn rekening... dat dit zijn rekening was omdat het 'wel zo beleeft was om hem dit keer te laten betalen omdat het de vorige keer op onze kosten was'."

"Wat bedoelt u baas?"

"Het ziet er naar uit dat iets is gebeurt waardoor Zwart geïrriteerd raakte, als wraak heeft hij Consiglio en zijn mannen omgebracht en de nieuwe regels gepresenteerd." De oude man glimlachte, "om de een of andere reden spaarde hij het leven van Consiglio's zoon, dus toen junior hem probeerde te vermoorden, besloot Zwart dat dat zijn fout was, niet de onze."

"Dus toen Zwart zei dat hij dit voor zijn rekening nam?"

"Toen praatte hij over de mislukte moordaanslag op hem, niet over de consumpties."

…

"Wat is er?" Riep de Praefectus Pratori na het horen van kloppen op zijn deur.

"Zwart is weg, meneer," een man stak zijn hoofd om de hoek, "Hij is naar Zwitserland gegaan."

"Dank je," de Praefectus Pratori begon spontaan te grijnzen. "Met een beetje geluk komt hij pas terug wanneer ik met pensioen ben."

"Inderdaad meneer," grinnikte de man terwijl hij van het kantoor weg liep.

De Praefectus Pratori draaide zich terug naar de teamleider die eerder op pad was gestuurd om Zwart te helpen. "Wat wilde je zeggen voordat we onderbroken werden?"

"Ik wilde je vertellen over Zwart's mes, meneer," de man pauzeerde. "Het is erg ongebruikelijk en ik dacht dat het het beste zou zijn om u daarover te vertellen."

"Nou?"

"Het was een Romeinse Pugio met een handvat van bot, en de bezweringen waren vrij oud en op de zelfde manier toegepast zoals je het vroeger zou zien bij het Romeinse leger; hierdoor denk ik dat het geen replica is. Het lemmet was een vreemd soort blauw en er stond een woord in gegraveerd."

"Welk woord?"

"Atrum," de teamleider slikte nerveus. "En als ik mijn lessen Latijn goed herinner, dan kan dat vertaald worden naar 'zwart'."

"Je suggereert toch niet...?"

"Ik suggereer helemaal niets meneer, ik rapporteer de feiten precies zoals ze zijn."

…

Harry liep naar de informatiebalie en begon langzaam te plannen hoe hij zijn eerste dag in Zwitserland zou doorbrengen. Hij zou vijf pond Zwitserse chocolade vinden, een grote hotelkamer, en hij zou het lot laten beslissen wat daarna gebeurde.

"Goede avond meneer," het meisje aan de informatiebalie glimlachte toen ze hem aan zag komen. "Wat kan ik vandaag voor u doen?"

"Ik heb een kamer nodig," glimlachte Harry. "Het liefst zo groot en luxueus mogelijk."

"Een moment alstublieft meneer," het meisje dook achter de balie en kwam weer naar boven met een pamflet. "Alstublieft; groot, luxueus en ook nog eens op een makkelijke locatie."

"Dank je," Harry draaide zich om en liep weg, blij dat het er eindelijk beter ging uitzien.

Achter hem grijnsde het meisje vals. Ze wist niet wie haar zoveel betaald had voor de traceerbezwering op het pamflet dat ze aan de vreemde man gegeven had, en het maakte haar ook weinig uit. Bovendien, het was niet alsof ze rond kon komen op haar magere salaris zonder... bij te verdienen.

Zelfs als ze had geweten waar het geld vandaan kwam had het haar koud gelaten, het bedrag dat ze boden aan zij die hen een manier konden geven om de man met het onherkenbare gezicht te traceren was te hoog om aan haar voorbij te laten gaan. Zelfs wanneer ze haar handen daarmee een beetje smerig moest maken.

…

Ik heb goed nieuws, mijn Heer," zei de pathetische man terwijl hij op zijn knieën ging om het gewaad van zijn mismaakte meester te kussen. "Een freelancer in Zwitserland heeft het voor elkaar gekregen om iets met een traceerbezwering op Zwart te plaatsen, en we kunnen hem traceren zolang hij het in zijn bezit heeft."

"Uitstekend," sliste het Duistere figuur. "Stuur vijftien man om een... voorbeeld van hem te maken. De wereld moet leren dat je Heer Voldemort niet tegenwerkt zonder consequenties."

"Het zal gebeuren, mijn Heer," de man probeerde nog dieper te buigen dan hij al deed, voordat hij de kamer verliet.

...

"Heeft u liever een kamer op een van de hogere of de lagere verdiepingen, meneer?" Vroeg de receptioniste van het hotel met een professionele glimlach.

"Ik zou mijn kamer graag zo hoog mogelijk willen hebben," glimlachte Harry. "Met een balkon, als je die hebt, ik vind het fijn om de wind door mijn haren te voelen."

"Maar natuurlijk meneer, we hebben kamer 1003 op de tiende verdieping vrij, en ik ben blij dat ik u kan vertellen dat deze kamer een vrij groot balkon heeft." De receptioniste draaide zich om om de sleutel te pakken. "Is er iets dat wij voor u kunnen doen om uw verblijf aangenamer te maken?"

"Als het niet te veel moeite zou zijn, zou je er voor kunnen zorgen dat er chocolade naar mijn kamer word gestuurd?" Vroeg Harry schaapachtig, "ik heb er zo veel over gehoord, maar ik ben bang dat ik nog nooit eerder de kans heb gehad om het te proberen."

"Ik zal er wat naar boven laten sturen, met een beetje geluk komt de chocolade ongeveer tegelijk met u aan op uw kamer." De receptioniste grinnikte nu, "u zou verbaasd zijn over het aantal mensen die het zelfde verzoek hebben wanneer ze hier inchecken."

"Dank je," lachte Harry terwijl hij de sleutel van zijn kamer pakte. "En een fijne avond nog."

"U ook, meneer Zwart," zei de receptioniste vrolijk.

Harry liep naar de lift en moest zijn best doen om niet te schreeuwen van blijdschap.

Eindelijk begon de vakantie die hij gepland had; vanaf nu af aan zouden er geen Dooddoener aanvallen zijn, geen straatrovers met messen, geen Zwitserse Garde die hem vroegen de magische beveiliging te controleren, en geen boze mannen die zijn hotelkamer in zouden stormen – er zou niets meer zijn behalve stilte en rust.

"Tiende verdieping," zei Harry tegen de man die de lift bediende.

"Ja meneer."

Harry stuiterde van enthousiasme tegen de tijd dat de liftdeuren weer openden, "dank je, en een fijne avond nog." Riep hij over zijn schouder naar de liftbediende terwijl hij richting zijn kamer snelde.

"Uw chocolade, meneer," zei een lachende jonge vrouw die een grote schaal vast hield naast Harry's deur, "was dat alles?"

"Ja," knikte Harry. "Zet de chocolade maar op het bed en zeg me maar wat ik je schuldig ben."

"U krijgt deze chocolade met de complimenten van het management, meneer," het meisje zette de schaal vol chocolade op het bed. "We proberen onze gasten in de luxueuze kamers tevreden te houden."

"Dankjewel," zei Harry terwijl hij haar een klein rolletje gevouwen briefgeld gaf. "En een fijne nacht."

"U ook, meneer," het meisje lachte nog een keer en liep de hotelkamer uit.

Nadat hij wat chocolade gepakt had, opende Harry de deur naar het balkon en leunde hij op de balustrade. De smaak van pure chocolade, de wind in zijn haar, de lichtjes van de stad; zijn leven kon niet beter worden.

"Steeeeeeerf."

Harry keek in shock toe toen een aantal Dooddoeners voor hem verschenen en vervolgens naar hun dood tuimelden. Na argwanend geroken te hebben aan de chocolade die hij at, leunde Harry over de balustrade en keek naar beneden om daar op de stoep voor de ingang van het hotel een bloederige hoop Dooddoeners te zien liggen.

Hij weerstond de neiging te huilen terwijl hij zich afvroeg waarom dit soort dingen hem nu altijd overkwamen. Hij liep verdrietig terug zijn hotelkamer in, het zou niet lang duren voordat de rechtshandhaving zou komen opdagen; het kon geen kwaad om de rest van zijn chocolade alvast in te pakken.

**A/N: **Hallo iedereen, dit zijn de eerste tien hoofdstukken van '**Doe een Wens**' (oorspronkelijk '**Make a Wish**') van **Rorschach's Blot**. Voordat ik met dit project verder ga, zou ik het op prijs stellen dat jullie in reviews vertellen of jullie het überhaupt wel de moeite waard vinden. Vinden jullie dit een verhaal dat de moeite is om te volgen en verder te lezen? Is er überhaupt de behoefte om dit in het Nederlands te lezen ipv het Engels?

Ik schat namelijk dat ik nog zo'n ~150.000 woorden te vertalen heb. Er zijn immers nog veertig hoofdstukken te gaan. **Ook zijn er verschillende vervolgen geschreven door Rorschach's Blot **– ~30.000 woorden van '**Back in Black**' en ~50.000 woorden van '**the Hunt for Harry Potter**'.

In die zelfde categorie zijn er nog verschillende fanfic's door andere schrijvers die met dit verhaal aan de gang zijn gegaan; mijn persoonlijke favorieten: Een Justice League Crossover genaamd '**Terminal Justice**' van **Espadaoscura** (~230.000 woorden) en een HSDK Crossover genaamd '**History's Greatest Master Black**', geschreven door **reptilia28** Met een bescheiden ~5000 woorden.

Met andere woorden, **Laat alsjeblieft weten of je geïnteresseerd bent in de Nederlandse versie hier van.** Als hier geen animo voor is, ga ik er liever ook niet aan verder.

PS, als jullie fouten in spelling of grammatica (of misschien zelfs een anglicisme) tegenkomen stuur me aub dan een berichtje.


End file.
